


Child of the Doctor

by Marlaike



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Doctorwho - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 80,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlaike/pseuds/Marlaike
Summary: An impossibility come to life.The doctor finds a young girl who believes she is human, but she is not, she is more than that, she is a child of Gallifrey. The doctor finds something he has wanted back for a long time-family.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

This is the story of how my life changed, from one reality to another.  
When I was around four years old I was found in some alleyway in London, unconscious, until this nice lady found me. When I woke up, I had no memory of who I was, and or where I came from. I had no one, I was all alone and scared. Obviously she phoned the police, I was taken to the Hospital, where I was met with social service and put into foster care.  
Foster care sucks is all I can say, I had a few stable homes over the years but just about all of them were abusive on some levels, whether physical, mental or verbal.  
I didn't know my name, one of the older male nurses who tended to me in Hospital named me 'Ayla', he said it meant 'moon glow', he thought it was a cool name, so now I'm stuck with it.  
I was found in 2005, I'm seventeen now, and the only thing that kept me afloat during my time in foster care was my favourite TV-show "Doctor who". I love this show, whenever I got the chance, I would watch it, sometimes I had to watch it in secret, in the middle of the night, sometimes I was allowed to watch it with the other kids, my love for it grew, when I watched it, it was like I was there, like I was home.  
I knew I was different from other kids, not to be boastful or anything but I felt I was smarter than them, school was easy for me, and I did skip two grades a few months after I started school. The other kids didn't like me because of it. I purposefully avoided looking smarter than my piers, I didn't want to be singled out.  
When I watched The doctor, I felt like I could understand the concepts he would explain. No one truly understood my love for the show, although some of the other kids loved the show as well, the idea of a man coming to save you and take you far away from the problems you face on Earth.  
I do have a problem though, I'm seventeen but I look like I'm bloody thirteen years old. I've always looked younger than what I am. I adapt though, nothing a little makeup can't solve. I've watched so many YouTube tutorials on how to make myself look older. I'm still picked on, not because of my brain but because I look so young.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayla, you stupid girl!!! Go to your room now or else, we'll discuss how you're going to pay for this tomorrow", screeched Mrs Hona, wife to Joe Hona, they are some of the most despicable people you will ever meet, you would think that they are emphatic or sympathetic, but no, the only reason they are fostering kids is for the extra money from the government.  
"Fine, I can't wait to get out of this house one day and away from you", I reply back rudely. Mr Joe broke something in the fridge and he blamed it on all the kids, and of course no one took the blame, so Mrs hell Hona decided I was the one who did it. I'm not normally this rude, but my nerves can't handle them anymore, they make me either angry or want to run for my life.  
"Enough with you girl, show some respect! we do enough for you and this is how you speak to me!", she says while throwing her shoe at my head which barely misses, she continues screeching, "you are nothing but a waste of space, you will apologize or there will be no food for you tomorrow".  
I did eventually apologize, I had to, my pride had been wounded a bit, but I'm so used to it.   
As I went to my room, sharing with three other kids, they are all younger than me, I stared out the window thinking, 'why can't I be with the doctor, he would understand, he would take me away from them and I'll be okay'.  
As I got ready for bed, I saw a drawing that my foster sister Anna drew for me. She drew me next to a silver/yellow house with "Badwolf" written on the side of the house in blue.  
'That's strange', I thought, I told her stories of the doctor but don't recall telling her about badwolf. For the past few months that I've stayed here with the Honas, I wasn't allowed to watch any TV, so neither could the others.   
'My head! It hurts', all of a sudden my head explodes in pain, I feel nauseous, and I can feel black spots in my eyes. I quickly got into bed, shutting my eyes as tight as I can, I curl into a ball, hoping that the pain would stop, the pain is getting worse, I feel like screaming.   
I didn't notice the golden glow forming around my body, enveloping me completely and then with a sudden 'pop', I was no longer in my room.  
Pain, So much pain all over my body, my chest, my eyes, my head, everything, then it stopped. I woke up with a start gasping for air, the only pain I felt now was a light headache behind my eyes.  
I look around, I'm not in my room, it looks familiar. I'm in an alleyway. It looks like London and smelt like London. But something is different, weird. 'How did I get here?' I look around me and some people are staring at me, 'why, because I'm in my pajamas. Great, absolutely fantastic!', I think sarcastically.   
'How did I get here? Did someone kidnap me? I remember the headache, what happened?" I think, I spot a newspaper on the ground, and what shocked me the most was that the date on it was 22 October 2006, and Harriet Jones on the front page as Prime Minister. Last time I checked, we have never had a Prime Minister with that name. The only place I've ever heard her name was on Doctor who. I start to look around for a newspaper stand, maybe that one paper is laying around as a joke. I found two different stands with the same newspaper, 22 October 2006. I asked a few other people I passed by for the date, and they gave me the same one, although they looked at me like I was crazy.  
'What the hell is happening!' I feel like crying. This is a dream, just a dream and I'm going to wake up any second now. 'Why am I not waking up?' I ask as I pinch myself blue.  
"Okay, I have to think rationally, I was at the Hona house, and then I was here. There is something about the atmosphere, it feels different, I can feel it in my bones. This place, is it possible that I'm in the doctor's world, no that can't be possible".  
"Plan: Find out where I am, what do I need to survive, what to do next, and how I got here". I say out loud starting to plan my next moves on how to survive. I've lived on the streets before, it was rough but not the worst place I've been,  
'Money, I need finances and clothes. I can pickpocket and steal some clothes in a shop. Find a job', as I thought this, I looked up and saw the burned down building of Hendrik's. "oh shit, this can't be good", I say. It looks more like the doctor's world by the minute. 'I'm going crazy'.  
I see a wealthy looking man and decided to go for it. He walked past me and I grabbed his wallet. He doesn't notice a thing. I release a breath I was holding in. He has about 60 pounds in there that I can use. 'Excellent'.  
I use the money to buy a jean, a grey shirt, some flats and underwear. The cashier looks at me strangely as she sees what I'm dressed in. 'Just ignore it Ayla'. I have 20 pounds left, what to do next? I have to find a shelter. I refuse to go back into the foster system, I'll figure out a way to take care of myself.  
It took a while, but I found a place to stay, I'm dead tired, everything still feels like a dream, maybe if I go to sleep I'll wake up at the Hona's home.  
The next day________________  
I'm still here. The shelter gave me some food, not great but its filling at least, people here don't ask many questions. I'm going to have to look for a job today if what I suspect is true.  
The next day_________________  
I found a job as a dishwasher in some restaurant close to the shelter. I had to come up with a story of where I came from, why I needed the job. I told them that my step father kicked me out of the house because I turned 18.  
"You don't look eighteen", Manny, the manager says.  
"I know I look younger than what I am, its a genetic disorder, the doctors are baffled by this as well because its very uncommon", I say to him, crossing my fingers , hoping to get the job. 'I need to buy some makeup to make me look older', I make a mental note to myself.  
I spin my story saying that my stepdad didn't want me around. I have no more family left to stay with, which is true, but I twisted my story in a way that they don't question me further.  
I got the job at 6 pounds an hour from 11:00 am till 22:00 pm. My hours aren't that great but at least I can get money now.  
After a few days of working endlessly, and living at the shelter, I could finally buy a backpack, some makeup, toothpaste and toothbrush, hair brush and most importantly a jacket.   
Everyone keeps commenting about how young and small I look, and it doesn't help that most of my clothes come from the kids section.  
In those few days I have spotted Mickey and Jackie Tyler at the Powell Estate. Turns out, I didn't arrive so far away from where they lived. I feel like a stalker. But I know now that this isn't a dream. Its real and a lot of shit is going to happen. I can sort of guess the Doctor's timeline, Rose is with the doctor, they will probably be here for Christmas. The sycorax, werewolf, the school, madam de Pompadour. Argh, Rose in another universe.  
What should I do? Should I tell the doctor who I am? Rose? Or find Captain Jack Harkness? No, not him yet, he works for Torchwood and they cannot find out about me, because if the knowledge from the show is true, then no one must know what I do, it could collapse the universe, I can feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
There is one more day before the doctor's arrival. I felt like I had to quit my job, like it was what I was meant to do. I don't know how to describe this feeling, like I'm not going to come back here. I didn't like washing dishes all day but at least I have some money saved until I find something else and hopefully soon.  
I have a feeling that the doctor will find out about my existence no matter what I do, one way or another.  
Time Skip_____________________  
I was up early today, ready to go see the doctor at the Powell Estate, unfortunately I woke up with another Migraine, its been happening more frequently, luckily today is just a mild one.  
I have been here at the estate for a few hours already, exploring the area more, when I heard the most amazing sound, a sound that I've not heard in months. The sound of hope. The sound of a TARDIS whose breaks are on.   
I quickly hid behind the rubbish bins in the alley. 'Gross, it smells'.  
I see Jackie and Mickey running towards one another.   
"Jackie, it's the TARDIS!" Mickey says, "I know, I know, I heard it. She's alive, Mickey, I said so, didn't I? She's alive!", Jackie replies.  
"Just shut up a minute," says Mickey while looking around for the blue box.  
"Well, where is it then?" Asks Jackie. The TARDIS then comes out of the vortex bouncing off some flats and finally crashing into a set of bins.  
I see the 10th doctor step out in the 9th regeneration's clothes.  
I hear the doctor say to them, "Here we are then, London, Earth. The Solar system. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, Oh I know! Merry Christmas!"  
Just as the doctor collapses, I could have sworn he looked at me for just a split second, and in that split second I could have sworn my migraine disappeared, until he collapsed, it came back full force. I nearly cried out in pain. I see Rose come out the TARDIS and ask, "What happened?Is he alright?"  
"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is her? Where's the doctor?"  
Rose answers him, "That's him, right in front of you. That's the doctor". I see them looking confused and Jackie asks, "What do you mean, thats the Doctor? Doctor who?"  
They picked him up and took him to the flat.  
'Owie, my head hurts, what just happened? The pain is nearly unbearable, and it stinks here', I,myself collapsed behind the bins and have no choice but to ride out this migraine. Sleep normally does help.  
I woke up with a fright a few hours later. A big bang resonates through the buildings and the invasion has started. I see people walking to the edge of the buildings, and I see Rose, Mickey and Jackie carry the doctor into the TARDIS.  
'Okay, think Ayla,what happens in this episode? The doctor sleeps, Santas attack Rose and Mickey, near death by Christmas tree, doctor wakes up and has a neuron implosion of sorts, blood control, doctor fights and then what happens? They are back on Earth and celebrate Christmas. Am I missing something?'  
My headache is still bothering me, I can't think straight, but its not as bad as yesterday's.  
The TARDIS was just taken by the Sycorax. 'Okay, not long now until they are back'.  
33 minutes later they were transported back, celebrating their victory, until Harriet Jones gave the order to kill the Sycorax. The doctor threatened her.  
'No, no, no, I could have stopped it, why couldn't I remember this. Stupid, they died, they all died'. I started panicking from my hiding spot, I couldn't control myself, tears sprung from my eyes, my breathing hitched in my throat, I can't breathe. My headache is so much worse. it has increased in double the strength if not more. My eyes close on instinct, and all this did not go unnoticed. The doctor saw me, right then and there, he started towards me.  
I heard footsteps approach me, and I opened my eyes, they connected with his and I knew no more.

A/N. So obviously Doctor who does not belong to me. I love the series. And for a long time now I've wanted to write down some of my ideas, I never wanted to share them, but now I'm like, what the heck, just do it.  
I've had this idea for over a year now, I actually started writing it on my phone but then it took too long.   
Let me know what you think, as this is my first fiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor's POV  
I thought I felt a telepathic connection with someone before I collapsed, something I haven't felt in half a century, maybe it was a ghost memory coming up due to regeneration. I passed out and didn't feel a connection again, until now. I feel it reaching out to me and I reach out to it as well.   
I hear it faintly now, a girl's voice, not just any girl, a time tot, I gasp at the revelation, "How?". She sounds panicked, I look around and see her clearly in an alley, she is having a panic attack, I move towards her, opening my mind and accepting the bond, she looks up, 'she is so young', and as soon as her eyes met mine, she passed out hitting the ground. 'The bond, the time tot- parenting bond, how long has she been here, been without her guardians. Her mind was overwhelmed by the connection'.   
I ignore the others behind me as I stood in front of her, bending down and picking her up, 'she looks terrible, weighs next to nothing, she feels fragile'. I feel someone touch my shoulder, seeing Rose behind me and she asks, "Doctor, whats going on, who is she?"  
I look down at the child in my arms, I can feel tears gathering in my eyes, I respond to Rose, "She is a Time tot Rose, she just bonded to me".  
"What does that mean doctor? What's a time tot? And what do you mean bonded?", She asks.  
"I'll tell you more, but first, let's go to your flat and put her down, her mind needs to adjust to the mind connection. Because the TARDIS is telepathic, I'm afraid that it will be too overwhelming for her mind and could cause damage".  
Rose leads me to her room and I put the child down on the bed, taking off her backpack, handing it to Rose. I feel like I'm handling something fragile as I take off her jacket and shoes. I sigh as I take her right hand into both my own, holding on tightly in an almost prayer-like way.  
'This is surreal, it feels like I'm dreaming but I know I am not. I don't want to let go in fear of losing her, but I have to, the others need an explanation'.  
I stand up and walk to the living room, Rose following silently behind me. Jackie and Mickey already sitting there with some tea for us.  
"Doctor, are you going to explain who she is now?", Rose asks.  
I sigh, "She is a time tot, this is what we call a child of Gallifrey, a child of time. She will only be known as a Time Lord/Lady when she is of age, when she is 200 years old. I'm not sure of her age though, she might be around 25 years old, maybe younger".  
"Twenty five?! She looks like she is thirteen years old".  
"Well Time Lords age differently than what humans do", I say to them.  
"And this bond you spoke of?"  
"It's a bond that parents have to their time tots, if this bond is severed, their minds seek out the Time Lord/Lady closest to them in their relationship. It could be anyone from a friend of the family, to a cousin, Grandmother. It depends on the level of trust and familiarity in normal circumstances. The bond would be considered immediate adoption of the time tot. Although there is more to it than just this, the details aren't necessary at this point", I say to them, continuing,   
"With this child, I was the only Time Lord left. And her mind would subconsciously connect with mine".  
They all sat there shocked.  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to check up on her".  
I sit next to the bed, studying her face, taking her hand in mine once again. I can feel her pulse drumming with the sound of two heartbeats. I try to get a read on her, its a bit difficult. I try to concentrate on her time line, but at the moment its all unclear. I try to search the bond, going into her mind but all I see is darkness. Going deeper now would be a bad idea, it could cause a setback, that hinders the growth of the bond.  
I decided to concentrate on the part of the bond that would let me know her physical well-being. And what I find disturbs me. She is malnourished,extremely exhausted, has some minor bruises, probably from the fall earlier. It seems like she had extreme migraines in the past, 'possibly from the lack of a telepathic bond'.  
I think she senses my search of the bond as her mind is waking. She mustn't wake up now, her body is too exhausted and her mind not completely healed'.  
'Where am I?', I heard her panicking. Her body is not ready for her to wake up.  
I touch her head and speak to her in Gallifreyan to calm her down, and put her to sleep again.  
'I wonder if she'll hate me once she finds out what I've done. Will she forgive me?'  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So Doctor who does not belong to me, but my character is my own. I'll post often with the different POV (Point of views), Either from Ayla or the doctor, there might be other characters' POV that I could explore, but we'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Ayla POV  
The first thing I noticed as I came to was the lack of headache. The next was breathing, someone was close by and holding my hand.  
'Where am I?', I struggle to open my eyes and start to panic. I hear a calming male voice say, "Relax little tot, you are safe here, sleep", as he says that I felt a hand touch my forehead and I was gone once again.  
_________  
Time Skip  
_________  
I start to slowly wake up. I notice I am on some sort of bed, I open my eyes and look around, my eyes not yet in focus until I see a dark figure approach slowly, I can see him clearly now, it's 'him'.  
He starts to speak, "How are you, little one?", his voice so soft.  
I'm a bit suspicious, and it clearly shows on my face. His kind face turns to one of concern. 'Weird,Why does he look so concerned, he doesn't know me, how did I get here? Where am I and why am I here?', I think to myself, not voicing my thoughts, I have to assess this situation clearly.

"I am concerned and worried about you. You passed out in the alley, and I brought you here, anyway, I'm the doctor", he answered as if he could read my thoughts.

"What's your name little one?"

"Ayla", I answer him, wondering why I just gave him my name, 'He is supposed to be a stranger to me'.

"Well Ayla, how is it that a Time Tot like you ended up on Earth, where have you been all these years?", he asks me perplexed. 

My jaw dropped, me looking like a fish, can't even find a word to answer him, my mind going a hundred miles per second, 'a what? time tot? he must have a few screws loose'. He is looking at me right now confused and answers my question like he read my mind, "Yes, a Time Tot, a child of Gallifrey. I am not mistaken". 

"I don't know what you are talking about, I'm as human as they come", I reply truthfully.

"Then how do you have two hearts? I can recognize a child of Gallifrey anywhere", he says, still looking concerned. he has that look of 'how does she not know this?'

"I don't have two hearts, I would know if I did". I say, slightly confused. 'Seriously, I would know if I was from a world with red grass'.

"How do you then know that Gallifrey has red grass?", he asks, shocked.

I gasp, "How do you.... are you reading my mind?", I ask shocked and offended.

"When I saw you in the alley, your mind was reaching out to mine, it connected telepathically. That only happens when a Time tot is no longer connected to their parents and they search out another mind subconsciously. You unknowingly bonded with mine. I believe the reason you passed out was because your mind felt overwhelmed by the telepathic bond and shut down temporarily. And yes, you are not human Ayla, no human has two hearts, and no human can bond telepathically with me in this sense, I can hear what you are thinking and feeling, and no human can understand Gallifreyan, because the first half of what I've been saying now has been said in Gallifreyan, you understand me perfectly".

"I don't believe you, I can't be bonded to you, I am not from Gallifrey, I definitely don't have two hearts and you have been speaking English this whole time", I say raising my voice, panicked.

'This is insane', I think, making my choice, 'I've assessed my situation and I'm leaving', I get up from the bed all wobbly, "This is crazy doctor, but great meeting you, thanks for bringing me here and everything but I think I should go", I say as I spot my backpack on the floor next to the bed, I go to grab it, but he stops me. 

"Please just wait, let me prove it to you, please, just please. I just found you. My TARDIS, she is my ship, can scan you, it will say whether you are human or not. Isn't it better to look at all the evidence?", He speaks panicked, I've never seen this look on him, he seems desperate. He continues, "Besides, even if either one of us is proven wrong, you can travel with Rose and I, We travel through time and space, my ship is big enough, you'll be safe. And you aren't ready to be on your feet yet, you have been through a lot in a short period of time, it won't be long until you pass out from exhaustion"

I sigh, he sounds so convincing, 'manipulative bastard', "Okay, I'll stay for a little bit, what you are saying is crazy. Your ship can scan me, its going to be wrong". He is right, it is difficult for me to stand up right.

He releases a sigh of relief, "Please, lay down for a while, it will help you recover quicker. I can't take you to my ship yet because of the telepathic bond. The TARDIS bonding to you will put a strain your mind if I took you there now, so we would have to wait another day or so".

"Okay, fine", I reply, not knowing how to really respond to that. The doctor does seem truthful, 'Why would he lie? What reason would he have? This is messed up, I actually feel like I can trust him, I don't know how to explain this feeling, I can feel it in my soul', I shake my head, these thoughts. I feel like crying, my emotions are all over the place. I lay down on this pink thing called a bed, the doctor continues to speak to me,

"Ayla, where do you live?", he asks softly, I feel panic rising, 'How do I respond to that?'

"None of your business", I say to him quickly.

"There is no need for that Ayla, I am just trying to help you, you are still very young and you should probably have a guardian, am I right?"

"I...I...I don't stay with anyone right now. Please I don't want to talk about this right now", I say tearfully. 'I don't want to face this. No matter how mature I think I am, I can't deal with this'.

"Very well. I will leave you to rest for now. We will talk about it later". He says and I nod.


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor left me a minute ago, he told me to rest and that we will speak later. 'I know for a fact that I don't have a second heart, I would've felt it and the doctors at home would've realized it. I don't want to tell him about how I came here, I think I have to though, I am scared, what if he doesn't believe me?'  
I don't necessarily doubt that the doctor bonded to me, I think I can sense it, he was quite adamant about it as well, and it makes sense in a way because my headache went away when we made eye contact, maybe it was because of the parallel travel.   
I close my eyes, I can feel pressure in my head building, 'Another headache, great'. I can't sleep now, I refuse.  
\-------------------------  
Doctor POV  
\------------------------  
I left her to rest and mull things over. She can't escape through the window, it's too high up at least. Something is not right with her. She should've been able to recognize the bond, how can she not know that she is a Time Tot? Where has she been all this time? It's strange that she does not trust me, Time tots are so trusting and no one would dare to harm a child, not even The Master. They are supposed to be cherished. Her level of trust shows that she has been abused in some way, her undernourishment speaks for itself. Her guardians, whoever they are will pay for the way they treated her. I need to work out a regime to boost her immune system, to increase her weight.   
Which reminds me, I have to ask her how old she is. She should've been with the Academy already. I need to evaluate how I am going to teach her, what I have to teach her. Teach her our culture.   
Rose looks at me expectantly, "She is exhausted, she doesn't know that she is a Time Tot, she is very confused. And so am I, this is not normal for a time tot to act this way, I know these aren't normal circumstances but still..." I say to her.  
Rose ,Jackie and Mickey sat in the living room, I sat next to Rose. 

" Do you know where she has been all this time and why did she collapse ?" Asked Jackie, "Should I make her something to eat, drink?"

I sighed, "I don't know where she was all these years, I will find out. As for why she collapsed, A time tot bonds with their parents telepathically when they're born. So she has been separated from a telepathic bond for years, it is critical to their mental growth. As I said they subconsciously seek out a bond with another time lord or lady.   
They are also exposed to other telepaths from a very young age and as they grow, so does their telepathy. So when she connected with my mind, hers reacted very strongly and couldn't handle it, so her mind shut down. 

She needs the bond to grow stronger mentally, her mind has suffered for years from the lack of it. What I have with her is a parental bond, once we connected, I became her guardian, I can feel when she needs something, how she is physically, emotionally and mentally.   
Time lords bond in such a way because a young mind like hers could easily be controlled by others, they are sometimes more sensitive to time and a parent can help guide them, help them understand, they can easily overload their minds without realizing it, whether it is just emotionally or mentally- its all connected. A time tot needs it .As for what she should eat, can you make her some sandwiches?", I answer Jackie.  
Jackie went to the kitchen and starts on the food. 

"So is she going to travel with us then?" Asked Rose.

I hope so, I sighed mentally, " yes, if I can convince her to come with us, she seems to trust me a bit- instinct combined with the bond helps, but she is still cautious. I feel so frustrated Rose, she is a child and I can sense some of the things she has went through, If she has a home and family here on earth, then I'm not impressed, they will have a lot to answer to". 

"You think they abused her?" Said Rose 

"Without a doubt in my mind, no other time tot will react the way she did to me. They know instinctively that if they are in trouble they can go to any time lord, no matter who, where or when. 

That instinct is there, but her experiences are overriding her natural state of being. Children are precious to us Rose. Time tots are in general more mature for their ages compared to humans, and on one side from what I have seen, she seems too grown up, she believes herself to be human, and therefor acts more human- its not natural. And on another side she seems to be lacking things she would have learned from family as well as in the academy". 

From the sound of things She needs you, she just doesn't realize it. So whats the next step then doctor?", Rose asks.

"To find out about her life here on earth, she believes herself to be human, and thinks herself a young adult, she is mature for her age but she doesn't realize the mask she built to protect herself, everyone does it, even children. Take the mask away, she is only but a child. She doesn't know that she needs me, time tots are very sensitive to those around them-emphatic. She can easily take on other's emotions and can struggle to differentiate between theirs and her own even. Rose, you're a girl, It is possible that she will open up to you more if you ask the questions about her past. I will be there with you. I just want to test something out", I say to her.  
"Okay doctor, I will try. Is it okay if I go to her now?"  
I feel the bond between me and Ayla, 'she is still awake, exhausted, still a bit scared, I sense a bit of curiosity from her- good, maybe we can appeal to that . The stubborn girl should have slept. At least she is still in bed'.

I tell Rose that she can go in. And not a moment later I follow silently and stand next to the door leaning against the wall. 

"Hi Ayla right? I am Rose, I travel with the Doctor, how are you feeling, you gave us quite a fright, yeah?" Asked Rose"Fine", Ayla responds. 

I see that she doesn't trust us with her emotions. 

"So Ayla, is there anyone I can call to tell them where you are, to let them know you are safe?" As Rose asked this question, I can feel Ayla begin to panic, I sent some waves of calm to her and can see her visibly relax. I sent some signals to get her to try and help her to rely on her instinct to trust us. 

I can hear her inner monologue, it is quite amusing actually if it weren't for this situation. 'Shit, why did she have to ask that?' I give her a reprimanding look even though she can't see it. ' I cant do this, I don't even know them, argh, why do they even care?'

Now is my time to respond. "We care because you are you, you are a child, and deserve to be loved and cared for. You bonded with me Ayla, that makes you my responsibility to care for you, to love you as if you are my own. We want to know more about you because we care, we will always care. Do you understand?, I say with conviction.

I see her nod slowly and think over what I just said.

"Good", I respond.

She can feel the sincerity in my voice and emotions and most likely from Rose as well. ''Doctor, what do you want to know?'', she asks

'Yes! Finally some trust. 

"I can sense that you are still very young, but can you tell me how old you are?'', I ask her, Rose sits silently next to Ayla.  
"I'm seventeen years old", she says. I gasp at this. 'Seventeen!' she is still so young, younger than what I originally believed her to be'. Tears start to gather in my eyes, this is just not right, I can sense confusion through the bond, Ayla doesn't understand, 'how could she understand, she has been living on Earth probably most of her life'.

" At your age in comparison to humans, you would be considered a six or seven years old, you should have been living with your parents still and only going to the Academy during the day". 

"But I'm not six...", she starts to say, but I interrupt her, "No, you are not, it's a comparison of how a child of Gallifrey ages. You would only be considered of age when you are 200 years old. 

Your mind is also different than that of a human's, you retain more information, you would still stay with your parents because of the telepathic bond because your mind is still growing and adapting constantly at an exponential rate, and if you were at the Academy today at your age, you wold probably be finished with around three of Earth's University degrees.

"Oh, but that is only if I am a 'child of Gallifrey", She says mockingly with the last part. I ignore it, soon she will see, we'll get to the bottom of this. I still haven't figured out why she can't sense her second heart.

"Where do you live now? I ask her, moving on from the current subject. 

She hesitates, she is about to answer when Jackie walks in with some sandwiches. 'Jackie, you have the worst timing right now'. I think frustrated.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Jackie, its lovely to meet you. How are you feeling sweetheart? I brought some sandwiches, you must be starving, when is the last time you ate? Do you want some juice? Are you thirsty? Do you feel nauseous or anything? Its okay you can tell me."

Ayla is uncomfortable, I can see she doesn't know how to respond. Her face is so amusing. Her thoughts range from ' what should I say, how do I respond to that?' To 'should I tell her that I want juice to leave me alone'. 

"Um, hi, I'm Ayla. Nice to meet you." She finally responds. 

"Can I get you anything sweetheart?", Jackie asks.

"Can I maybe have some juice please?" Ayla asks with a hopeful expression, Jackie doesn't see that her expression is in hopes of Jackie herself leaving. 

"What juice would you like, I have apple juice, grape juice and pear juice?"

I see Ayla's expression for pear juice and its hilarious. There isn't a time lord out there that likes pears. It just doesn't work biologically for us. Upsets the stomach. "Anything but the pear juice please. ". She responds. 

Rose brings up the question again of where she lives. I can feel her getting nervous again. And I sent waves of calm over her. 

"I... I live at the homeless shelter a few blocks away from here, I've been living there for a few months now".

"What!? Where did you live before?" Asks Rose shocked that even a seventeen year old would live in such a place. 

"I..... lived with a foster family, one of many". She says with twinge of sadness in her voice. 

"Did you run away?" I ask. She looks offended. 

'Should I tell them? What if they don't believe me?'. "No. I don't know what happened. I remember arguing a bit with my foster mom, I went to my room, it was shared with three other kids younger than me, I remember seeing a picture that my foster sister drew for me. I got into my bed, I had another migraine, it was unbearable. I passed out and next thing I know, I'm here close to the Powell estate in some alleyway, in my pajamas. It was very strange, I didn't know where I was". 

"What!? That's strange. Are you sure that's all? Do you think that maybe you had memory loss?" I ask her, trying to get all the details as much as possible. 'Is it possible that her mind suffered damage due to her not bonded to a parent and her mind blocking memories or even creating false ones?'.

I feel her getting frustrated with me,'Maybe if we are telepathically connected I could show him my memory' she thinks.   
I sat next to her on the bed and said,

"You can show me your memory of that night, just replay it in your mind". I put my fingers against her temple, going a bit deeper in her mind, helping her focus on that memory, and that's when I saw it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Doctor POV  
"Ayla, you stupid girl!!! Go to your room now or else, we'll discuss how you're going to pay for this tomorrow", screeched her guardian, Mrs Hona.  
"Fine, I can't wait to get out of this house one day and away from you", She replies back rudely.   
"Enough with you girl, show some respect! we do enough for you and this is how you speak to me!", she says while throwing her shoe at Ayla's head which barely misses, she continues screeching, "you are nothing but a waste of space, you will apologize or there will be no food for you tomorrow".  
"Sorry", Ayla says.  
She walked up to her room and got ready for bed. I see a drawing ,a yellow house with "Badwolf" written on the side of the house in blue on her bed.  
'What?!, Badwolf is involved, but to what extent! Did Badwolf bring her here? There are more questions than answers'  
I can not only see that Ayla was in pain, but also feel it. 'How did she survive this pain?'.  
I see her wake up in a London alleyway looking confused. She stops the memory and I pull out of her mind.  
"Ayla,do you know anything about badwolf?" I ask. 

"Badwolf?" She asks with eyebrows raised. She shakes her head and say, "no, not really, why?"  
"In your memory, in the drawing, the words badwolf was written there on the side of the house". I tell her.   
Recognition filled her eyes, "yeah, my foster sister drew it for me. I did think it was strange that she wrote that, I was going to ask her about it. I forgot about that detail until you pointed it out."

Rose looks shocked as do I. 

"Why, what is so important about badwolf?" Ayla asks me.  
Rose looks at me with big eyes, conveying the same thoughts I just had. We can't tell her everything. We have to tell her something though. 

There was a slight knock on the door, and Jackie enters with some grape juice for Ayla. Jackie came in at the perfect time now, lets hope she forgets about badwolf for now. 

"Here you go sweetheart, you just have to tell me if you want anything else, yeah?  
I lean over at Rose and silently whisper in her ear to change the subject.   
Ayla just nods her head at Jackie , and Rose sends a look to Jackie showing her that she needs to leave. 

Rose starts the questions again, avoiding the subject of bad wolf, "So you are an orphan then, did you know your parents?"

Ayla looks at me with her blue eyes, 'such sadness for one so young', I thought to myself. 

She answers, " I don't remember my parents, I was found when I was four years old, they weren't sure of my age. I had no memory from my life before. The authorities waited for a while but no one came looking for me so I was put into the system. " She looks like she is about to cry , so I move next to Rose on the bed and take Ayla into my arms and hold her tight, giving her the comfort she needs. I see flashes of memory from her time in the foster care system and it makes me sad, and so very, very angry.   
But I have to keep calm or she'll pick up on my emotions. "Ayla, you are never going back to those people again, and neither to that homeless shelter , I promise you that little one. " I say to her with much conviction.  
I can see her mask cracking the more she is in my presence, its just natural to be open to your guardian, and the need to let her natural instincts take over by trusting me is very strong.   
I try and send her some waves of calm and trust, to try and override her learned fear of people.   
"But where will I go?" She asks unsure

Rose looks at me and replies to Ayla, "Well you can come with us if you'd like? Its really fun, I promise, we help many people along our travels. We visit other planets and go to different times in history with the doctor's ship". 

"My ship, as I mentioned earlier is called a TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. We can travel anywhere, and any when." As I say this I can see that she seems to recognize the name of my ship. I want to ask her about it but decide to wait in it. Now is not the right time. She thinks for a moment and I'm positive that she will travel with me.   
Here it comes,  
"Thank you doctor, Rose, but I don't think I should, it sounds amazing. But I don't even know you. You say that I'm a time tot and yet I don't believe you. I believe that you are a Time Lord but I cant see why I would be one. I don't have two hearts or speak Gallifreyan. And yet you feel responsible for me ,you don't know me. I want to go with you, but I don't know what to do really. I'm confused.", she replies  
'I did not see that coming,but its to be expected. We still have a lot to work on. I just have to convince her. Maybe if she is still as stubborn, I can work some compulsion on her, a trick that parents used on the their tots when absolutely necessary. Time tots are naturally stubborn but she seems more so than even my own children had been'.

"Ayla, you don't know us that well and maybe it feels like this is happening too fast for you. But I can take care of you, more so than what the shelter can. I can give you some semblance of a home, stability. Even in human standards it is unacceptable for someone your age to stay in a homeless shelter, little food, little sleep and from what I can see you haven't gone to school in months . My opinion on you being a time tot, well I can do a DNA test on you to prove to you what you are?"  
I can feel her resolve melting at my words, and her mind made up. She says "Okay, I will travel with you, only if you can show me that I'm this time tot you keep saying I am".  
I smiled so bright at her words it hurt my face. 

"We can do it tomorrow little one, you still need your rest. I want you to try to rest a bit and sleep for at least another two hours. You are completely exhausted. What have you been doing that got you in this state anyway?" I ask her. 

"I've been working long hours, at this restaurant a few blocks away from the shelter. A bit farther away from here". She says. 

I bit my tongue from the curse words that threatened to leave my mouth. A child working like she did. I just nod and say to her, "Well no more of that, you've been over exerting yourself and I am going to prove that you are a time tot. So don't worry about money or food or anything else. I will provide it for you. I give you my word Ayla".   
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Ayla POV  
The doctor said "well no more of that, you've been over exerting yourself and I am going to prove that you are a time tot. So don't worry about money or food or anything else. I will provide it for you. I give you my word Ayla". 

'Wow, this is not how I expected any of this to go when I came here a few days ago.' I sat there stunned by his promise. 

Rose sat next to me holding my hand, while the doctor held me on his lap. 'This feels really nice to be held like this. Very rarely have I been held like this'. 

I see the the doctor and Rose share a look, and the doctor nods at whatever silent conversation they're having. And Rose says, "Ayla, are you still hungry?" I shake my head, "No, I'm good now, thanks, the sandwiches were very filling". 

"Well, I'm going to check up on my mum and Mickey, I'll see you in a bit, yeah." Says Rose.

The doctor still holds me in his arms, and I feel so tired after all this talking. I think the doctor knows this because he looks at me and say, "Ayla, go to sleep, you need it. You have had a trying day so far". 

'But I don't want to sleep, I'm not a baby' I complain in my head, with a slight huff. The doctor starts to shake a bit with laughter. I can feel my cheeks going red from embarrassment, realizing he can read my thoughts. I bury my head in my hands, feeling embarrassed and angry that he can read my mind 'I have to be careful what I think.   
And the doctor stops laughing and say, "Sorry little one, you are still so very young and you don't realize it, but its good to see you act like it a bit. Its normal for one your age to do so. I know you don't want to sleep but you need it, so close your eyes".   
I huff and decide that now is the time to rebel. I refuse to close my eyes and move from the doctor's lap to sit next to him. 'Dear god I just sat in his lap, what am I, three years old?'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Previously  
And the doctor stops laughing and say, "Sorry little one, you are still so very young and you don't realize it, but its good to see you act like it a bit. Its normal for one your age to do so. I know you don't want to sleep but you need it, so close your eyes".   
I huff and decide that now is the time to rebel. I refuse to close my eyes and move from the doctor's lap to sit next to him.'Dear god I just sat in his lap, what am I, three years old?'  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Doctor POV

'She is very amusing. Still so young'. I just told her to close her eyes and try to sleep but no, she is being defiant. 

"Ayla, just lie down and close your eyes, its not that difficult. And now is not the time to be defiant, you need sleep". I tell her in Gallifreyan, she understands me because her thoughts just changed over to our language when she said, 'I do feel tired, but he is not the boss of me'.'How strange that she doesn't notice that she is thinking in Gallifreyan, I have to look into this, first thing's first, as soon as we get to the TARDIS I'll scan her'.  
I pinch my nose in frustration. She is going to be a handful.   
"Ok Ayla. I'm going to leave you here to rest, okay. " I say in our language again, knowing that it won't take long before she is asleep. I hand over a magazine that was on the bedside table. And stand up to leave. Those humans who raised her has a lot to answer for. 

I feel her resolve wavering a bit and she opens the magazine and starts reading. I hear a slight whisper in my mind saying 'thank you doctor'. And I looked at her with a nod and closed the door behind me. It will not take long before she is asleep. 

I walk over to Rose, and sit next to her on the couch. Jackie came into the living room, sitting next to Mickey. And Jackie breaks the silence,"Tell us doctor, how is she? Rose told me about the shelter and a mention of this bad wolf?"

"She is tired but refuses to sleep, she has a rebellious streak in her- I think its because now she feels that all her life she had no control,from where she lived, what she ate, she didn't really get to express herself the way she was supposed to, and she is reacting to someone telling her what to do . 

I don't know how she escaped the time war, she has no memory of Gallifrey, although, when I mentioned the TARDIS, she showed some recognition. She has suffered a great deal here in earth it seems as she shows signs of abuse. The memory I saw in her mind, showed a very bitter woman speaking down on Ayla. She is clearly frightened of them. She doesn't want to go back to them or the shelter. What she needs right now is guidance. And we can give it to her. I don't know why bad wolf brought her here, but I'm glad she did. The best thing we can do right now is wait, observe, and see what happens next. Tomorrow I will take her on the TARDIS and do a DNA test to convince her of her heritage and hopefully find some answers of why she can't see that she is a Time Tot". 

We all fell silent and then Jackie asked, "so who is hungry?" And we all fell into light conversation after that. 

Not long after this I felt Ayla sleeping and will most likely sleep for the rest of the day. 'That stubborn child, I'm going to have my hands full with her'.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later

Mickey just went home, its already late in the evening. Jackie and Rose are getting ready for bed. Rose is rooming with her mum tonight. Jackie gave me some bedding for the couch. I didnt really need that much sleep due to time lord biology but I've not rested since I woke up from the Sycorax attack.   
I slept for about two hours when I woke up feeling panicked. 'No, I'm not panicking, its Ayla'.   
I go into the room and see her tossing and turning on the bed. I picked her up and put her on my lap as I sat down on the bed. 'Its okay Ayla, its okay, wake up little one, wake up'. 

She starts to wake up and open her eyes, she starts to panic , but calms down when she sees me. Tears streaming down her face and she held me as if I was her life line. 

"What did you dream about little one?",   
''I don't want to tell you'', she says to me. 

"It'll make you feel better", I tell her  
And she shakes her head, "it won’t".   
"How do you know, if you haven't tried it". I can feel her timeline wavering a bit, I can sense that this is a pivotal point to her timeline, healing and to our relationship, she just needs to open up and see that she can trust me.   
She shakes her head again. And thinks 'I can't'.   
I don't want to use compulsion on her, I remember my own mother used it on me three times during my time tot years, once when I looked into the untempered schism, I ran and it took them two hours to find me, my mother did through the bond, when I saw her, I tried to run again but she grabbed me, and tried to get me to calm down, when I didn't she used her compulsion on me and it got me calmed enough to think straight again and realize what I've been doing.   
I didn't know at the time that she used compulsion on me until I learned about it a century later at the academy. And when I had my own children and my mother told me about it. I used it on my own children as well. And Ayla is no different, she is my child now, she doesn't really realize the extent of our bond yet.   
"Ayla, look at me!", I say in Gallifreyan with the compulsion in my tone. 'I hate that I have to do this, when she finds out, she won't like it'. 

She looks at me with wide eyes. Eyes all puffy and red. 

"This is important little one, you have to tell me about your dream, you can trust me!" I say again in Gallifreyan with the added compulsion. 

She nods "I... had a dream about the day we met, I knew that something was going to happen on that day, and that it was all going to be alright at the end of the day. But when I saw Harriet Jones and her assistant, I panicked because I saw her decision to destroy the ship. I knew it was going to happen and it was too late to stop it. I tried to yell out but couldn't. 

My headache was killing me, the pain was too much. I don't know how many aliens were destroyed but maybe if I did something different, then I could have saved them, they were leaving." Her voice cracks at the end of her sentence , she holds tighter onto my shirt. Her face buried in my chest.   
In this moment my heart breaks for her. I did my best to comfort her and tell her it’s not her fault. 'Shh, it’s not your fault, you are safe here Ayla'.   
I can see why she was wary of telling me, she felt guilt and is afraid that I will blame her. It seems that she is sensitive to time-streams. 'I wonder just how sensitive?.   
Certain Gallifreyans are more sensitive to time lines and normally they need more mentoring than others. There was a class at the academy that held maybe 3-4 students at a time. The time sensitive tots were a rarity, they started this class a year their parents realized their ability. They could see a broader picture normally. They can sometimes see more of the possibilities on the time stream, where I can only see to a lesser extent.   
'I'm going to need to train her'. 

"Sleep!" I tell her in a soft tone, touching her forehead and immediately she was out like light. I stayed like this for a while with her in my arms, until I heard movement in the house a few hours later. 'It’s already morning'. I put Ayla down and went to see who was up. 

I see Jackie making herself a cup of tea, "Morning", I say and she greets me back. She hands me a cup of tea and head to the living room.   
"Is she alright?", Jackie asks  
"She had a nightmare during the night". I tell her. 

"The poor girl", responded Jackie with a solemn expression. 

 

"Doctor, I want to say thank you for bringing Rose back to me. You have been good to her. I know you don't need to make a promise about this, but protect that poor girl in that room doctor please, she is still so young and you do dangerous things doctor. I know Rose can take care of herself, she has proven that, but Ayla is still a child, I'm just worried about her too."

I sat there stunned, and slightly offended, 'I did not know that Jackie had such a big heart, I understand the care for own her daughter, but a stranger, an alien'. 

"Jackie, I promise that I will protect her and care for her no matter what, she is the last time tot, she has no one else besides me, you can smack me again if I break this promise, not even smack me, beat me to death. If I lost her, I don't think I'll survive". I say truthfully. 

Jackie replied, "Okay, good, that's all I wanted to hear doctor. I'm going to wake Rose up and start with breakfast, is there anything specific I should make for her?"

'Jackie keeps surprising me, although I would never admit it'. 

"An English breakfast would be fine, or oats with fruit- except pears". 

"I'll get right on it" and Jackie left me sitting there with only my thoughts to keep me company. 'Ayla would need to know early on that she must listen to me when we are out on an adventure, sometimes she won't be able to go. I have to make myself very clear on the rules'. 

I felt a stir in my mind, Ayla is waking up. I waited a few minutes before I knocked on the door. "Come in"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Previously  
I felt a stir in my mind, Ayla is waking up. I waited a few minutes before I knocked on the door. "Come in".   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Doctor POV  
"Good morning Ayla, how are you feeling today?" I ask. 

She looks at me shyly with a timid smile and say, "I feel much better doctor, you were right, sleep did me some good, I needed it. I don't feel so tired anymore".  
I smile, satisfied with her answer. I smirked in my mind, 'at least she knows that I was right- 'the stubborn child', hopefully she will listen to me more often in the future'.   
"Good, very good. Can you get ready, so that you can eat and we can go do that DNA test". 

"Okay doctor", she says nervously and I send her some calming waves over her mind and she visibly relaxes once more. I turn to leave but she called out, "doctor!"  
"Yes Ayla",  
She looks awkward but says," I want to say thank you for last night, for helping me with my nightmare, you were right, speaking did help a bit, it feels like there is a weight lifted from my chest". 

"Its a pleasure little one,that's what I'm here for. I'm glad it helped, remember you can always speak to me about anything, anytime". I tell her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Skip  
The Tardis  
Ayla POV   
We stood in front of the Tardis. 'I can't believe it. I'm actually going inside now, a time machine-shipey thingy'.   
I hear a snort and look at the doctor, he looks like he is about to burst out laughing and I give him a cheeky grin.   
Rose asks, "What's so funny?"

I replied with a "nothing", as the doctor replied with a "she called the TARDIS a time machine-shipey thingy". 

Rose just gives a short laugh and the doctor opens the doors and I step inside. 'Amazing, wow'. I feel a low buzz in my mind, the TARDIS, 'it feels so... so homey, like the doctor'. 

"So what do you think?" Asks the doctor excitedly.   
"She is beautiful", I reply in awe. 'It's so big on the inside, I knew it was big but not this big'.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Doctor POV

"So what do you think?" I ask her, curious to hear her answer.   
Ayla looks at me in wonder and say "she is beautiful".  
'What!' I think shocked. 'It's so big on the inside, I knew it was big but not this big'. I hear her think. 'How would she know that it was bigger on the inside?',so I ask, "No 'it’s bigger on the inside'?"

"Oh, that. Its bigger on the inside, I assumed it might be, its all in the name doctor 'Dimensions in space'".

I frown a bit at that, 'I did not expect that, she is a clever girl but rarely do people know that it's bigger on the inside, maybe she remembers information from before she left Gallifrey. It's starting to become a list of the strange things happening around Ayla'.

"Well let’s go Ayla, let’s go to the med bay and do that test". I tell her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayla POV  
We are walking through the TARDIS to the medbay. 'The doctor is wrong, he must be, but maybe he is right, what if he is? No, I don't think I have a second heart, I would have noticed.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Doctor POV   
I heard Ayla's inner monologue. 'How can she not notice the second heart or any doctors she might have seen, they should have noticed the anomaly. The TARDIS will hopefully sort this out'.   
We enter the med bay, I point to her where she can sit, and Rose stands close to her, having some conversation over clothes as I get that scans ready and I put a monitor over her hearts, I get a needle and prick her finger with it, collected the blood sample and put it in one of the scanners.   
"Ayla, the blood results will be ready in a minute". I tell her. 

I can feel her nerves and its affecting me even though I know the results. 

The TARDIS showed me her hearts, it seems like there's some kind of psychic perception filter on her, one that could even make her ignore her second heart. 'Impossible!, how was this done? Was it her parents? If they did this, they must have been brilliant. It was most likely for protection, well, hopefully'. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ayla POV  
"Okay, here we have it! Come look at the results with me Ayla". The doctor said.   
'Ok here goes', I go over to the screen.  
'Bloody hell, how is this possible, this can't be'. I feel another panic attack coming on when I heard 'Language', in my mind from the doctor and just gave him a look 'seriously. It’s not every day one discovers you're a different species than what you believed. The mind speak is freaky'. Without realizing it, the doctor just distracted me from my own emotion.   
"There you have it, you are a child of Gallifrey". Said the doctor.   
"What now, what happens now?" I ask him, worry oozing out of my voice and mind. 

"Well, you come travel with me and Rose, I get to raise you the way you should have been raised from the start. We can be family", the doctor says. '

I raise my eyebrows at this and say to him, ignoring the 'family part', "But I'm seventeen, I'm already old enough to live on my own, I've been living on my own for months". 

The doctor shakes his head and say, once again about time tot aging, 'blah, blah , blah.' He gives me a look again.   
"Ayla, I know its difficult for you, but you are not a human. You have never been human. I know I might come across as overbearing but its in my nature as a parent".   
"A parent, seriously, you don't even know me, I don't know you that well either. Why would you want to be responsible for me?" I asked shocked. I knew the doctor felt some sort of obligation with me but didn't know the extent of it.  
'I had families who wanted to adopt me but they always broke their promises, I can't deal with the disappointment again'. I think to myself.  
"I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, but now is a good time as any. As soon as the bond was made, in Gallifrey it would be considered an automatic adoption Ayla, you would be considered my daughter, and I have a responsibility towards you". 

"So the only reason I'm here is because You feel responsible for me, take in the girl without a home, pretend to care". 

The doctor looked frustrated, "Of course not Ayla, I care about you, I know you don't understand, but you have a home with me, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it".   
"So does the bond make you care?"  
"In part, but not entirely Ayla, I could choose to accept the bond or not. I saw you those few days ago, I couldn't believe my eyes. Your mind wanted that connection, you needed the connection and so did I, I knew what it would entail as soon as your mind reached out. I accepted you Ayla. You are the only family I have left". He had some tears in his eyes as he said this.   
I couldn't help myself, there was so much emotion in his voice, I felt overwhelmed. I walked to him and hugged him, tears in my eyes. 'I'm sorry doctor, I didn't mean to make you cry'. He just held me tighter to his chest.   
"I feel like all I've been doing for days is crying and sleeping and crying again. I'm sorry" I said feeling embarrassed. 

"There is no need to feel embarrassed. These past few days have been hectic and we have discovered a lot of things that are quite emotional". 

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier". "Don't worry about it Ayla".  
"I will also try not to baby you as much as I would like. It is in my instinct to protect you and to love you. I hope that one day you can truly accept me as a father figure, I know it feels like it’s too soon. But you don't have to worry about my side of things, I have accepted you as my child, I won't abandon you". 

"So what do you say about a snack little one?" He asks me, luckily moving on from the subject.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Previously  
"So what do you say about a snack little one?" He asks me, luckily moving on from the subject.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am feeling a bit peckish, but where is Rose?", I don't even know when she disappeared. 

"Rose left as soon as we got the DNA results, she wanted to give us some privacy. Let me show you the kitchen", he says

We walk down the hallway, take a turn left and then right again, and then we arrived at the kitchen. 

'Its beautiful. I love it'. It looks very modern combined with a bit of vintage, state of the art. There's a white granite and wood kitchen island in the middle, with three chairs on the right and left side of the table. 

And above the middle of a table is a small crystal chandelier. 

The doctor just grinned at me. 

"What would you like to eat?" ,he asks me. "Um, what is there?" "Why don't you take a look, explore a bit." And I did. 

I found various types of fruit in the fridge. Some bananas, strawberries, clementine, dragon fruit, litchis. ‘Mmm, all my favourite’.   
'If I can't decide which to pick, then I'm just going to mix them'. 

"Doctor, do you want to share a fruit smoothie with me?"  
"Sure, let me start cutting up the fruit".   
And together we worked and mixed the fruit, the doctor added in extra bananas. I understand, it’s a good source of potassium.   
Fifteen minutes later, we sit at the counter and drink our smoothies.   
Rose walks into the kitchen and sits down next to the doctor. "So what are you guys up to?" She asks.   
"We just had a smoothie, there is still some left over if you want, it’s really great", I say.   
"I'm fine thanks, doctor so when are we leaving?" She asks expectantly.   
"Well, I was thinking that we can stay just before dusk, then be on our merry way. You can spend some more time with your mum, while Ayla and I do some more bonding".   
"Okay, no problem doctor, I'll see you later then yeah". Rose got up and left and so it was just the doctor and I.   
"Let me go show you to your room, its right next to mine. The TARDIS normally decorates the rooms herself, so if you want to change some things, you can ask her for help". He led me to my room. 

When he opened the door my jaw nearly hit the ground, the roof looks like its displaying the sky outside (almost like the great hall in harry potter). There is a double bed with a white wooden night stand next to it. It looks amazing. There is a walk in closet. A double bed with light blue bedding with white pillows and a brown teddy bear in the middle. "I gather that you like it?"  
"Absolutely, I love it, thank you doctor".   
Let's go get your backpack from Jackie's flat and then you can settle in properly". The doctor said enthusiastically.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Skip  
The doctor, Rose and I were in the TARDIS, ready to leave and the doctor looks and me and says, "So where do you want to go, anywhere, any when?"  
"Really, I can choose" I say excitedly. 

"Of course, so what do you want to do?", he asks  
"Can we go to the moon please?" I ask timidly. I know that their first trip had been to new earth, and that I had already broken my word of being just an observer, I don't want an opportunity like this to pass.   
The doctor and Rose look at me strangely, "The moon?", they say together.   
"Yeah"' I say looking down, "I've always wanted to walk on the moon".   
"Okay, the moon it is then, Rose can you show Ayla the wardrobe and find some space suits for you to wear. If you remember the wardrobe is through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left".   
"I remember doctor", said Rose and she leads me to the wardrobe. 

When we came back, the doctor was already dressed in a space suit.

"Where did you get the space suit?" Rose asked. 

"In my room", he replied

"Why do you keep a space suit in your room?", she asks. 

"Well where else am I going to keep it"' he replies cheekily. 

Rose huffs at his response and smiles. "So are we ready to go then?"

"Yeah", he says and then walks over to me, he takes the helmet from my grasp and puts it in securely. He checks me over to make sure everything is good, he switches on the oxygen and says, "You are ready to go."

He walks over to Rose and does the same. 

'I can't believe I'm going to walk on the moon! This is so exciting'.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Previously  
'I can't believe I'm going to walk on the moon! This is so exciting'. 

 

The doctor POV 

'She's very excited, her emotions are rolling of in waves. And that all about going to the moon, the moon of all places. One would think that she would like to go to another world, or to the future. But she still chose the moon. It amazes me at the raw emotions she feels. I wanted to take her some place better ,but how could I deny her request and at least its safe for her first trip'. 

I walk up to her and take her hand, leading her out the door and onto the moon. She starts to giggle, "I'm on the moon, I'm actually standing on the moon". 

Rose steps out of the TARDIS and smiles broadly. "Doctor, I just want to say, traveling with you, I love it". 

"Me too" I say. 

'Why is Ayla feeling so amused by what Rose and I said?'

'Why are you so amused, little one?' I ask her in her mind. 'Argh, I'm not little...can’t you just not read my mind!' 'That does not answer my question'. 

Her cheeks turned pink. 'I don't want to tell you'. She thinks. I can feel her embarrassment.   
'Okay, you don't have to then, I was just curious why you were so amused'. I tell her.   
Ayla starts jumping around, enjoying the feel of no gravity. Rose and I follow her lead and starts jumping around as well, enjoying ourselves for just over an hour. During this time we played a few games, seeing who can do the best tricks while in the air. At least she is acting her age more, and hopefully it won't be long until she has fully accepted the fact of her being a time tot, and her natural time tot instincts are back to normal. 

 

-Time skip-  
Doctor POV

We just came into the TARDIS and I can feel Ayla's exhaustion. 'It’s been a long day'. Rose just said good night, while Ayla looks dead on her feet. She is still wearing the space suit without the helmet. 

"Come on Ayla, let's get you to bed", I say, holding onto her, one foot stumbles over the other. 

And I decide to pick her up. 'No, I can walk, put me down', I hear her say, 'Its easier and faster this way Ayla, it’s not a big deal'. 'Okay doctor'. 'Huh, she seems more obedient when she is tired, good to know'.   
Her head on my shoulder, half asleep. 'I'm enjoying this too much, I miss being a father'. And with that thought I decide to take the longer route, just to hold her a bit longer.   
It does not take long until she is fully asleep.   
'Great, I forgot about the space suit, at least she has clothes underneath on'. 

I decide to just take the space suit off, she is wearing other clothes beneath it. She stirs slightly as I remove it but does not wake up. 

I place her gently beneath the covers. And sit on a chair provided by the Tardis next to her bed. 

'She seems fine. Maybe I'm just a bit too clingy at the moment, I don't really care'. 

I feel the psychic paper heat up in my pocket, a message repeated over and over: "new earth, ward 26, please come".

'It must be a hospital, should I bring Ayla with? It’s just a summons. I'll have to go over the rules with her'. 

I decide to go to the console room and fix a few things to keep myself busy until the girls wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Time Skip-

Ayla POV

I wake up at the sound of Rose's voice. "Wake up time tot, wake up".   
I sit up and look at Rose, but it’s not Rose, her eyes are gold, like the time vortex is swirling in them. 'She is bad wolf, but how?’

"Hello", Rose/ bad wolf say

"Hi". I say awkwardly. 

"So it’s nice to finally speak with you". She says

"To finally speak with me, why do you want to speak with me? Did you bring me to this universe? Where is the doctor?"

"Well, I did bring you back home, to the universe you originally belong to, because you Ayla Bear are important, especially to the doctor. He is busy in the console room, fixing something that isn't even broken". 

"What do you mean “back”, so you are saying that I came from this world in the first place? How did I get to the other one, where this is all a show? Shouldn't he have noticed that I'm awake yet?, I ask. 

"No, the bond is momentarily blocked, he thinks you are still sleeping”, she says, while I think, ’So this bond is real!’  
She continues to speak to me, “When Rose Tyler looked into the heart of the TARDIS, my existence began, I create myself- a paradox.   
Your mother and father, known as the inventor and the researcher. 

Your mother has a similar ability to yours, the ability to see farther into the future and see more possibilities, your ability was blocked on the parallel universe, and as soon as I brought you here, I unlocked it, You will still grow into yours slowly but surely. You are still too young and your mind untrained, so your ability is stunted for now. 

She was barely a century old when she saw into her own time line and what she saw was you. You weren't even four years old when you would have died at the 'hands' of a Dalek, and not even a full century into the time war. Time and space would have started to fall apart not long after that, she was determined not to let that happen. She and your father were only friends at the time, a decade after her vision she went to him and showed him what will happen, or more likely, what could happen if they don't work towards a solution.

They were afraid for the future, for their unborn child. So they started to work together, your mother had the talent of inventing things, and making them work better and your father a boffin at research. They band together, trying to find a way to save you, time and space. 

They created "the moment", the weapon that would end the war to come, and save the universe at the hands of the doctor. Your mother saw that they would not survive but at least they would save you, because child, if you had not existed, then they would not have decided to make "the moment", if your mother did not have the vision of you dying, she and your father would have gone separate ways, stayed friends, but you would not be born. 

Because of your mother's time sensitive abilities, I was able to show your mother her vision of you, which led to the creation of "the moment". Which led to the end of the time war, and the doctor traveling, making amends, saving so many worlds. And it all leads to my creation, which leads to me helping your parents, giving pure time vortex energy for "the moment". I could communicate to them telepathically through the box. Oh all the conversations we had. There was a few about you but one was where I made a promise to your mother, I promised her that I would help keep you hidden and watch over you once they were gone. The best course of action was to send you to a place unaffected by so many factors that would lead you to your death. The ‘doctor who’ show was my own spin on things, teaching you from afar, and I even showed you one timeline through the show, without you there, but a lot of people died and the doctor is heartbroken and hopeless most of the time. But here you are, the doctor’s hope.   
It’s all one big paradox, I can tell you that".   
I sat there looking like a fish out of water, trying to comprehend what she just said to me. 'I feel overwhelmed. I’m from here, an actual Time lord, my parents loved me and they saved the universe! What the hell!'. 

"But how is it that I ended up in another universe exactly?" 

"Your parents at one point was part of a multiverse hopper unit- a research team. Your parents wanted you safe, so they sent you to that one. And it was up to me to pull you back and here you are". 

"Did they know of how I would grow up with those foster families?" I ask emotionally. 

"No, they only saw you bonding with the doctor. They were happy that you would at least get one parent in the end". 

"What are you to me exactly then and why would you tell me this now?"

"Think of me as a big sister, or a really fun aunt, or even a distant cousin, maybe even a grandma, I don't know, you can choose.  
I came to you only now because you are finally alone after these few days. And before then you weren't ready yet". 

"Okay it makes sense, sort of, um, did you take my memories away as well when I was youner? If you did, why did you take them?". I ask her. 

"Your parents thought it would be better if you didn't know where you came from, they didn't want to break your hearts. They put a perception filter over you, it is spread all over your body, hiding you and others from your own biology. It is sort of like a Chameleon Arch, but not really.  
Also because of your biology, I had to speed up your body’s age to be passable as human. You are supposed to look even younger by a few more years. It was all necessary to protect you". 

"Well can I have my memories back please?" I ask hopefully

"You can, slowly but surely you will receive your memories. And there is one more thing I want to do for you". 

"What is it?" I ask curiously. 

"I can help you get some of your childhood back, I'm helping you release the pain you experienced. You will find from now on you are going to act more like a time tot than a human, especially with the release of your memories. It’s not to happen immediately but going to happen gradually over time. Your aging will return back to normal and you will digress to your original body age". ‘I’m going to look even younger, no, I’m having a hard time as it is fitting in here, argh’.

Bad wolf gets up, not really caring about my inner dialogue and says, "well, now you know the truth, I'm going to leave you to sleep, and don't worry little time tot, I'm always watching out for you. One last thing, you can trust the doctor, he is your family now, if you don't accept it, then you are going to have a very difficult and unhappy time here. He loves you as his own daughter or he will in the future. Oh, and Try not to change too many things in the time line, you'll be able to sense what you can change or not the more you travel in the time vortex.   
The doctor will be able to teach you about these things as well. I must caution you as well, You mustn’t tell him about me yet, it could unravel the universe. You can tell him about ‘sensing the future’ on certain adventures, and he will chalk it up to your ability, which is the truth in a sense. As well as your memories, you don’t have to tell him, but you can.   
Good night little tot, sleep tight and if you truly need me, you can call me, I’ll try my best to aid you, I’ll be watching over you". 

"Night, but I don't think I will be able to sleep further tonight". I say truthfully. 

"Mmm, you're right, let me help you", before I could protest she was in front of me and pressed her hand to my head, I saw a golden light and fell asleep in that very moment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Time skip-

I started to stir a few hours later, I felt so refreshed. 'I can't believe Bad wolf came to visit me last night. I finally know the truth. I was loved deeply by my family. I had a family, and gained a new one. I feel giddy, it’s a new day, and I don't feel so tired anymore, bad wolf must have done something’. 

I realize I'm still in yesterday's clothes, I decide to hold up on the shower cause if we go to new earth, and the disinfectant will do its job. 

I walk into my closet and find so many clothes in here, especially clothes that I like and that fit me. I dress in new clothes. A white knee length dress, the sleeves coming right to my elbows, with black tights, wearing navy blue flats, and a navy blue scarf. I remember it being windy on new earth, so I pick a light blue jersey. 

'Morning Ayla!', I heard the doctors enthusiastic voice in my head. I got such a fright I tripped over my own two feet as I got startled. 

'Are you okay Aylee? Sorry I didn't mean to give you a fright.'

'Don't worry about it doctor. And good morning to you too', I say. 

'Okay, good, once you are done, will you come to the kitchen, I've made some breakfast for us. If you can't remember the way, the Tardis will help you'. 

'Sure thing, I'll be there in a moment'. I head for the door and soon find the kitchen with Rose and the doctor chatting happily. 

"Morning", I say to them. 

"Did you sleep well, first night in the TARDIS and all?", Rose asks me. 

"I did thank you, I don't feel so tired anymore". I say happily. 

The doctor hands me my breakfast and I quickly stuff my face. 'I didn't realize how hungry I was until now'. 

I see the doctor beaming at me as I thought this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Doctor POV 

I worked through the night, until Rose came in, we started chatting about different things until I felt the bond stir. 'Ayla is waking up'. She seems to be in a good mood. 'Good, then hopefully she will listen to me today'. 

I led Rose to the kitchen and we started to make breakfast. I told Ayla to come and have some breakfast.   
'Finally she is eating properly, and almost everything on the plate, the past few days that I have been with her, I've been worried about the amount of food she has eaten, her body is recovering from malnutrition in good time- won't be long now until she is fully recovered'. 

"You look beautiful today Ayla", Rose says to her. Ayla blushes and replies with a soft "thank you". 

When we were done, we went to the console room. Rose asks,

"Where are we going today?"

"Farther than we have ever been before, hold on tight Ayla".

"Ayla, traveling with me can get dangerous, so there are rules that you have to follow to keep you safe. Rose has to follow rules as well. And the first rule is absolutely no wandering away. I want you to stay by my side at all times unless I tell you otherwise. When I give a command, I expect you to follow it. If not, then you are going to stay in the TARDIS during certain adventures. Do you understand?" I ask, hoping she would take this seriously. 

I see her face looking a bit defiant, but it changes to acceptance. 'Good'. 

She nods her head at me. "A verbal response please Ayla". I can hear her think ‘I expected him to say something like this to me’.

"I understand doctor". 

"Good, let’s go". 

The TARDIS has materialised across the river from a massive city. Flying cars zoom overhead.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth".   
"That's just. That's just...” she didn't seem to find words for this.   
"Not bad. Not bad at all", I reply finishing her sentence. 

Ayla's mind seems to be filled with wonder. She looks in awe at everything around her. 

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. What's that smell?"   
"Apple grass", both Ayla and I said at the same time.   
"Apple grass", Rose repeats in wonder.   
I look at Ayla and ask, "how did you know that?". "It smells just like apples", she replies. 'Sheesh, suspicious much doctor', she thinks in her mind. ‘She is hiding something, I can feel it. I don't think she intended for me to hear that. I just want to make sure if it’s her time sensitive abilities working or just observation'

"Come on", I say as I start walking on the hill. 

I take off my coat and lay it in the grass, as I sit down, pulling Ayla down with me, and Rose sits on her other side. 

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted". 

"That was our first date". Rose replied

"We had chips". I say and I feel Ayla's amusement again, 'I'll just leave it for now'. I think.   
"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in".   
"What's the city called?"  
"New New York", I say. 

"Oh, come on". Rose says unbelievably. 

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York. What?" I say confused at the end at the look she was giving me. Ayla sitting there quietly, listening to Rose and I.   
"You're so different". Rose states.  
"New ,New Doctor". 

Ayla feels a bit nervous. 'What’s wrong?' I ask in her mind. 'It’s nothing, I thought I saw a big spider for a split second, but there is nothing there now'. I look at her with a worried expression. ‘I hope she’s not seeing things, I’ll have to keep a closer eye on her’. 

Time skip

Ayla POV

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose said. 'I agree but I also understand, I don't like hospitals either".   
"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps. "

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted". We heard through the hospital. 

Rose looks around and say, "Very smart. Not exactly NHS". 

"No shop. I like the little shop", the doctor says.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything".  
'Oh Rose' I think, 'it doesn't work that way, as people evolve its only logical that viruses, and bacteria evolve'. 

The doctor looks at me impressed and says to Rose, "The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war".  
Rose and I finally notice the faces of the nursing staff in their nun-like wimples and habits. I knew what to expect but the real life thing... 'so weird'.   
"They're cats", Rose says  
"Now, don't stare", the doctor says to us, "Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there".

The Doctor grabs my hand and walks into the lift with me by his side. Leaving Rose to follow,  
"Ward 26, thanks!" 

She was too slow, the doors started to close, "hold on! hold on!", she yells. 

"It’s too late, we're going up". The doctor yells to Rose

"It’s alright, there's another lift". Rose yells back. 

"Watch out for the disinfectant!"  
"Watch out for the what?"  
"The disinfectant!" We yell together. 

"The what?!"  
"The disin... Oh, you'll find out!"  
As he says this the disinfection starts, I got startled by the spray of the water. "Argh, its cold". The doctor laughs at me and enjoys his mini shower. I did not expect it to be this unpleasant. 

We got to ward 26  
"Please report to reception" we heard from the speakers. 

We were escorted by one of the nurses  
"Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop" 'you and your shop doctor', I think. 

The nurse removes her veil-Sister Jatt. "The hospital is a place of healing".   
"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people", he says to her

The nurse replies, "The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend"  
We pass pass an open cubicle.  
"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York"

That's Petrifold Regression, right?   
The doctor says sadly.   
"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this"  
I zone them out, thinking if I should have taken Rose's hand instead of leaving her. But I can feel that if I did change it, all the flesh would die in the end and Cassandra would get away.  
"He'll be up and about in no time", sister Jatt says. 

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue". 

"Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognise? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient"  
"No, I think I've found him".   
A large face in a container by the picture window with a view of the city. 'The face of Boe'. I thought, not realizing that the doctor heard me. 

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman in your care?"

"Oh, I think my friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?"  
"Certainly, sir", sister Jatt says and then leaves. 

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or..." novice Hame says. 

"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying.   
"Of what?"   
And I think, 'old age', the same time as the sister says, "Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible".   
"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, it’s the Doctor"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Doctor brings Hame and I a cup of water.

"That's very kind. There's no need", Novice Hame says.

"You're the one working", the doctor says. He looks at me and says "drink little one, you have barely drank anything today". I feel a bit annoyed, all my life no one really cared about my health or what I consume, now after all these years of taking care of myself, now he wants to tell me what to do. Argh, but he is right, again, I haven't drank anything today'. 

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs". ‘I wonder what songs he likes?’, the Doctor looks at me funny. ‘What, it’s a valid question’. 

"Are we the only visitors? 

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself". 

"What does that mean?" He asks. 

"It's just a story"

"Tell me the rest". 

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God and his child". I sat there shocked, trying to hide my feelings from the doctor. ‘She can’t mean me. I’m not even his child. This phrase wasn’t even said in the show. But who else could she be referring to? And after what Bad wolf said, about us being family. It’s still not easy to accept, I’m going to just try and go with the flow and see to where this leads’

Doctor POV

'She just keeps surprising me. How did she know it was the face of Boe, and knew that he was dying of old age? I'm going to have to talk to her about it'. 

But what shocked me the most was what novice Hame said about the message the Face of Boe has for me, and it included Ayla as well. 

-Time Skip-

Doctor POV

'Something is up with Rose, she is different, and speaks with a strange voice, she shows impossible knowledge about the computer system, she would not even know about, so what happened to her?' 

The three of us walk into Intensive Care, and I hear, 'Doctor, Something is going on with Rose?', I respond into her mind, 'I can see that. I don't know what but I will find out'. 

-Time Skip-

I woke up inside a cell. 'Where is Ayla?'

"Let me out! Let me out!" I yell

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only". Cass-Rose says. 

"You've stolen Rose's body, where is Ayla?

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy". 'I can feel Ayla close by'. 

"What have you done to Ayla? Just let them go, Cassandra". 

"I've done nothing to the brat, I sprayed her with what I gave you. I will let Rose go, as soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's show time"

"Anything we can do to help?" Sister Jatt says. 

"Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money"

“The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept", said sister Casp. 

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" 

"I'm afraid not." Said the sister

"I'd really advise you to think about this."

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline". 

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed". Said Cassandra

"Who needs arms when we have claws?"

"Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B", I hear Cas-Rose say.   
I hear a lever being pulled and all the doors on that level open. I comes out along with a lot of the diseased people. 

"What've you done?" I yell, I go to Ayla and try to wake her up. She struggles to open her eyes.   
"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!"

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!"  
I pick up Ayla and run after Cassandra and Chip as the people advance on the cats.

"Please, save us." I heard the people say. 

"Oh, my God", Cassandra says.   
"What the hell have you done?!" I say  
"It wasn't me", Cassandra defends herself. 

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down"

"But there are thousands of them!"

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" I say, running with Ayla in my arms, I can feel her fear as she clings to me. 

We ran, lost Chip and now we locked ourselves in a basement, protected for now. 

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?", Cassandra says. I put Ayla down and say, 

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death", I say to her. 

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead", she says with an accusing tone.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me!" 

"You asked for it". She says

Cassandra take a deep breath and blows energy out and comes straight to me.   
'Ow, my head,' she has taken control of my body. At least Ayla is okay, I can feel her through the bond. 

I hear Rose say, "Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?"

"Oh, my. This is different". I hear myself/Cassandra say. 

"Cassandra?!"

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"Get out of him", Rose and Ayla say at the same time. 

"Ooh, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it." I would have blushed if I had control of my body. 

The diseased people burst in.  
"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?", Cassandra yells panicked. ‘Stupid ape’, I think.

"Ladder. We've got to get up".   
"Out of the way, blondie!", she says, pushing Rose and Ayla out the way. Luckily I heard Rose tell Clair to go after me.

We climbed up, Rose and Ayla safely behind me as can be.   
"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something". Rose says.   
"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city" 'of course it is, she is a young woman' I think. "We're going to die if..." Rose stops mid-sentence when Matron Casp grabs her ankle". "Get off!", she yells. "All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything" sister Casp say. "Go and play with a ball of string", comes out of my mouth. 

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!"A diseased arm reaches up and grasps Casp's ankle. She falls, screaming! 

"Move!", Rose yells. They are gaining on us. 

The doors on the next level will not open. 

"Help us". The flesh calls out. 

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra yells. "Use the sonic screwdriver", Rose says. 

"You mean this thing? ", she asks holding it up. 'Cassandra, be careful with that', I sent to her. It’s difficult to speak to her. 

"Yes, I mean that thing.""Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts". 'Good, you might have control of my body for the moment, but my mind is my own'. 

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" 'No Rose', I try to say. 

"Hold on tight."

Cassandra transports to Rose. "Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!" She begs. 

"Not till you get out of her.", I warned her. "We need the Doctor", she says. 

"I order you to leave her", I yell, I can feel Ayla getting more scared. I try to send waves of calm to her. 

And then Cassandra did the unthinkable, she transferred into Ayla. 'No, no' I panic as I hear Ayla screaming in her mind with pain, trying to fight the compression.   
"Doctor, help, please help, Dad", Ayla cries out in her mind over and over again. 

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout", says Cassandra, not realizing the pain she is causing Ayla. "Cassandra, get out of her now! Cassandra get out, get out, you're torturing her!" 

Cassandra felt fear rising in her as I yelled at her, her (and Ayla's) face going pale"Oh, I am so going to regret this". She says as she transfers to the lead woman on the ladder below them.

Ayla barely holding onto the ladder with little strength left over, nearly slipping, she starts to climb, and her mind is in a daze. "Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting"

I finally get the doors open. And I climb out pulling Ayla up and Rose following. I hug Ayla tightly to my chest. Her eyes shut. ‘You’re okay Ayla, you’re okay’, I project into her mind trying to reassure her as well as myself. Not wanting to let her go. 

I look at Rose and say, "Nice to have you back", the lift doors close and we hear Cassandra say"No, you don't" , and she transferred to Rose again. 

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!", I turn to her, Ayla holds onto the back of my jacket, pressing her face into my back.   
"Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched".   
I sigh in exasperation, and hold out my hand to her.   
We enter the ward and Frau Clovis lunges at us with a metal stand. 

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look".   
I say trying alleviate her fear. 

"Show me your skin!", she demands  
"Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?"  
"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad" 

'Oh these stupid humans, they never learn'. "You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine", I say to Clovis.   
"I am not dying in here" 'how can she be so selfish', Ayla mumbles in her mind.   
"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!"  
"Not if it gets me out".   
"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"

I take Ayla to a chair next to the Face of Boe. "Stay here, don't move", I say to her and she nods.   
Everyone is busy grabbing drip bags while I collect a long piece of rope, tying it around my body, hanging all the solutions on it  
"How's that? Will that do? " I ask Cas-Rose. "I don't know. Will it do for what?"

Ayla POV

'My head hurts, and it’s not even been a week since I started recovering from the supposed bond with the doctor'. 

'Hi little princess' I hear in my head, it’s the Face of Boe. 

'I'm sorry this happened to you, how are you feeling?', Boe asks

'It’s not your fault. I've had better days, it just hurts a bit'. I reply

'If I had known, I would have tried to stop it', he says solemnly. 

I smile at him. 

'I'm curious, so will I meet you in your past then, my future?', he laughs slightly, and say, 'that little princess is spoilers'.  
‘Why do you call me that?’ I ask.   
‘It started the first time we met, let me tell you this at least, one day you are going to be lost, you will know where you are, and you will know where to find me. The rest is still a spoiler’. He replies. 

I huff at him. We start talking about our favourite colour and music. He is so easy to talk to. And actually knows my favourite food. He said I introduced him to his favourite fruit, which is also mine- dragon fruit.   
'Everyone is cured now, and the doctor is on his way, he is still so young. 'He says to me, grinning and winks, 'watch how I baffle him'.   
I grin at that, knowing what is going to happen.   
I hear the doctor as he remembers who is here,   
"The Face of Boe!"

"You were supposed to be dying". The doctor says. 

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait". Boe replies.   
"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face" Cassandra complains.   
"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew, you and your little girl", I blink at that, me?

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old"

There are? That would be impossible", he says as he winks at me. 

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me"

"A great secret". Boe confirms. 

"So the legend says". 

"It can wait", Boe says and I giggle a bit. 

"Oh, does it have to?" 

'Now who sounds like a time tot’? I think. 

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day"

And the Face of Boe beams away

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. And now for you". He says looking at Cassandra. 

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?"

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra".   
"I don't want to die", she says desperately.   
"No one does", he says. 

-Time Skip-

So Cassandra transferred to Chip's body. And the doctor took him/her to the past, where Cassandra was still young and beautiful. 

I didn't go out with them, I went to my room and got into my jimjams, lied on the bed, waiting for sleep to claim me. 

I heard a knock on my door. “Come in"

The doctor walks to the bed and sits next to me with a bowel of fruit and yogurt. "How are you feeling?

"Fine, my head hurts a little bit but other than that I feel fine". 

"Do you mind if I take a look to see if Cassandra did any lasting damage to your mind?", he asks. I feel a bit uncomfortable. 

"I thought you can already get into my mind through the bond". I say

"I can, but not to fully assess the damage". 

I gave him a nod, he put the bowl down on my bedside table and he touched my temples with his finger tips and search.   
'Is it possible to keep my thoughts private from you?’ I ask

'You can, but it takes a few years to learn to properly shield your mind, it takes longer because you are still young. Your mind would have had shield of sorts on your mind already if you had been on Gallifrey, the academy, with the help of your parents would have taught you that'. He says to me. 

Doctor POV

We dropped Cassandra off, and I see Ayla went to her room. Her mind is still fragile. I thought I would have killed Cassandra right then and there when she took over Ayla’s mind and body. And her screams, it broke my heart to hear her cry out. 

Although I can't believe it, she actually called me 'dad'. Time Tot instinct took over. But she still called me dad. I like it. It would be too soon for her to start outright calling me dad. I can sense that she still hasn’t accepted the bond, it’ll come over time. At least she accepts me now as a guardian of sorts, she still doesn’t like it. From time to time over the past few days I have heard some of the thoughts she had over this whole bonding situation, I just don’t want to let her know that I know. I don’t think she will trust me if she knows how much I listen in on her ramblings Although some of the things she thinks doesn’t make sense, I think she is more sensitive to time than of the others I’ve heard of. 

But what I'm curious about is how she knew those things. I went to her room. I want to ask her, but am scared she would shut me out completely if I pushed things too fast. 

She has barely eaten today, again. So I cut up some fruit, with yogurt and take it to her.   
I sat next to her, searching for any damage on her mind, it seems like her mind is a bit bruised. I tell her this and say,   
"It will take a day or two until it is fully healed, so you will probably have more headaches today and tomorrow".   
I take out a pain reliever from my pocket, "I'm going to give you some after you have eaten. And if it starts up again, please let me know". 

"I will, thank you doctor". 

She takes the bowel and starts eating, "do you want some?", she offers, but I decline politely.   
"No thank you, mine is in the kitchen", I say lying to her. She just raises her eyebrows,   
"Then why didn't you bring it with?", she asks. 'Clever girl'.   
"Because I'm not hungry right now". 

'Oh okay'. She finishes almost all of it. I try to convince her to eat a few more bites, "Doctor I'm full, please no more". 

I raise my hands in surrender.

"How is Rose doing after the whole Cassandra debacle?" She asks

"She is fine, she went to bed, and she is exhausted after today". 

She nods, I decide to leave" good night Ayla", I get up and kiss her forehead. She seems to be contemplating something.   
"Can you stay a little bit longer please, I don't want be alone right now", she says, feeling very insecure.   
"Of course" I got in right next to her, and she curled up right into me, already asleep, holding onto my shirt, head tucked in between my chest and arm. 

'She looks adorable'. I wish this moment could last forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Time Skip-

Ayla POV

It’s been about a week and a half since new earth, and we haven't really gone on another adventure yet, except to this flea market on some planet whose name I can't pronounce, let alone remember, I think the doctor got a bigger fright than I did with the incident with Cassandra. 

I'm exploring more of the TARDIS and came across the pool in the library.   
Rose and the doctor are doing god knows what. The doctor gave me permission to explore on my own. 

I remember Clara looking at the 'History of the Time War' book and decide that I want to know more about what happened in the war, and if my family is mentioned in it. 

I sit down on the floor with the book in my lap and start reading. 

'The Great time war, from a linear perspective lasted 400 years, but many were affected through the different points in time....'

As I read this, it feels like my hearts are breaking.   
I can see the things the doctor did, it’s scary. He was in the front line. I don't want to read this. It’s like a breach of privacy.   
I skip a few pages and the worst and. best thing is, I just came across my father's name-the researcher. It speaks of how he tried to find different ways of stopping the war, working with his wife, the inventor, finding new ways of fighting the Daleks, and how in the end he was targeted specifically by the Daleks, and killed after 250 years the war started. He was 4052 years old when he died. My father regenerated 7 times in his life time. And with those 7 pictures of his different faces.   
I have tears streaming down my face as I touch his faces in the book. 

"What are you doing!!!?" the Doctor yells angrily from right behind me. I got such a fright I closed the book quickly. 

"I...I was...I was reading...", I stuttered out. The doctor grabs up me from where I sat on the floor, rips the book from my hand,   
"You are to never touch this book again! Do you understand? This book is not meant for your eyes"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", I cringe away from him, but he is still holding onto my arm. 

'Doctor, you're scaring me'. 

"What, why, did you enjoy reading about the terrible things I did, huh? Or about how many died in this war?"

"No I didn't, please let go of me doctor, please", I beg him trying to pull my arm from his grasp. 

Doctor POV

I came here looking for her, I felt her sadness, and found her through the bond. 

I see her in the library reading the book, 'How dare she read that book, all the horrors she has seen me done. She should never have touched that book'.   
My emotions are out of control, with anger and fear. 'She is too young to be reading things like this'. 

"What, why, did you enjoy reading about the terrible things I did, huh? Or about how many suffered and died in this war?" I ask her

"No I didn't, please let go of me doctor, please" She begs. 

It feels like the colour is draining from my face. And the storm within me disappeared in an instant. Looking at her face, she is afraid of me. ‘Her thoughts of me are that of fear, I can see her imagining me hitting her’

I let go of her arm, she turns and runs out of the library. 

"Ayla, wait, I'm sorry, please", I run after her. 

 

Ayla POV

The doctor releases my arm and I bolt out of the door.   
I hear him call after me but I don't stop. I run as fast as I can to my room, I try to lock the door behind me but it doesn't want to lock. 'Come on, come on. Just lock you stupid door'. 

I hear the doctor at the door, saying, "Aylee, please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please I'm sorry". 

I don't know what to think. He scared me and I ran. Not the most logical choice but I wasn't thinking logically. And I'm still not. 'I thought he would have barged in already, why does he care now after the way he just reacted? I never should have come along', my mind feels muddled. 

"Ayla please, can I come in?", the doctor pleads, it sounds like he wants to cry. 

'I don't want him near me right now, he reminds me of Joe'. 

"Aylee I'm sorry". 

I hear him slide down the door and sit on the floor. 

I sit on the edge of my bed trying to process what just happened. 

I hear him sigh, gets up and leave down the hallway. 

Doctor POV

'How can I be so stupid? Why couldn't I just keep my temper under control? She...her emotions are so intense and unstable. I should have handled this better. She probably hates me now, now that she knows the terrible things I’ve done. She knows about the war. She is scared of me’. Dread filled me. 

I go to the console room and start tinkering with the plitter plotter.   
I didn't even notice Rose in here.   
"Doctor is everything ok?" Rose asks. 

I whirl around, nearly dropping my sonic screwdriver. 

"Oh Rose, I...I made a mistake with Ayla, and I don’t know how to fix it". I say to her. 'Maybe she can help'. 

"What happened doctor?"

"Ayla, she was in the library, exploring, when I felt these emotions coming from her. It was, um, how to describe it? Utter heartbreak. So I went to her and she was reading a book about the time war and I reacted badly and scared her. She ran away from me. She doesn't want me near her. How will she forgive me, not just the way I reacted but my role in the time war, I'm the reason they all died? I’m supposed to be her guardian, mentor, her dad". 

"Oh doctor, you are her dad even if it is a bit weird, and even dads make mistakes. She will forgive you, you'll see. She does care about you. You have to talk to her. Give her some space for half an hour or so and try again. She is still a kid, she needs you''. Rose says to me. Rose looks a bit put out about something. I have to remember to ask her about it. 

I just nod and say, "Time, I can do that". 

Ayla POV

'I can't think straight, argh, why did I read that book? Why couldn't I just leave it!' 

I get under my covers and wallow in this feeling of despair. 'The doctor was so angry with me. I disappointed him. I at least got to see what my real dad looked like. What do I tell the doctor? I shouldn’t have come here'

I close my eyes, wanting and waiting to let sleep claim me. 

'This is a dream. It must be'. I look around me, I'm standing in a room, it looks familiar, it looks like a room meant for child. I stand at the window looking out and I see a small garden with red grass, a few trees with silver leaves, and what looks like the sunset, the sky is so beautiful, full of clouds, its burnt orange. 'It looks almost like the clouds are on fire'. I see a few houses and buildings around. This is definitely not earth. They are massive and not of earth design. 

'This is Gallifrey'

It’s very warm here, like dry heat.

'Is this real or a dream?' I decide to look around a bit. 

I walk out of the room and see I'm on the 2nd floor of the house. I see a big balcony through a big glass door between the room I was just in and another room across from mine. 

I go down the stairs. They seem to be made up of glass. The stairs lead to the living room and the entrance hall. I enter the living room and see that it’s an open plan and can easily see the kitchen from here. And a lot of glass windows.   
On a table, in the middle of the living room is an orb , a little bit smaller than a basketball. I walk to it and see a moving image of a girl maybe two or three years old, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, just like mine, with a gorgeous woman with black hair and green eyes holding onto the girl, it looks like they are laughing about something, ' a joke maybe'. 

I can't stop staring at it. 'It looks so familiar, why do I feel so sad?'. 

"Ayla, I'm coming in okay", there is a knock on a door somewhere. 

"Ayla", someone is shaking me. 'No I don't want to lose that image'. 

I finally open my eyes after a few seconds, the doctor next to me. I blink up at him. 

"Ayla, I'm sorry about earlier, can you please forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you. The book that you had was not meant for your eyes. Especially the things that you must have read about me and what..." I interrupted him there saying,

"Doctor please stop talking, it’s okay, I'm better now. You scared me a bit and I didn't know that I shouldn't have read that book. I know you didn't mean to react that way, I’m sorry for reading the book". I say to him honestly. ‘I don’t like fighting, I have been fighting my entire life’.

"But the things I did, I didn't want you see that, I was no longer the doctor in those years, I didn’t really want you to know about the war". He says

"Doctor, I....saw you fought in the war and that’s all, I didn't read all that you did, it felt too personal". 

"I really am sorry Ayla, I reacted inappropriately". 

"Doctor its fine now; I just want to drop it please". 

"Okay Ayla, about the things you saw and read, please ask me about it and I will tell you. I ask you not to touch that book again". 

"I will come to you if I have any questions, and I promise I won’t touch the book unless you say I can". 

"Good, I don't like what just happened. I was scared of losing you Ayla". 'I was scared of losing you too doctor'. I thought to him. 

"You won't lose me, I'll always try to be here for you". The doctor promises as gives me a hug

"Doctor?"

"Yeah Aylee?"

"There is something I haven't told you. I wasn't sure if I should or not but I want to".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Doctor POV

"There is something I haven't told you. I wasn't sure if I should or not but I want to". She says. 

"What is it that you have to tell me?" 

"I know who my parents are". 

'I did not expect that', 

Ayla continues, "The reason I kept reading the book was to see if I could find them, and I did.   
Just before we went to new earth...", she is hesitating, 'but why?'

She continues, "I know their names and I wanted to know if it was maybe part of my imagination or not. And I somehow knew there was a war. So when I saw the book, yes I was curious and I started to read it but I wanted to know if I could find their names there.   
My father was known as The Researcher and my mother, The Inventor. I only found my father's role in the book so far. That's when you came in". 

"Oh Ayla, I'm so sorry. I have heard about them before, though I've never met them. They were highly spoken of. 

"I think I'm starting to remember more things. I had a dream just now but it didn't feel like a dream. I think it was Gallifrey. I was in a room, I think it was mine and I looked out the window, and saw the garden. Red grass, trees with silver leaves. It was beautiful. With hot weather".

Tears gathered in my eyes. She is remembering. ‘I don’t know f this is a good thing or a a bad thing. Will she hate me?’

"I also saw a picture of me and my mother in this orb. I can finally see that they cared about me. They didn't just abandon me. I think they sent me away for my own safety". 

"I think that whatever they did, they were trying to keep you safe. I'm glad they did". 

"Me too doctor, cause now I have you as my family".   
‘I can see the effort she is making. She is really trying to accept me, she is still holding back. Those humans who raised her still have a lot to answer for’. 

"Let's go to the kitchen, you haven't eaten lunch yet. What would you like to eat?" I ask her and she groans.   
'I'm still not used to eating so much or so often', I hear her say. 

"Will you tell me more about Gallifrey sometime Doctor?" she asks me. 

"Of course, you deserve to know about it. Since you can't go to the academy, I'll have to teach you myself. We can start tomorrow if you'd like with some of the basics. Things you would have already learned at the academy. 

I can feel her excitement growing, "really!? Yes, I would love to doctor". 

I pull her up and we meet Rose along the way, bringing her with to make some lunch.   
"Guess what Rose!" she tells Rose excitedly.   
"What?!" Rose asks. 

"The doctor is going to give me lessons tomorrow about Gallifrey and stuff". I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Rose’s eyes do not meet her smile, she looks put out.

-Time Skip-  
2 days later

Doctor POV

Ayla and I are sitting in the console room, and I'm teaching her a bit about the TARDIS. I can tell that the TARDIS is enjoying this as well, she likes having a tot on board as well.  
Rose walks in with a new outfit.   
"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asks us about her clothes. 

“Looking good Rose”, Ayla responds.   
"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this".   
I say as I put a CD into the Tardis player. And say “Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979”. 

“You're a punk”, Rose says. 

“It's good to be a lunatic” 

“That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabillly thrown in”. Rose says while Ayla stares at us clueless.   
“Would you like to see him?”, I ask Rose.   
“How'd you mean? In concert?”

“What else is a TARDIS for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?” I ask Rose, then looking over at Ayla and she nods.   
‘This sounds familiar’ I hear Ayla think. ‘The music?’ I think in confusion.

Rose answers, “Sheffield it is”.   
“Hold on tight”, I tell the girls. 

Ayla POV

The Doctor beats the rhythm of the song on the console as they travel. 

“Stop!”, Rose says

We stop suddenly, and get thrown to the floor.

“Ow Doctor, can you actually drive the TARDIS?”, I ask him, rubbing my arm that I had fallen on. He looks slightly offended and answers in my mind ‘Of course I can’. 

And he continues saying to both me and Rose, “1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb”. 

We step outside the TARDIS onto the Highlands. And he continues, “And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to...”Rifles are cocked in our direction, “...My thumb”. I grab onto the doctor’s jacket as we are surrounded by Redcoats. The officer in charge is on a black horse. ‘He must be Reynolds’, I think. I didn’t see the doctor give me a side glance as I thought this. “1879. Same difference”, He says. 

‘Really doctor, that’s like saying tomato, potato. Same difference’, I think sarcastically. “You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl”. He says pointing to the doctor and then to Rose who is obviously underdressed for this time period.

‘I’m luckily dressed in a forest green long sleeve winter dress with comfy leather boots, not time appropriate but at least I’m covered. It’s all thanks to the TARDIS, she picked out the dress’.

“Are we in Scotland?”, the doctor asks in a Scottish accent.

“How can you be ignorant of that?” Reynolds asks suspiciously.

“Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale with my daughter Ayla. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?” He says, looking at Rose.

“Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot.”, Rose does the perfect imitation of a drunk english girl mocking the Scotts. “No, don't do that”. The doctor says, while I try to stifle my laugh behind the doctor’s back. 

“Hoots mon”, Rose continues. “No, really don't. Really”

“Will you identify yourself, sir?” Reynolds asks.

“I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may”, He gets out his psychic paper.

“As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself. 

A voice comes from a carriage nearby, “Let them approach”. 

“I don't think that's wise, ma'am”.

“Let them approach”, the voice said. Reynolds turned to us and said, “You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference”“Ayla, Rose, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith”. 

‘I’m meeting a queen, gosh this is so exciting. I have to act cool’. 

I gave a short curtsy, saying in a near perfect Scottish accent, “I’m Ayla Mcrimmon, your majesty”. The doctor gave me an approving look. 

“Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked”

“I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials”, the queen said. 

And the doctor hands her the psychic paper“Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector”.

The doctor looks baffled, “Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?”

“ A tree on the line. “An accident?” 

‘Of course not doctor, she is the bloody queen’ , ‘language Ayla’, he reprimands me. I have the urge to stuck my tongue out at him. 

“I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned. “

“An assassination attempt? “Rose looked in disbelief, “”What, seriously? There's people out to kill you? “

“I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun. Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow”.   
“This Doctor , his daughter and his timorous beastie will come with us”. 

‘It’s so weird being called his daughter, I wish I could correct her’. “Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall”. Reynolds replies. 

“Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!”, the Queen says, not knowing how true it is. I look at the queen and shiver as she says this. 

The doctor gives me a worried look. ‘Are you okay?’, ‘yeah, I have a bad feeling about this. Please whatever you do, try not to upset the queen, like losing your accent’. I reply to him in my head as Rose, the doctor and I walk with the soldiers. 

‘What makes you think this is going to be bad?’ He asks pressingly, which makes me a bit uncomfortable.

‘A feeling doctor, can we drop it please, I don’t like it here’, I ask pleadingly. 

‘Fine, for now, but we will talk about this. You will not leave my side. Am I clear?’, ‘Yes doctor, but what if I need the loo?’ He gives me a look and I give him a relenting look. 

All our mind talk took about a minute, even if it did feel longer. Rose starts to speak, “It's funny though, because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her”. “1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!” 

“ I know! “

“What a laugh! “

“She was just sitting there”. Rose says. “Like a stamp”.

“I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it”.

“Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time”

“Ten quid?” Rose asks. 

“I wouldn’t Rose, Doctor”, I say finally speaking up, “why?”, Rose asks

“I don’t want to anger the queen. I don’t know, I feel like this is a pivotal point in the timeline”. 

Doctor POV

Ten quid?” Rose asks me“I wouldn’t Rose, Doctor”, Clairy speaks up, “why?”, Rose asks 

“I don’t want to anger the queen. I don’t know, I feel like this is a pivotal point in the timeline”. 

‘She is a time sensitive tot. This just confirms it more. Not even I can sense that. I can sense a bit of what she is feeling, she feels heavy, worried. Maybe this is too soon for her to be out here. It’s too late to take her back to the TARDIS’. 

A man comes out to meet Queen Victoria. ‘The servants here look a bit out of place’. 

“Your Majesty”, the man says.

“Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?” The queen asks Sir Robert.

“She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on”. He replies to her. 

Ayla holds onto my coat, she is projecting her thoughts unknowingly, ‘That’s a bit odd, it’s like he does not want us here and it seems like no one here is really noticing this.’, she   
thinks. ‘Ayla has a point’. 

“Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. 

The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl”. 

“Sorry”, Rose mutters. I reply to whoever is listening, “She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so...”

“Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?” rose asks the queen. “It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?”Rose mutters again “So close”. 

Rose doesn’t hear Ayla but I do, “not really Rose, this could bring trouble”.   
‘Comments like these make me worry for her’. 

Time Skip——————————->

We are in the observatory now, and Queen Victoria makes a remark, looking at the massive bronze telescope “This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour”. 

Sir Robert replies, “All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself”. 

‘This telescope is magnificent’, Ayla thinks. ‘ We should really start working on her projected thoughts’. “I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I? “I ask Sir Robert. “Help yourself”. “What did he model it on? “

Sir Robert replies, “I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories”.  
“It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of...” 

I look at Rose and Ayla is trying to stifle a giggle. “Am I being rude again? “

“Yep”. Rose replies. 

“But it's pretty. It's very pretty” I say, not trying to sound too rude. “And the imagination of it should be applauded”.  
Rose says “Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?” ‘I can feel Ayla’s irritation at Rose’. 

“This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairy tales”. 

He sounds like a fascinating guy.   
So I reply, “Stars and magic. I like him more and more”. I feel a spike of irritation towards me from Ayla. ‘What?’ I think towards her.   
“Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg”. “That's Bavaria”, I say for the sake of Rose and Ayla.   
“When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported”. The queen says forlornly.I ask, “So, what's this wolf, then? ““It's just a story” Sir Roberts says.

-Time Skip-

Doctor POV

Dinner time is still 30 minutes away. Rose went to get dressed. I refused to let Ayla out of my sight. We are currently in one of the guest chambers.   
I don’t want to but I have to address Ayla about her behaviour. I look at her and start,

“Aylee, how are you holding up?”

“Shouldn’t you already know, since we are bonded?” she asks irritated. 

“Ayla, I can feel your emotions now, but I do try to block you out most of the time to give you privacy. I would rather ask you face to face”. I say to her, only lying a bit. 

“Oh, um... thanks for that I guess”, she says a bit deflated rubbing the back of her neck. 

“I can see you are irritated and scared, and it’s only gotten worse. I want to help you”. I prompt her mind a bit through our bond. She doesn’t notice luckily. 

“I’m sorry, I’m normally good at controlling my emotions, but ever since I came with you, it’s almost like I have less control than normal. And I’m not used to someone looking out for me. You are being a bit overbearing right now. 

And I’m freaking out a bit because something is going to happen soon and people are going to die. I don’t want people to die like with the Sycorax. I’m also tired and hungry. We haven’t eaten anything besides breakfast and we walked over ten miles today. I’m confused doctor. I don’t know what to do with myself’’. As she says all this, silent tears stream down her face, I grab onto her and hug her tight to my chest, trying to soothe her through the bond. 

‘She somehow hid these feelings from me, although I didn’t go much deeper than the surface of her mind.

I might have pushed the bond a bit too much, or maybe just the right amount for our relationship to strengthen. 

“It’s going to be okay Ayla, I’ll look out for you and do my best to protect everyone else. I have to ask Ayla, what do you know of what’s going to happen here exactly?”

She is a bit hesitant, but she speaks anyway without my prompting. “I know there are bad people here, the assassins. And I know Sir Robert is going to die, but he doesn’t have to, it doesn’t feel like he is integral to the time line and Mr Reynolds is also going to die. And I’m not sure if he can be saved’. 

“Ayla, you need to listen to me, if anyone is going to die here tonight, it’s not your fault. You have to tell me these things Ayla. Don’t hold back. 

When we get the chance back on the TARDIS, I’m going to start teaching you about the things you should’ve learned in the academy, about the things you can sense”, she nods so I continue, “if you sense something like this again, tell me, okay?”

“I will doctor, I promise”. 

“Good, now allons-y, we have a dinner to get to!”

 

Ayla POV

We are all sitting here at the dining room table, minus Rose. Everyone around me is having a whale of a time, discussing boring stuff, the queen’s dead husband, and the wolf. 

‘Doctor!’ I call to him in my mind, he doesn’t look at me but He squeezes my hand showing he is listening. 

‘Doctor, docy, docter! I’m bored’ I say in my head. 

The doctor ignores me and I sigh, ‘well, things are going to start getting interesting now anyway’

Sir Robert is mentioning the wolf, and the doctor looks warily at the monks, making the connections. And now chaos,

What is the meaning of this?”, Queen Victoria demands, as well as Reynolds, “Explain yourself, Sir Robert! “ “What's happening?”  
“I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife” Sir Robert replies to the queen. 

The doctor realizes about Rose, “Rose! Where's Rose? Where is she? Sir Robert, come on!” The doctor drags me with them to the cellar while Captain Reynolds keeps his revolver trained on the chanting monk. 

We can hear Rose as we approach the cellar, ‘this is so scary!’ ‘One, two, three, pull! One, two, three, pull!’

“One, two, three, pull!”The end of the chain breaks free of the wall. The Doctor and Robert kick their way in.

“Where the hell have you been? “ Rose demands, while the doctor is staring at the scary were wolf,

“Oh, that's beautiful”, he mutters. 

‘Seriously, that’s what you call beautiful!’ 

“Come on, go. Get out!”, Sir Robert yells as The werewolf breaks out of the crate. “Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!”, the doctor yells. 

As I run out with the rest of the people, while the doctor stares at the wolf in admiration.  
‘Seriously, now is not the time to stare death in the face’. “Come on”, Rose says. 

We ran again, into the house, the wolf kills a lot of people, and the doctor us holding tightly onto my hand the entire time. ‘We have to get to the library, we’ll be safe in the library’. 

The queen is with us ,and we all head towards the library. 

Reynolds just died, I’m next to the doctor as, Rose nearly got attacked by the wolf. We are now inside the library

“Barricade the door”, Sir Robert says, and they do.

“Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute”. The doctor says as we all stand and listen, waiting.

There is a howl.

The doctor continues, “It's stopped.”We can hear the werewolf sniffing at the door, then leaves.

“It's gone”. I say to them. 

“ Listen”, Rose says, we all hear footsteps and growls outside the walls. 

“Is this the only door?”, the doctor asks, 

‘no’!, I say in my mind panicky as Sir Robert answers, “Yes. No!”They quickly barricade the other door. 

The doctor looks at me, ‘We’ll talk about this later’.  
“Shush”, Rose says. The noises continue outside the walls.“I don't understand. What's stopping it? “

The doctor responds, “Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in? “

“ I'll tell you what, though”. Rose says in an amused tone. “What? ““Werewolf”, she says. “I know. You all right?”, he asks“I'm okay, yeah”, she says. 

“And you Ayla?” he turns to me, and I respond, “l’m fine”, ‘scared though’. The doctor takes my hand in his holding it for comfort. I’m contemplating if I should rip my hand from his, but can’t find it in me to let go. 

Sir Robert starts to speak, “I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff? “  
“Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy”. The doctor says. ‘That’s not a very appropriate thing to say doctor’ I think to him.

“I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now”. 

‘No Rose, don’t offend the bloody queen’, I told you not to do this’, I think as I facepalm. 

The Queen looks offended, “Do you think this is funny?”Rose looks contrite, “No, Ma'am. I'm sorry”.  
“What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please.

What exactly is that creature? “

The doctor responds,” You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform”.

“And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?”

‘I told you doctor, I told you. You don’t listen to me. You clearly didn’t take me seriously’, I think to him angrily, trying to rip my hand from his, but he wouldn’t let go. 

“Oh right, sorry, that's...”, he starts to respond to the queen.

‘’I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world”.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Doctor POV

‘I should have listened to Ayla, I can feel she is angry with me, I can’t deal with this right now. She tried to rip her hand from mine, but I held on tight, she needs the comfort just as much as I do. Holding onto her gives me assurance that she is okay’. 

‘Ayla, I’m sorry, we will talk about this later. But right now we need to figure what’s keeping the wolf out and how we are going to survive the night’.   
She looks at me angrily, ‘look what’s on the doors’.   
‘What’s on the doors? Oh I see, Mistletoe, is that it?’ she doesn’t answer, I feel hurt by her actions and let her hand go, deciding to give her some space. 

I turn to Robert and ask, “ Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did you father put that there?”“I don't know. I suppose”. He answers. “On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder”. I go to lick the woodwork. ‘Argh. Gross’, I hear from Ayla and smile ‘at least I’m getting a reaction from her that is not anger’.   
“Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins”. I tell all of them. ‘How did Ayla know?’  
“And the wolf's allergic to it?” Rose asks.  
“Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things”.   
Robert speaks up, “Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon”.  
“Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he? “, I say to him mockingly.   
“Being rude again”, Rose comments. “Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have”I throw some books to Rose.  
“Arm yourself”. 

Ayla POV

We have been sitting here for almost forty minutes. I decide to go check on how the queen is doing. 

I walk to her, and curtsy, “hello, your majesty, how are you holding up?”

She looks at me for a moment, and answers, “I’m alright child. Come sit, you look like you are going to sleep any moment”. 

“Thank you, Your majesty”. I sit there next to her as the Doctor, Sir Robert and Rose go through the books.   
I look to the queen and say softly, “I’m sorry that your night turned out this way. The doctor, he is a good man you know, he helps where he can. He will always be there where he is needed the most. I don’t think he does it the way people expect, but he gets the job done. He looks like he doesn’t care but he does, as does Rose”  
.   
“Thank you child, I will take what you said to me into consideration. But he is clearly a dangerous man,” she says softly to me, “you are still a child, and while in his care, you are in danger. If we survive tonight, I want you to consider coming with me”. 

I sat there looking shocked. I don’t know if the doctor heard this, he has made no indication that he has. 

“Thank you, ma’am. But I...I need the doctor. He is like the only family I have left”. I tell her quietly.   
She nods, “Take it into consideration child, you are in danger when with this man. You will have a place with me”. I give her a nod. 

“Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here “, Rose says. “Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe”, the doctor asks. “A book on magic”  
They continue to speak about the books, they found out about the shooting star, three hundred years ago. And realize what the wolf wants. The throne.   
Time skip——————————->  
I’m half asleep on the chair. The doctor and them sounds like they figured out about the wolf. ‘The action is about to start’.   
I think this as plaster dust falls from the ceiling and in my face, I sneeze and we all look up to the domes skylight.  
“That wolf there”, the doctor points out, grabbing my arm, pulling me to him as the glass in the skylight cracks.  
“Out! Out! Out!” He yells. 

We all run towards the observatory. Adrenalin kicking in again. Rose almost died. The wolf was barely an inch or two away from her.

We are outside the observatory when the doctor asks Sir Roberts,

“No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this? “Sir Roberts replies, “Just do your work and I'll defend it”. 

“If we could bind them shut with rope or something”, the doctor suggests.

“I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside”, Sir Robert demands

“Good man”, the doctor says. He closes the door. 

“Doctor, what are you doing, we can save him”, I say to him. ‘I’m sorry Ayla, he made his choice’, the doctor replies. I feel so angry. “Ayla please stand to the side, I can’t deal with this right now”, he commands. 

“Your Majesty, the diamond”, he asks. 

“For what purpose? “

“The purpose it was designed for”. I see Sir Robert take a sword from a display on the wall and stands ready as the werewolf comes up the stairs.   
Queen Victoria hands over the diamond.

“Rose”, the doctor says. They go to the control wheels and start raising the telescope up.“Lift it. Come on”. 

“Is this the right time for stargazing? “ Rose asks

“ Yes it is” The Doctor replies

‘Now is my chance, I can save him’, I think, the doctor is busy with the telescope raising it, too distracted to notice yet.   
I hear Sir Robert, as I walk closer to the door

“I committed treason for you, but now my wife will remember me with honour!”, I open the door as fast as I can, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him in as fast as I can, closing the door behind me.

Queen Victoria holds up her jet cross and prays.

“What are you doing!?”,The doctor and Sir Robert yells at me. As Sir Robert and I hold the door. The doctor’s voice, scaring me, sending shivers down my spine, more than the wolf. 

“You said this thing doesn't work”. Rose says. 

“It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up”, he says, his voice still as scary, even Rose can feel it. 

“It won't work. There's no electricity. Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight”. 

“You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on! Come on!”

The moon shines down into the telescope lens and bounces between the prisms, magnifying as it goes. We can’t hold the door anymore, I feel like I’m going to pass out soon. I tell Sir Robert to move out of the way in ten seconds; otherwise we are going to die being skewered by the wood and wolf claws.   
We both moved out of the way. The werewolf breaks in and goes for Queen Victoria. The Doctor slides the diamond over to where the light hits the floor. It refracts upwards, catching the werewolf in its beam and lifting it up off the floor. 

The wolf turns back into a young man, hanging as if it is being crucified in mid-air.

The werewolf speaks, “Make it brighter. Let me go”.

The Doctor adjusts the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turns back into a wolf shape, howls and vanishes. 

Queen Victoria looks at a small scratch on her wrist.“Your Majesty? Did it bite you?”, the doctor asks. 

“No, it's, it's a cut, that's all”, she replies hastily. 

“If that thing bit you...? “

“It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing”.

“Let me see”, the doctor demands. 

“It is nothing”. The queen replies. 

I sit there in the floor, the adrenaline gone, I could barely keep my eyes open when the doctor comes to me. I lift my head to look at him in the eyes, and lower them as quick as I can. 

He grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. “You will never do something like that again. Do I make myself clear Ayla? DO I?” He says in a low demanding voice. 

“Crystal”, I say quietly, with a quiver in my voice. 

“Good, because you are grounded.” 

He grabs my hand and takes me to the guest room allotted to us. 

I was laying in the bed now, the doctor sitting at the foot of the bed, “ I tried to speak, “Doctor, I’m sor...”. 

“I can’t speak to you right now Ayla, what you did was reckless, go to sleep”. With that command I was knocked out. 

Doctor POV

‘My hearts nearly stopped when I saw her risk her life. She disobeyed me, risking her life. I should have known she would try something like this. I just don’t know her that well yet. She did ask that we save his life, but she is my first priority. Robert wanted to die, he wanted to leave in honour. 

She knew he would die, it’s dangerous to change the timeline. She needs to learn. What am I going to do with her?’ I think while pinching my nose in frustration.

I sit here in the foot of the bed, I hear a knock on the door, it’s Rose with one of the guards. 

“Doctor, how are you doing? How is she?”, Rose asks as we close the door. 

“She is exhausted, as am I. I’m angry at her Rose, she nearly died, I don’t know what I would do if I lost her. I...”, there are tears in my eyes, refusing to fall. 

“She is okay doctor, she didn’t die. You won’t lose her. We will protect her. No matter what”. 

Time Skip—————————>

Doctor POV  
Its early morning, we are standing in the drawing room, in the presence of the whole household, Ayla, Rose and I kneel before Queen Victoria, who is armed with a sword.

The previous night’s events still playing in my mind. Since Ayla got up, she has not left my side. 

“By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. And by the power invested in me by the church and the state, I dub thee Dame Ayla of TARDIS. You may stand”

“Many thanks, Ma'am”, I say to her

“Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home”  
Ayla just bows. 

“Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave”. I say to her. 

“Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused”. The Queen says. ‘Oh man, Rose won the bet’. 

“Yes! “, Rose nearly yells out.

“Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you”“I'm sorry?” I say, thinking about what Ayla mentioned. 

“I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it.  
You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you may survive this terrible life. And I hope to God that you will not corrupt this young child in your care. Now leave my world, and never return”, she says, then looks at Ayla,

“Dear Child, I gave you a choice last night when we spoke, my offer still extends to you. What is your decision?”. ‘Wait ,what offer?’, I ask in her mind. She doesn’t respond.   
Ayla looks at me with tears in her eyes, then to the queen and takes a deep breath, “As much as I would love to come with you, your majesty, I can’t, I know you offered me a place by your side, but they are my family. And family means we all stay together”. 

I look at her in shock, when did this happen? 

“Very well then child. Don’t let this man corrupt you. Stay safe, and you will always have a place in my kingdom”

“Thank you, your majesty”. She replied. 

“I believe Sir Richards wish to say something to you child”.   
Richard comes forward from where he stood, next to the queen, he looks at Ayla, “I wish to say thank you. I owe you my life, I know you are leaving soon, and so to convey my and my wife’s gratitude, we give you this necklace”.   
He bows towards Ayla as does his wife. The necklace he just gave her looks like a silver necklace with an emerald gem hanging from it. 

Time Skip ————————->

Ayla POV

We just came into the TARDIS. The doctor and Rose making jokes about the queen being a werewolf. 

I go to my room, and gather my things for a nice long overdue shower. 

As I stand there , nearly done in the shower, I start to cry, all the emotions from the previous night coming out in waves. From being stressed about who I can save to the doctor’s anger at me. I can feel a headache forming. ‘I don’t want to do this anymore’

Doctor POV

Rose and I were still speaking, while Ayla went to her room, sulking. 

When all of a sudden I feel my hearts breaking as Ayla’s emotions rage. 

I gasp, “Doctor are you okay?, Rose asks. 

“I’m fine, it’s Ayla, she... her emotions are very strong. I need to go to her”. 

“Doctor, maybe you should give her some time”. 

“Rose, a Time Tot her age can’t handle such intense emotions. It can and will overwhelm her mind. It can drive her insane. This is one of the reasons for the bond, for the guardian to stabilize the tot’s emotions. They feel things incredibly deeply”. 

I start walking towards her room. 

Ayla POV 

I got out of the shower and got dressed. Wanting to get into bed and sleep for weeks. 

‘He shouldn’t have spoken to me like that’. I’m between being sad, worried and angry 

I hear the doctor knocking rapidly, my hearts sinks to my stomach, in trepidation, I open the door. He grabs me and hugs me to his chest. All of a sudden I feel so calm and at peace. I revel in this feeling. 

I start to cry again all of a sudden as my memories of the last thirty six hours came back. The doctor picks me up, sits down on the chair, and rocks me back and forth. 

“I’m sorry, I should have paid more attention to you, to what you have said. I wanted to save Robert but I was afraid that that would lead to you being hurt. You are my first priority”. 

“I wanted to save everyone but I knew I couldn’t. All I knew in that moment was that I could save Sir Robert, his wife needs him. I couldn’t let him die”. I say crying all over again. 

‘Argh stop crying Ayla, stop being such a cry baby’, I say to myself.

“I understand that, but you can’t do this again. Ever. You will not risk your life for the sake of those people”. He says. I stand up and sit at the foot of the bed opposite him, getting angry. 

“But you do it, you and Rose. How can you be so hypocritical? Do as I say and not do as I do”. I say to him. 

“This is different, I know what I’m doing. You don’t”. He replies harshly. 

“It doesn’t seem that way, most of the time you don’t know what you are doing. You go with the flow and hope everything works out in the end. And it does most of the time but I’m sure other times it doesn’t. It worked out fine today. Can’t you see that not everybody has to die”. I say heatedly. 

“I know what I’m doing Ayla, you are still untrained in your time abilities. You are still a child. You cannot know for sure if you can change something, like saving Robert’s life. You are right that not everyone has to die, but not at the risk of your own life”. 

Doctor POV. 

She sits across from me, saying “It doesn’t seem that way, most of the time you don’t know what you are doing. You go with the flow and hope everything works out in the end. And it does most of the time but I’m sure other times it doesn’t. It worked out fine today. Can’t you see that not everybody has to die”. 

‘Oh this child, I can’t risk her doing something like this again, it’s a going to be a long few days. I’m going to have to train her subtly to not go against me. It will take a while, but I’m going to push the bond more than before with a slight tinge of added compulsion’. 

“I know what I’m doing Ayla, you are still untrained in your time abilities. You are still a child. You cannot know for sure if you can change something, like saving Robert’s life. You are right that not everyone has to die, but not at the risk of your own life”. 

She is about to argue back, when I say, “Enough! This is my word on it. These were the conditions I gave you, if you wanted to come with, now you will have to deal with the consequences.

For the rest of the day, you will stay in your room, and come out only for meal times, which is lunch and dinner. If you do not follow through with this, you will stay in the TARDIS indefinitely until I feel like you have learned your lesson. In anyway, you won’t be leaving the TARDIS for a while until I feel I can trust you enough. Tomorrow we will start with your academy lessons. Do you understand?” I luckily used my dad voice. 

“Yes doctor”, she replies sully. ‘But you ignored me when I tried to tell you things, you brushed me off’, I hear her continue to speak in her mind.

“I’ll try to listen to you more, alright Ayla. I don’t mean to ignore you”. She nods, I can tell she is still angry about that.

‘I can’t believe I’m being grounded. I haven’t been grounded in years. I have to do as he says, otherwise I will be stuck in the TARDIS, I can’t exactly run away like in the foster homes’. I smirk at this internally. ‘Good girl’. 

And so the training starts.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Time Skip————————>  
Ayla POV

It’s been a week since The wolf incident. The doctor does not allow me out of his sight except when I am in my room. We haven’t gone anywhere. Except yesterday when the doctor took Rose out to a market place to buy her mom something. I wasn’t allowed out of the Tardis, the TARDIS doors was even locked. 

The doctor has been teaching me about Time Lord stuff. And teaching me how to write in Gallifreyan.  
Besides speaking the language, I can barely make out the writing. He has been successful with me opening up to him, I don’t know how I feel about it, but it somehow keeps me calm.   
I have told him some of the things that happened to me in the foster system. I don’t want to disappoint him again, but I will if I can save someone’s life. 

I decide to go to the doctor in the console room, “So doctor...”  
“Yes Ayla?” He replies. 

“Can we go do something, please? I’m bored out of my mind”. I ask

He sighs. “Nope, not today. If you are so bored, why not go swimming?”

“Argh, because I don’t want to. I want to go outside the TARDIS... please”. 

Doctor POV  
‘I wondered how long it would last until she would ask me. At least she feels comfortable enough with me now to talk to me like this. The training has been rough on my mental capacity.   
My mind hasn’t been used in such a way in centuries. I’m definitely not the first to do this training to a time tot. It happened more often in the great vampire war, where more tots were orphaned.   
Some tots didn’t approve of their guardian, so they rebelled, they refused the guardianship. It was a dangerous time, we couldn’t have that. So the time Lords and Ladies trained the tots to be more open to their guardians.  
My parent bond is incredibly strong now with Ayla, stronger than what it was with my own children. Possibly because she is the only one left’. 

“Okay, how about this, if you go put on some sporty clothes, I will take you to a special room in the TARDIS. A room I believe you will enjoy”. I say to her. 

“Really, what kind of room?” she asks excited, her emotions affecting mine.   
“You’ll just have to wait and see”. 

Two hours later we are all sitting in the kitchen, Rose looks like she can’t move, Ayla looks tired but not as bad as Rose, even though Ayla had been much more active than Rose and I. 

Time Lord biology is great. 

I took them to the anti-gravity room and had the TARDIS modify the room, adding fun obstacles in it. I have been pushing our bond, making her more open to me during this week. 

So that whatever is on her mind, she can tell me. It’s a precaution for when we are out of the TARDIS, so she can’t pull a stunt like the one she pulled with the werewolf. I don’t think I can handle it if something happened to her.

I’m happier that she is also starting to act like a time tot more and more. 

“Hey Rose, has Mickey called you yet?”, Ayla ask suddenly. 

“No, why do you ask?”, Rose replies. 

I look at her, waiting for her to respond. She looks a bit cautious, and confused ‘why did I just ask that? I don’t want them to know’. Good to know my training is still in effect. I push the bond a bit. ‘What is she hiding?’

“Mickey is going to call soon, he wants to see you and the doctor”. She replies quickly, looking down. ‘I didn’t want to say that’. 

‘Too bad little tot, its better being honest than keeping these things to yourself and endangering yourself, I can’t risk you being rebellious outside the TARDIS’, I think to myself smugly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-Time Skip-   
Ayla POV

So Mickey called a few hours later, and we were off to earth. The Doctor finally allowed me off the TARDIS. I am now enrolled at the school, dressed in uniform.  
In his physics class ‘This sucks, why did I have to look so bloody young, why couldn’t I just be an assistant, or stay with Mickey?’

 

The doctor heard my thoughts, ‘Language! And because you are staying close to me, where I can reach you quickly if something were to happen. At least you get to attend classes’. 

‘I was just about done with high school before I came here. I was even moved ahead about two years after I started school’,I think to him

Doctor POV

“Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?” I say then write on the board. 

“So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down.   
Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other? “

A young boy with spectacles puts his hand up.

“Yes, er, what's your name? “  
“Milo”. 

“Milo! Off you go”. “They'd repel each other because they have the same charge”. 

I reply, “Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil? Just one hand goes up. Everyone else looks bored even Ayla (who should know the answers to my questions).

“Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, go for it”. 

“Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter”. 

“Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings”. “False”, Milo replies

“What is non-coding DNA? “Ayla and Milo answer at the same time, “ DNA that doesn't code for a protein”. 

‘Good girl’. I think to her, I can see her blush at my comment. ‘I should praise her more often’. 

“Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?”“Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen”. 

‘This boy knows way too much’

“How do you travel faster than light?” I ask an impossible question that the human shouldn’t even answer.

“By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring”. I can feel my jaw dropping. 

I went on to teach other classes until break time, while Ayla could do human school for a day or so. I can tell that she is actually enjoying herself and made a friend. 

Ayla POV

I’m having lunch with the kids here. They are not too bad. I see the doctor and Rose talking. While I have lunch with the kids. I decided to try the chips, even though I know it’s made with the Krillitane oil. I’m curious. 

I take a bite, it doesn’t taste like normal chips. It’s not bad, but not appealing. I see the headmaster staring at us from the small balcony. I eat about four more when I push them away, I don’t want to seem suspicious to the Headmaster. 

Doctor POV

“Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there”, I say pointing to the gravy, clearly annoying Rose. 

“Two days, we've been here”, she says annoyed. 

“Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth”. 

“You eating those chips? “ she asks. 

“Yeah, they're a bit different”. I reply. 

“I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this”. 

“It's very well behaved, this place”. I comment about their behaviour. I say to her as I see Ayla chatting with some human girl- Melissa I think her name was. 

“I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in”. 

I see the head dinner lady coming over.“You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting”, she tells Rose. 

“I was just talking to this teacher”. 

“Hello”, I greet her.

“He doesn't like the chips”. She tells her ‘boss’. “The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work”, she says looking offended. 

“See? This is me. Dinner lady”. 

“I'll have the crumble”. I tell her getting a reaction from her. 

“I'm so going to kill you”. A dark teacher walks over to a girl with a pony tail- Melissa. 

“Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class. Kenny, not eating the chips?” The teacher says. ‘Something is definitely not right here, I need to keep an eye on Ayla, she’ll probably be fine. Her emotions are stable for now, she is not misbehaving’. 

“I'm not allowed”, the boy, Kenny replies. 

“Luke. Extra class. Now”. Luke and Melissa follow Mister Wagner out. I see Headmaster Finch stands on a balcony overlooking the canteen. 

Ayla POV

‘These kids are acting really strange I know what to expect but still, it’s weird to see them like this. I wonder if ‘ll be affected’. 

I’m sitting in the IT room ow when the teacher, Mr Wagner tells us to put on our earphones and start to work. I look at the screen, ‘the skasis paradigm’, immediately I start to work, not noticing I’m in a trance like state, not really caring if I was. I had to work this out.   
I don’t see Mr Wagner looking in my direction with a sadistic grin and nodding with approval- that I’ll be one of the children solving this paradigm. 

Doctor POV

I started to speak to the teachers about the behaviour of the school kids. 

Parson speaks up, “Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits”. 

“And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived? “, I ask. “Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that”.

“How's that weird? “, I ask, knowing the truth. “She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight. 

“Hmm. The world is very strange”, I change the subject, “how is my daughter fairing through history with you?” 

“She is a very bright young girl, although a bit shy”. The Headmaster enters with, ‘I can’t believe it, Sarah Jane Smith’. 

“Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes”. 

Finch leaves and Sarah comes over to me, “Hello”, she says“Oh, I should think so”. 

“And, you are? “, she asks me

“Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith”, I reply. 

“John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name”, she says, looking lost in thought. 

“Well, it's a very common name”, I say

“He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you”. I smile at that.

“Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant”. 

“Er, so, um, have you worked here long? “, she asks me.

“No. um, it's only my second day”,I reply. 

“Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd? “

“You don't sound like someone just doing a profile”. I comment. 

“Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here”. 

“No. Good for you”. Sarah moves away from me, going to speak to other teachers. 

“Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith” , I say with the largest grin on my face. Not noticing during this conversation, that Ayla’s mind is in a trance during her IT lesson. 

Ayla POV. 

Today was very strange. I’m confused. I can’t really remember what happened during IT. But nothing must have happened. I probably just zoned out. Besides the doctor would have noticed if there was something wrong with me. 

All I know is that I don’t want to be left alone. I can’t be. 

“Ayla, you have to stay in the TARDIS”, the doctor argues with me. 

“Please doctor, I don’t want to be alone right now. Can’t I come with you or stay with aunt Jackie?” I’ve started calling Jackie my aunt, she treats me like family, she has been talking to me on the phone now and then since I started traveling with the doctor.

“No Ayla, you will stay here. I’m not bringing you with me. You’ll be safe in the TARDIS, I don’t want to worry about you as well, if you’ll be safe or not. Besides, you have school tomorrow and need to sleep. Jackie is a bit too far away, and I’m not letting her corrupt you”. 

“Fine. I don’t like this”, I say, sulking as I slump on the seat in the control room. 

“Good girl, now don’t try to leave”, he says as he kisses me on the crown of my head and leaves. 

As soon as he leaves, I go for the doors. ‘Damn, he locked it’.

Doctor POV

I leave Ayla in the TARDIS, locking the doors as I go. ‘Damn, he locked it’, I hear through the bond. I snicker slightly. She is not getting ut tonight, I won’t risk it. Rose, Mickey and I go search the school. 

“Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school”. , she says. 

“ All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff members are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes”. 

 

I see Sarah Jane opens a storeroom door to discover the TARDIS parked inside.I step forth, “Hello, Sarah Jane”.   
“It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated”. “Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met”, I say to her. 

“You look incredible”.   
“So do you”.   
“Huh. I got old. What are you doing here? “

“Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you? “, I tell her. 

“The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died”. She replies. 

“I lived. Everyone else died”. She replies, “What do you mean? “

“Everyone died, Sarah, besides one child”. She looks at me with pity, “I can't believe it's you”. 

We hear Mickey scream. “Okay, now I can! “

Rose runs up to us. “Did you hear that? Who's she? “

I introduce them, “Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose”. 

“Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger”. Sarah replies. 

“I'm not his assistant”. Rose says angrily.

“No? Get you, tiger.” 

We go to find Mickey. 

“Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me”. 

“Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats”, Rose replies disgusted.

“And you decided to scream”, I mock Mickey. 

“It took me by surprise! “ he defends himself

“Like a little girl? “ I continue to mock him. ‘I can’t help it, and it doesn’t help that Ayla has a good relationship with him, I’m a bit jealous, I won’t admit it though’

“It was dark! I was covered in rats! “

“Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt. Even Ayla would act better than you would. “

“Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school? “, Rose says, trying to bring us back to the topic. 

“Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you? “, Sarah replies snarkily.

“Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages? “

‘Oh boy’. “Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office”, I say. 

Mickey is mocking me. We found the office with the large bats, sleeping, Sarah and Rose were arguing. We run out of the building, not noticing a bat had woken up. 

Standing outside, Mickey says, “ I am not going back in there. No way”.   
“Those were teachers”, Rose comments. 

“When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on”, I say. 

“Come on? You've got to be kidding!”, Mick protests. 

“I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen”. ‘And to check up on Ayla, this is the longest I’ve been away from her since I got her. I know she is fine and actually sleeping, but still. I’m not used to being away from her for so long’. 

“I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you”, Sarah says.   
‘Ayla will be fine, the TARDIS is also looking out for her’. I think

We just got K-9 and are sitting in a coffee shop close to the school. Working on fixing K-9. 

Ayla POV

 

I went to bed early, I really was tired. I wake up, looking around me. I’m on Gallifrey again, ‘wait, no, this is a dream’. I hear someone calling me. A woman. I see her coming   
towards me. She is so beautiful. I look at my hands, they’re tiny. 

‘Hello mama’, I say to her in Gallifreyan. 

 

‘Did you sleep well my little Vanlia?’,   
‘I did mama. Mama, do I have to go to the academy? I will be the youngest there. I’m two years old. Can’t I stay here until I’m older. Please’.

 

‘Daughter. I’m sorry but these are the rules. You’ll understand one day. You are very special Vanliamor. I, like you possess similar abilities. The ability to see the possibilities of time. To see the bigger picture, imagine it being the net of time, if one string is woven wrong, then the fish could escape. And the net is then useless. So is time, if it is not woven correctly, time could and would be in ruins. So this is why you must go my darling, these lessons will help you greatly in the future”

“Okay mama, but when you put it like that, I still don’t want to go though”. I say to her, getting up, she helps me get dressed. I can feel the bond, the presence of my mother calms me   
“I understand daughter, I don’t like you being so far away from me either” she replies.

 

Doctor POV

 

“Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil”, k-9 said. 

“They're Krillitanes”. I breathe in fear.   
“Is that bad?” Rose asks. 

“Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad”. 

“And what are Krillitanes? “, Sarah askd. 

“They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks.”

“What're they doing here? “

I realize, “It's the children. They're doing something to the children”, ‘if they have done anything to Ayla, they will pay dearly. 

Rose and I come out of the coffee shop.“How many of us have there been travelling with you? “ Rose demands. 

“Does it matter? “, I ask, not really getting where she is coming from with all this. 

“Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line”. 

“As opposed to what? “ I ask. 

“I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me? “

“No. Not to you” I reply

“But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not? “

“I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you”, I can’t even finish the sentence. 

“What, Doctor? “

“You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords. At least now I have Ayla. It’s one of the reasons I’m so protective of her”  
“Time Lord”, we hear from above, we look up. 

A giant bat creature swoops down. We all duck and it flies off. “Was that a Krillitane? “, Sarah asks. 

“But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?”

‘I really hope they didn’t hear the part about Ayla’.

 

Time Skip——————————-

We all went to Sarah Jane’s place. We got up early and went to school.

I woke Ayla up through the bond, and told her to go to class, I asked the TARDIS to unlock for her. 

I turn to the girls, “Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this”. Rose holds out her hand, but I give the screwdriver to Sarah.’that might get me in trouble’. 

“Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside”, I tell him

“Just stand outside? “, he asks disbelieving. 

“Here, take these you can keep K9 company”, Sarah says. Sarah throws Mickey her car keys.“Don't forget to leave the window open a crack”. I say to him. 

“But he's metal! “

“I didn't mean for him. “

“What're you going to do? “, Rose asks. 

“It's time I had a word with Mister Finch”. 

\-----------------------Time Skip————————

We stand at opposite ends of the pool.“Who are you? “, I ask 

“My name is Brother Lassa. And you?”

“The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings? “

“It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine”. He says. 

“And now you're shaped human”. 

“A personal favourite, that's all”. He says. 

“And the others?” I ask.

“My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last”. 

‘He doesn’t know about Ayla, good. Let’s keep it that way’. 

“This plan of yours. What is it?”, I say, changing the subject. 

“You don't know. “, he states. 

“ That's why I'm asking.” I tell him. 

“Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out.”

“If I don't like it, then it will stop”. I tell him. 

“Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?”

“I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it”. 

“But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you”. He tells me with such conviction, I almost believe him. 

I then go to search for the girls, I find the in the IT classroom. I can hear them speaking, ‘great, they’re not fighting anymore’. 

“All the time. Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis? “ Sarah asks. 

“Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone?”They have finally bonded and laugh. “How's it going? “, I askThey keep laughing, just harder.

“What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these” I tell them. Hysteria is setting in.“What? Stop it!” 

 

Finch POV

I open the door on the dinner ladies and teachers.“Brothers, we must initiate the final phase. Get the children inside and seal the school. Our time has come, my brothers. Today we shall become Gods.” I tell them. “And bring me Ayla Smith”. ‘She will be the key to unlocking the Skasis Paradigm’

 

Ayla POV

We are all playing outside. ‘Playing, meaning I’m sitting on the wall, thinking about my dream. My name is, was, Vanliamor. I can’t wait to tell the Doctor. Should I tell him?

 

We hear suddenly, “All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room”. “Break time’s finished early. Isn't that fantastic? “ Melissa says.   
I hear the doctor in my mind, ‘ Ayla, stay with the other children’. I know the kids will be fine. And I trust the doctor. I only wish I could save the rest of the staff.  
I all of a sudden feel a slight buzz, and then it all goes dark. 

 

-Time Skip-

Doctor POV

“I can't shift it. “ I say. 

“I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything! “

“Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids? “ I ask. 

 

Finch POV

 

“Close the school”, I demand. One of my brothers is carrying the little unconscious time tot. ‘Soon your father will join us, you will follow suite’ I think as I look down on her. 

 

Doctor POV

The symbols are all on these screens. “You wanted the program? There it is”, Sarah says.   
“Some sort of code.”, I reply“No. No, that can't be”. I say again, unbelieving. 

“The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm”. 

“The Skasis what? “ Sarah asks. 

“The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control”. 

“What, and the kids are like a giant computer? What about Ayla?”

Sarah has a confused look on her face, ‘probably about Ayla’. 

‘‘Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer. Ayla was fine yesterday. She wasn’t acting out of place as far as I’ve noticed. 

“But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them as well as Ayla, I saw her eat some yesterday. She didn’t seem to like them as well. 

“I don’t know, she should be safe for now, Finch doesn’t seem to know about her. I’ll check on Ayla as soon as we are done here, The TARDIS will scan her. Rose, What's fifty nine times thirty five? “

“Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God”. Rose replies. 

“But why use children? Can't they use adults? And who is Ayla?”, Sarah asks. 

“No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls. I’ll tell you later about her”. 

We see the Headmaster has entering the room.

“Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it”. He says, and I feel Ayla close by. 

‘I told her to stay with the other kids, I’ll have to talk to her about this later’. 

“Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are” I say to finch.

“You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good”.

What, by someone like you? “. I ask him. “No, someone like you… and her. “He says, as he motions for someone to come in. ‘It’s Ayla, she’s unconscious ‘What have they done to her? I should have known’. The bat hands Ayla to Finch. She wakes up slowly and dazed. 

“What have you done to her?” I ask, anger clearly in my voice, I can feel the Oncoming storm starting as I stare at Ayla who looks ill.

“Just a slight sedative. You see, she is waking” Finch replies. 

“Doctor?” She asks frightened. Finch puts her down. 

“Come on dear, go to your father”. Sarah gasps. Ayla stumbles to me.

I hold onto her, not noticing her eyes focusing on the green screen. But Finch does, he smiles wickedly and continues speaking, 

“The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn”. 

‘This is too tempting’. I release Ayla, pushing her behind me. 

“Doctor, don't listen to him”, Sarah begs. 

“And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us” he tempts all of us. 

“I could save everyone”. 

“Yes” Finch replies looking smug.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ayla POV

“I could stop the war”. Is all I hear. All I can focus on is the code. I can see the power. I can feel the changes. I can make everything better. I see how it’s all built, this is amazing. I can see the net of time. It’s so overwhelming. Amazing. Scary.   
I can change everything. It’s incredible. It’s beautiful.   
I never want to stop looking at it. The colours attracts me like a moth to a flame, a kaleidoscope of colours.’  
‘No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends’, I hear Sarah in the background. 

“No. Miss Smith, can’t you see, we are doing it for the better. The universe will change. It won’t be too long now. She is close to solving the paradigm”. Mister Finch points to me, although I don’t notice it. 

The doctor’s presence is close by, I can feel him in the back of my mind,   
I can see him trying to break through a barrier but he can’t, I notice he is screaming my name. 

Doctor POV

Ayla is not responding. Her mind is in too deep, I need to stop it. She is just staring at the screen, the green flashing in her eyes, making them look like they’re glowing. 

I throw a chair at the big screen, smashing it to pieces. Ayla’s eyes roll to the back of her head, she is passed out. 

I pick her up and yell, “ Out!”

Doctor POV

Finch walks in followed by the bats.

“Are they my teachers? “, Kenny asks.   
“Yeah. Sorry”. I reply insincerely.   
I can hear Finch, “We need the Doctor and the girl alive. As for the others? You can feast”. The Krillitanes swoop.Suddenly a laser beam fells one of the bats. 

“K9! “, Sarah yells. “Suggest you engage running mode, mistress”, k9 replies.   
“Come on!”, I yell, running with Ayla in my arms. ‘I need to get her to safety’. “K9, hold them back! “, I command him“Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode. “  
Mickey went to get the children out if the school, while we ran to the kitchen. I hand Ayla over who is still unconscious , to Rose and Sarah, “Get her out of here”, I command them. 

They ran out and I soon follow. 

We see Mickey and the kids running outside. Then all of a sudden, the kitchen explodes. 

-Time skip—

I put Ayla in the infirmary. Still no sign of waking up. Her mind keeps pushing me out. I just have to wait. 

I ended up explaining to Sarah Jane about Ayla and the time war. And Mickey joins us aboard. 

I put the TARDIS in the time stream, just floating around. Not risking anything now until Ayla wakes up. 

Mickey and Rose have been exploring the ship. 

It’s been eight days since she collapsed. I have kept her in the med bay. Her mind’s walls are starting to collapse. No skasis paradigm to stimulate it.   
I reckon another day before she wakes up. ‘I just hope her mind will be fine’. 

I haven’t slept in about two weeks, maybe its three. I think it’s been three weeks. I took more or less an hour long nap maybe twice in this time. 

I’m sitting next to Ayla, my head on resting on the bed. I fell asleep. I’ve probably been sleeping for two hours when I feel someone touching my head. I thought it was Rose, when I heard Ayla’s voice full of worry,  
“Doctor, are you okay?” Her voice cracking from the lack of use and dryness. 

I sit up straight immediately, jumping half on the bed to hug Ayla. 

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” I ask her, glad to have her awake again.   
‘How is it that she looks younger?’

“I’m okay doctor. My head hurts though”. 

“That’s to be expected. You have been knocked out for nine days”. 

“What!? What happened? I remember the headmaster, and then looking at the screen. Something happened. I’m not sure what. There was a code, no an equation. I was solving it.   
No, wait yes. It was so beautiful. That’s what happened isn’t it?”

“Yes Ayla. It was known as the Skasis Paradigm. Do you know what that is?” She nods, “it’s the building blocks of the universe”. 

“Good, anyway, you must be starving. I’ll get you some food quickly. Don’t leave the bed”. I tell her. 

I run quickly to the kitchen, grabbing the soup Rose made the day before. 

‘I just realized, she called me ‘dad’ when she woke up’, this brought the biggest smile to my face. ‘She is really starting to accept me’. I feel like jumping up and down. 

“Here you go”, I say to her, “eat slow, you haven’t had proper food in a while”. She huffs at that.

“Thanks” She eats slowly. 

“Once you’re done, I have to check if your mind is damaged in anyway”. 

“No problem Doctor. Can I have something for my headache please”, she begs. 

“I have to first look into your mind, if I take away the pain before I check, I might miss something. During your state, you kept pushing me out your mind, you had built a strong shield. And it effectively blocked our connection. I believe that that’s why you have a headache”. 

“Oh that makes sense. Sort of”. She rubs the back of her neck.

She finished eating, I checked her mind. Everything seems to be in order. She stayed another day in the med bay. 

I luckily used time lord tech to keep her body from deteriorating like a human’s would if they were in a coma. 

-Time Skip-

Doctor POV 

“Doctor, can we take Mickey to the moon? We’ve been in the TARDIS for a while. And I know he and Rose are excited to go on a trip. I don’t really want to go to a place where there’s danger. And I’m sure Mickey will be thrilled to go to the moon”. 

“Of course. Why don’t you go find Mickey and Rose and tell them to get dressed”. ‘She looks like she is a nine year old human girl. Rose has also noticed the change, it’s incredible and yet one of the strangest things I’ve seen in all my life.. 

“Yes!”, she yells excitedly and runs down the TARDIS. I can feel the TARDIS leading her to Rose and Mickey. ‘Why is sexy feeling so amused?’ I think. 

I hear Ayla projecting, ‘Ew, guys, seriously. This is not a kissing booth. She thinks and says to them in disgust. 

I feel amused and put off at the same time. ‘Ayla really shouldn’t see this stuff. Maybe I should just speak to Rose and Rickey’. 

Fifteen minutes later Ayla walks in dressed in a space suit. And Rose and Mickey follow not long after. 

“Hey doctor. Are we there yet?” she says bouncing in her shoes.   
“Yup. Let’s go”, I reply. She takes Mickey’s hand and I feel slightly jealous, “Come on, it’s going to be so much fun, you’ll see. The moon is amazing”. 

And that is how we spent the rest of our day. On the moon. 

Rose and I were talking when we heard Mickey,

“So Ayla, have you remembered anything about your past yet?”

“Um, yeah. A bit. It’s not much though” she says uncomfortable. While I give her some encouragement through the bond.   
“I remember my mother and father, My father was known as the researcher and my mother the Inventor”. 

‘Oh. I forgot to tell the doctor that I remembered another memory’. “When did this happen?”, I ask, knowing that it couldn’t have been in the past two weeks. 

The others look at me confused, but Ayla answered, “it happened the night you were out looking around the school”. 

“Can you tell me what you remember?” I ask her. ‘Can we do it when we are alone?’ She asks. I nod at her. 

I change the subject, “well I think it’s time we go to the TARDIS. It’s been a long busy day so far. 

Ayla walks to her room, looking sad.   
‘I’ll be with you in a few minutes Ayla’, I project to her. 

I turn to Rose and Mickey, “it’s still a bit of a sensitive subject for her. She will tell you when she is ready. Don’t force her to tell you. It will just make things worse”, they agree and we go our separate ways. 

I knock on Ayla’s door. “Come in”, I hear in Gallifreyan.   
“So do you want to tell me what the memory is about?” I ask in Gallifreyan. 

“Yeah, I just can’t believe I forgot about it”. She replies

“Well your mind has been occupied with other things” I say, trying to make her feel better. 

“But this is an important memory doctor. I know my name doctor.   
And I was speaking to my mother about not wanting to go to the academy because I was so young. I was two years old. She called me by my name, my Gallifreyan name”. 

‘Oh wow. At least she is remembering more of home. It’s a good thing and bad thing. I don’t want her to feel the loss of our world’

“You know your name? That’s amazing. Your name us sacred. You don’t have to tell me your name’. Its normally reserved for immediate family members and your spouse. You shouldn’t tell anyone else, not even Rose, I tell her. 

“But you are my immediate family. I want to tell you”. She replies and it makes my hearts swell with joy. I think she can feel it as well. 

“Vanliamor is my name”, she says. 

‘That’s so beautiful. It means divine one’. And I tell her that. 

“My mother called me Vanlia for short. You can too if you want to”, she says. 

“Thank you. My little Vanlia”. I hug her and kiss the crown of her head. 

“You know, if we had to put your names together, it would mean ‘clearly divine’. I think it’s fitting my little Vanlia”.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Doctor POV  
Three thousand years later, the TARDIS materialises on a spaceship with a long central hub and two rotating sections, one larger than the other.

“It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first official adventure”. Mickey says. There are lots of bits and pieces of equipment scattered around.

“It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board? “, Rose asks. 

“Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous”. I say. 

I see Ayla with an uncomfortable look on her face. ‘This can’t be good’

“So, what's the date? How far we gone? “, Rose asks.

“About three thousand years into your future, give or take”, I answer. “Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies”. 

“Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like? “, Rose asks. 

And Mickey comments, “It's so realistic!”

“Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going? “ I say confused. 

“Where'd all the crew go?” Rose asks

“Good question. No life readings on board”. I reply. 

“Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag.”

“No, I've checked all the smoking pods. Can you smell that? “, I say.   
“Yeah, someone's cooking”  
“Sunday roast, definitely.” Mickey comments, and I see Ayla gagging. “Ayla, are you okay?”, I ask as I search through the bond for any physical ailments. I don’t find anything.   
“I’m fine. It’  
It’s disgusting. The smell is making me sick”, she says and I frown. “Do you want to go back to the TARDIS?” I ask her. She shakes her head, “No, I’ll be fine. I want to stay with you”. ‘What is it about the smell that makes her react like this?’  
“Okay, well you just have to tell me if you want to go home”. I say. ‘I will’. I use the console to open a door behind us. 

What we see is unexpected. 

The far wall is panelled, and contains a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantelpiece. Exactly like a bedroom at Versailles.  
“Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there”, I say.   
Rose looks out of a porthole in the same wall.  
“There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look”, Rose says

I see a young girl and say to her,

“Hello. “I am speaking to a young girl in a nightgown who is kneeling by the fire on the other side of the fireplace. ‘She looks almost the same age as Ayla if she was human’.  
“Hello.”, she replies. “What's your name? “  
“Reinette”.  
“Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette? “, I ask.  
“In my bedroom”. She replies unhelpful.   
“And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette? “ I ask“Paris, of course”.   
“Paris, right!”  
“Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace? “, she ask, ‘that is a good question’, I hear Ayla in the background.

“Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is? “

“Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven. “

“Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night”. 

“Goodnight Monsieur”, she replies. 

“You said this was the fifty first century”, Mickey starts to talk. 

“I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink”. I reply trying to sound smart.   
“What’s that? “, Mickey asks.   
“No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door”. Rose speaks up, “And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727? “

“ Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too. “

“She was speaking English, I heard her”. ‘Oh no, hopefully he won’t react the way Rose did’, I think, I accidentally projected my thoughts and I hear Ayla snicker. I give her a mock glare.   
“That's the TARDIS. Translates for you”. Rose replies like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “Even French? “  
“Yeah”.   
While they’ve been bickering, I found some switch. “Gotcha! “, I say and the fireplace rotates. “Doctor!”, I hear Ayla and Rose yell.   
Ayla’s POV  
The doctor just disappeared behind the fireplace. I expected it, but did not realize the effect it will have on me, I feel utterly lost. Like when you are a child, lost in an unknown place, not knowing where your parents are. And don’t know if you will see them again. ‘This is the kind of lost that I’m feeling’.  
The bond is still there but not as strong. I mean he is in another time period. On a different planet.   
I know what will happen here. I remember the episode from my universe, the one that Bad wolf created. And know that the doctor will be back in a few minutes. Rose and Mickey are speaking. I’m not really listening to what they are saying.  
The fireplace rotates again. ‘He’s back’. We all hear him say smugly, “Me!”

“Doctor!”, Rose yellsThe Doctor grabs a something from a nearby rack and fires its contents over the android. It seizes up.  
“Excellent Ice gun”, Mickey says. “Fire extinguisher”, the doctor corrects him.   
“Where did that thing come from?”, Rose asks. 

“Here”, he replies. 

“So why is it dressed like that?”, Mickey asks. 

“Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face” The Doctor removes the android's face to reveal clockwork.

“Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me”, he praises and threaten at the same time. 

The android beams away.

“Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board”. 

“What is it?”  
“Don't go looking for it!”, he says, ‘I’ll be right back, I promise’, he says in my mind.

“Where're you going? “, Rose asks. 

“Back in a sec”, he says. The Doctor uses the fireplace again. Rose hefts the fire extinguisher like a big gun.

“He said not to look for it”, Mickey says. “Yeah, he did”, Rose says smugly. Mickey gets another fire extinguisher from the rack.  
“Now you're getting it”, she says again.   
“Come on Ayla. I’m not leaving you alone here”, I get up to follow, the Doctor might be mad that I left but he has to deal with it cause he left first.

Doctor POV

I just got back from the lovely Madame de Pompadour. ‘Where are they?’ “Rose! Mickey, Ayla! Every time”.   
“Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship”. I say feeling extremely annoyed ‘stupid humans’.   
I can sense Ayla close by. ‘She must be with Rose and Mickey. She feels miserable though’. I’ll find them through the bond’. 

Ayla POV  
Mickey is trying to be clever whilst we are searching the spaceship, trying to look like some sort of James Bond spy character. We see a camera with an eyeball in the middle that blinks at him.  
“Are you looking at me?”, he asks. The camera extends from the bulkhead for a closer look. Rose approaches and I stay close behind her.   
“Look at this. That's an eye in there. That's a real eye”, he says. ‘No shit Sherlock’. I think.   
The doctor is not back yet. I can’t wait to see him again. The camera goes back into the bulkhead. Rose opens a small hatch and we hear thump-thump, thump-thump. We gaze down along the wires and pipes. And I start gagging again.   
Rose takes my hand in hers for a moment.   
“What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in”. Mickey asks.   
“It's a heart, Mickey. It's a human heart.” Rose replies. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore I say to Rose.

“It’ll be fine Ayla, you’ll see, I won’t let anything happen to you” Rose responds.  
“Neither do I, but it’s all of you I am worried about”   
“Like I said, we will all be fine, the Doctor knows what he is doing”.

‘I can’t really change much here. I remember some of this episode. I remember the Doctor being sad at the end because of Madame de Pompadour’.

We continued walking on after this. I can feel the doctor close by, and then he disappeared again (probably met the horse and went to see Madame de Pompadour). 

“Maybe it wasn't a real heart”. Mickey argues.   
“Course it was a real heart”. She replies. 

“Is this like normal for you? Is this an average day? “  
I reply ‘no’ softly, while Rose replies, “Life with the Doctor, Mickey? No more average days”. We stop by a large window.

“It's France again. We can see France”. Mickey says. 

“I think we're looking through a mirror.” Rose says as King Louis enters the room beyond, with two men. 

‘Doctor, you’re back’, I state in my mind as I feel him approach. ‘You did not stay put’, he says annoyed. 

With my own annoyance I reply, ‘well you weren’t there and I was not going to sit there alone waiting for you to return while Rose and Mick explore’. 

“Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is? “, Mickey sounds jealous.   
The doctor makes himself known standing next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, “The King of France”.

“Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to? “ Rose asks.   
“Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man”.

We hear a horse neighing. “”Oh, and I met a horse”. The doctor says. ‘Oh , I finally get to meet Arthur’ I think.  
‘What do you mean by that?’ The doctor asks.   
‘Oh great, the mindreading again. Arthur is a good name for a horse’ I reply. This whole conversation barely took two seconds, I have found that my thoughts are becoming faster and I can retain more information.  
“What's a horse doing on a spaceship?”, Mickey asks.  
And just to rile him up, the doctor replies, “Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history”. 

Reinette enters the room and curtseys to the King.“ Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?”

“Who is she?” Rose asks“Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived”, the doctor says.   
‘You have a crush on her, don’t ya?’, I think to him.   
He bumps into me slightly, blushing a bit. ‘No I don’t’, he says. 

“So has she got plans of being the Queen, then? “, Rose asks. 

“No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress”. The doctor replies.   
“Oh, I get it. Camilla”.   
“I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour”. He says. 

The King and his servants leave. Reinette checks her appearance in the mirror. “The Queen must have loved her”, Rose says sarcastically. “Oh, she did. They get on very well”, the doctor says, not catching the sarcasm from Rose.   
“The King's wife and the King's girlfriend? “, Mickey says questionably.   
“France. It's a different planet”. 

Reinette turns to see someone standing in the room with her. She speaks up, “How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!”  
The Doctor grabs a fire extinguisher from Mickey and rotates the mirror. We all go with him.   
“Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?”

“Fireplace man! “, she says to the doctor. The Doctor sprays the android and throws the extinguisher back to Mickey. The android creaks.

“What's it doing? “, Mickey asks the doctor. 

“Switching back on. Melting the ice”, he replies.   
“And then what?”

“Then it kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself. Order it to answer me”. He tells Reinette.   
“Why should it listen to me? “, Reinette questions. 

“I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it”, he says to her.   
“Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you”. Reinette orders. And the droid responds, “I am repair droid seven”. 

“What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage”, the doctor asks.   
“Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure”, it answers. 

“That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long? “, he asks another question. 

“We did not have the parts”, it replies. 

“Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts”, Mickey says, clearly finding the humour in this. 

“What's happened to the crew? Where are they? “, the doctor asks. ‘Doctor’, I say to him, trying to get his attention. 

“We did not have the parts”, it repeats. 

“There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go? “ he keeps asking the same question. 

‘Dad!’ I practically yell in his head, he looks at me quickly, ‘the crew, think, remember the smell’, I say to him, feeling quite nauseous. I saw understanding dawning on him. 

“We did not have the parts”. 

“ Oh! Fifty people don't just disappear. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew”, he says. 

“The crew?” Mickey asks disgusted. And Rose adds in as well, “We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery”. 

“It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?”

“Someone cooking”. Rose replies. 

“Flesh plus heat. Barbeque.”, ‘Doctor, there’s no need to make it that graphic. It’s bad enough smelling it.’ I think to him. 

“But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why? “, he continues asking. 

“One more part is required”. It replies. “Then why haven't you taken it? “, he asks. “She is incomplete”

“What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet”. 

 

Rose asks, “Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her? “

“We are the same”, it replies. “We are not the same. We are in no sense the same”. 

“We are the same”. 

“Get out of here. Get out of here this instant! “, Reinette orders it. “ 

“Reinette, no! “, the doctor yells as the droid teleports away.

“It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur . Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does”, the doctor commands. 

“Arthur?”, Rose asks. “Good name for a horse”. 

“No, you're not keeping the horse”, Rose tell the doctor. 

“I let you keep Mickey. Now go! Go! Go! “The Doctor closes the mirror door behind Mickey and Rose. 

While I stand here awkwardly with the Doctor and Reinette. “Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit”, he tells her. 

He goes into her mind. ‘It’s strange to see him reading someone else’s mind. It just feels wrong. This type of thing belongs to family and very close friends’ I think, feeling really strange seeing this.

“Fireplace man, you are inside my mind”, she says. And it feels stranger now that I can feel him inside her mind. I can’t see into it. I can feel the connection. “Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here”, he says. 

‘Now I’m curious, I also want to see’. 

‘No’ is the only reply I get from the Doctor.

“You are in my memories. You walk among them”. Reinette comments amazed. 

“If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl… Oh, actually, several”. He says blushing. 

“To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this? “

“I don't make a habit of it”, he says and I snort.   
“How can you resist?” she asks. 

“What age are you?”, he asks suddenly.   
“So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising” ‘bleh’. “No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough. Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect”. 

“Oh, such a lonely childhood”, she says. “It'll pass. Stay with me”, he says. 

“Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone”. She says with sorrow. 

“What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?” he asks.   
“Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it? “ she asks.   
‘Even with me around he is still lonely?’ The Doctor breaks the link.  
“How did you do that?” he asks. 

“A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Dance with me”. 

“I can't”, he replies looking over at me. I give him an encouraging nod. 

“Dance with me”, she commands. 

“This is the night you dance with the King. “Then first, I shall make him jealous”. 

“I can't” he says. ‘Just go for it’. I think to him. 

“Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?”“What did you see? “

“That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance”. 

She looks at me, “Come child, follow me, let’s get you dressed for a dance”.   
I look at the doctor, ‘is she serious? I’ve never danced a day in my life’. He smirks at me. 

She dressed me in a violet ball gown. It’s slightly big. And put my hair up in a beautiful braid. I refused to wear one of those wigs. 

True to her word, the doctor and she danced. While some old aristocrat tried flirting with me. ‘Seriously, pervert. I understand history and all, I understand that human girls younger than me were married off early, it still sucks when an old man flirts with you’. 

I was focusing more on the fan Reinette gave me. 

“Hello miss...?”, another man, in his late teens, spoke to me. 

“Smith, I am Ayla Smith”, I say to him. 

“Nice to meet you Miss Smith. I am Jean-Michel Lautier”. He bows slightly. And I curtsy. ‘I don’t know what I’m doing?’


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

“May I ask you for a dance?” Jean-Michel asks. 

“You may, but be warned. I’ve never danced before. And you may have a broken foot after this”, I warm him. 

He smirks, amused. 

“Well Miss Smith, I’ll just have to risk it”. 

I take his hand and he leads the dance.

Doctor POV  
I was having a lovely evening, dancing with Reinette when I see Vanlia dancing with a strange man.   
I’m about to interfere when Reinette stops me. 

“Let her have some fun, don’t worry about her”. It’s safe to say that I did not enjoy those few minutes watching Ayla dance with that man. ‘She won’t be dating for a couple of centuries if I can help it’. 

I’m watching them like a hawk. The song finished. 

I turn to Reinette, “We have to go. Our companions are waiting for us”.   
Ayla is accepting another dance from this man. ‘Enough is enough. One dance is all I can tolerate’, I think to myself. 

I go to them as they are starting to dance and stop them. 

“Hello, I’m Ayla’s father”, I say, trying to intimidate the boy, with my oncoming storm voice. 

“Hello Monsiour Smith... it... it’s a pleasure to meet...meet you”, he says clearly intimidated. I smirk internally.   
I can feel Ayla’s embarrassment and anger as I speak. 

“Come Ayla, we have to go. The others are waiting for us”, I say. 

“Oh okay, well it was nice meeting you Jean-Michel”. She says to him. 

“You as well Miss Smith. I hope to see you in the future”. He replies with a bit of a shake in his voice. ‘Good, be very afraid’.   
‘What was that about Doctor?!’ Ayla asks furiously. ‘I was having a really good time and you had to interfere. I was making a friend, and as you probably noticed I don’t have many friends’ she continued.

 

I was expecting this. I have to handle this delicately. I called her my daughter in a public setting and even in a private setting Ayla is not used to it.

“I was looking out for you. You are in a different time period, a young single girl who looks to be of age for marriage. He was not looking for a friend, he is looking for a wife. I am protecting you. You are not human and will never be human. I know I am being harsh right now, and I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I am on your side Ayla, remember that” I tell her. She still looks furious.

“But you didn’t have to scare him off like that and what was with you calling me your daughter?” She responds teary eyed, fury still on her facial features.

“We will talk later about it Ayla, as you can see we aren’t in the right setting to discuss these matters, we will talk in the TARDIS”  
Reinette approaches us 

“Thank you for the dance Reinette. I enjoyed it very much. I hope to see you soon”, I say to her as I kiss her on the cheek. 

“Bye Reinette. Its great meeting you, thank you for the clothes”, Ayla says to Reinette. 

-Time Skip-

Ayla POV

The doctor jumped through the time window. Leaving me here with Rose and Mickey.   
‘I can’t believe he left me here’. My emotions are all over the place and can’t sit still for a few minutes. After two hours of waiting outside the TARDIS, I decide to look for the painting I saw in the show. I looked behind the TARDIS. And there it was. ‘She truly is a beautiful woman’. 

I feel like my nerves are on fire almost. The stress rolling off of Rose and Mickey. It’s unbearable, the Doctor was right, I can feel the emotions of others. 

I decide to go to my room and wait. I got a headache. It’s bad. I want to cry. But I refuse to. It will only make things worse. ‘He left me here, he didn’t know if he would come back. He said he would always be there for me. I know he will come back though, I remember it from the show”.  
I curl up into a ball and fall into a restless sleep. 

The doctor is back. I can see it through my dream. Must be the bond.

He hugs Rose and asks, “How long did you wait? “

“Five and a half hours”, she replies. “Great. Always wait five and a half hours”. The Doctor shakes Mickey's hand. “Where is Ayla?”, he asks them. 

“I believe she said that she was going to bed”, Mickey answers. 

“Where've you been?” Rose asks

“Explain later. Into the TARDIS. Be with you in a sec”. He said. 

I see the doctor going to find Reinette. But he is too late. She died. And he missed it. She left him a message. I can see him reading it but I can’t see what it says. 

I can see the doctor in my dream-like state walking towards my room, and knocking, I wake up suddenly. The doctor sitting next to me, holding me to his chest. And crying silently. I hold on to him for dear life just as he does to me. All these emotions of his, it’s too much and I start crying with the doctor. ‘I am still mad at you’ I think to him. ‘I know’ he replies.  
I fell asleep in his arms. And that’s how we woke up the next day. 

“Are you okay doctor?”, I ask him.   
“I’m fine. It’s been a rough few days. But I’ll be alright”. He says. 

“Oh. Okay”, I say, staying silent, not knowing what else to say. 

After a few minutes he asks, “How are you holding up? I know I haven’t been paying that much attention to you. I’m sorry. Did you enjoy your dance with that human?” He says in disgust, referring to the last part.

“I never knew I had an ability to dance. It was fun”, I say, not wanting to say anything else about how terrible it actually was. 

“You’re not really answering my first question. How are you holding up? You are getting better at hiding things from me but I can still tell that you’re not telling me everything. ”, he says. 

“I don’t really want to talk about”, I reply quickly. 

“Vanliamor, I don’t know how to help you or be better for you if you don’t tell me about how you feel, or what’s on your mind”. He says to me, using my first name. 

Doctor POV

You’re not really answering my first question. How are you holding up? You are getting better at hiding things from me but I can still tell that you’re not telling me everything. ”, I ask, feeling something off about her answer. 

“I don’t really want to talk about”, She replies quickly. 

“Vanliamor, I don’t know how to help you or be better for you if you don’t tell me about how you feel, or what’s on your mind”. I say to her, knowing she has a difficult time speaking about her problems. She sits up properly and looks at me. 

“You left me”, she says with raw emotion in her voice. “Yesterday, you left me alone with Rose and Mickey more than once. It was driving me crazy. I could barely function. And when you jumped through the time window, not knowing if you would come back. You left me. I could clearly feel the strain on my mind. I thought I was going to lose my mind. You said I would be your first priority, you lied to me. You broke your promise. You could’ve at least taken me with you ”She says to me. 

‘I didn’t even realise what I had done, I didn’t think... the effect...’ I think. 

“I’m so, so sorry Aylee. I... You are right. I didn’t know the effect it would have on you. I’m so sorry. I thought I would find my way back to you eventually”. I tell her. I don’t know what else to say. 

“I hate that I’m now so dependent on you. I was fine before. The headaches were better than this, at least I knew I was not going insane. I could barely do anything yesterday. I feel like I want to punch you, in your face with a chair, out of the TARDIS, But at the same time hug you, because I’m so happy you’re back” She says passionately. 

“I’ll be better. I promise”, I declare. 

‘I have to be. Our relationship depends on it’. 

Her emotions are that of shame. She told me how she felt, she feels guilty about how she responded.

“Hey now, it’s not your fault. You have to tell me these things. I want you to. You didn’t hurt my feelings.  
I haven’t been a dad in so long, it’s not always easy. I was in the wrong yesterday. And you paid for it with your sanity”. I tell her, trying to comfort her. ‘What am I going to do? If I travel like this, taking her with me, I keep putting her in dangerous situations’.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

“Now let’s get ready for the day. I’m going to try to be better . What do you think about going to the anti-grav room and having some fun and tomorrow we can go to the planet of the ingloos”, I say to her. 

She smiles, “I would like that. But can I go visit aunty Jackie for a day or so? I kind of miss her. And earth. You can take me another time to the ingloo planet”. She asks. 

I sigh. ‘I really don’t want to see Rose’s mother. But I want to make it up to her. Despite her wanting to be with me ( time tot instincts), I can tell she wants to be alone as well’. 

“Okay. We can go. Tomorrow though”

“Really!?” I nod, and she hugs me 

-Time Skip-

Ayla POV

“Hi Aunt Jackie. How are you?” I ask her. 

“Hello sweetheart. Oh I have missed you. I’m good. How are you? Have you been eating? You look almost as thin as the day I met you. Are you hungry?”

Jackie and I continue chatting. While Rose and Mickey decided to go have a drink at the pub down the street and enjoying a day out in the city. The doctor stayed behind, looking a bit bored. 

Doctor POV

Ayla looks exhausted. She has been enjoying her day here so far with Jackie, watching a bit of TV. ‘She seems so relaxed, I haven’t felt this from her before, this relaxed state of being. We were arguing with each other, or fighting for our lives and just being emotional in general. It’s been a difficult few months’. 

“Come on Ayla, let’s get you to bed. You’ve had a long day”. I say to her. 

“No, I don’t wanna. I’m not tired”, she says as she yawns. ‘I don’t want to leave yet’. It’s so nice not to worry about something going wrong or losing the doctor, or the world ending, or time collapsing’, she thinks to herself tiredly. 

Her thoughts disturb me. ‘She is just a child. When I was a time tot, all I wanted to do was to travel and go meet new people. And the reason why the children stayed with their parents and or at the academy, not allowed to do travel, it was because of reasons like this. I put her in danger. I put her mind at risk. I’ve been trying to teach and train her and see the extent of her growing abilities on some adventures when she really needs the security, a stable home. There aren’t others her age, like what I had with my children. She misses out on so much’. I wish she and I could go home, to Gallifrey’, shame filled me. 

“Come on sweetheart, why don’t you go lay in Rose’s room. You’ll still be here in the morning”. Jackie says. 

“Okay aunty”, Ayla replies sleepily, walking to the room. And falling asleep almost immediately. 

Jackie turns to me with a glare, slapping me, again! “Doctor, I can’t believe you’ve been so irresponsible with her”, she tried to continue speaking, but I stop her, rubbing my cheek. 

“I know Jackie, I have made some mistakes with her. I don’t know what to do. She is still so young and I worry for her. She has no one her own age. She needs the stability. I thought I could give her that, but now, now I don’t know. The TARDIS is big enough for us, but I wish I could’ve raised her on our planet.” 

Jackie replies ,she does need the stability. Human children can’t be that different from your species. Let me take her in for a few days. Think of it as a holiday for her, to rest”. She offers. 

I stare at Jackie in shock, once again. “I’m sorry Jackie but she needs me, maybe not physically, if she were a normal human child I would do it in a heartbeat. But she is a time tot. You are simply not equipped to deal with her. I can monitor her when I am with her”, I say. 

“Then equip me doctor. There must be a way. She might need you, but look at what she has been through so far, Rose can handle it, but Ayla can’t. Unless you want to stay in one place for a few years, raising her” 

“You’re right Jackie. It is difficult for both of us. But there are people out there that need me. I can’t stop unfortunately. I’m the only one who can keep an eye on time and fix the anomalies”. 

“You can’t keep her cooped up in that box of yours every time you step out the door. Let me take her in for a few days and see how it goes, but maybe we should first ask Ayla herself what she wants”. ‘This idea frightens me but maybe she is right. I can give her a psychic dampening bracelet for her telepathic abilities, stabilizing them. Jackie raised Rose, look how amazing she turned out. This is temporary. ’

“Okay Jackie, you make very good points, but let me ask her. It will be her choice”. I say feeling a weight on my chest. I don’t want to leave her even for a moment. 

-Time Skip-

Ayla POV

‘Something is different today. The doctor and Aunt Jackie are acting weird around me and each other”. 

“Hi Doctor, is Rose still staying at Mickey’s place?” I ask

“Yeah, they said they would be by later today”. 

“Oh okay. Is everything alright with you and aunt Jackie?” I ask

“Of course. Everything is good”. He says, obviously lying through his teeth. 

“Oh come on doctor. You can tell me. Or don’t. But please don’t lie to me”. I say. 

He sighs, resigned. “Jackie and I have been speaking. About how... about how living with me has not been a very stable home for you. And how you’ve been in danger. She has offered to let you stay here for a few days, if you want. I want to give you that, where you don’t have to worry about your safety or mine for a small period of time” he says, totally shocking me.   
“You read my mind last night”, I state. 

“Yes, I heard what you were thinking. And it’s unfair of me to take you on these dangerous trips. I want you safe, in mind, body and spirit”. He says, continuing,  
“I want to give you a home. I think I should just stay grounded for a couple of years. Here on earth, until you are old enough. And where I can focus on you and in your academic training. You can even go to high school and finish your last year, if you want. 

‘He does not know the implication of this. It’s not supposed to be like this’

“No”, I say. 

“No?” 

“I might not want to leave you. And I can’t expect you to stop traveling because of me”, I try to say but he stops me,  
“I am your guardian, of course you can expect this of me”, he says. 

“Yes, you might be right. But the universe needs you. The people need you. I would rather worry and stress than all those people suffering out there, those people that you can help”. 

He looks at me with a contemplative look, “I don’t want you to suffer. You are my responsibility now.   
I am a very selfish person Vanlia. All I want to do is keep you with me. But I’m trying to be better”   
Jackie offered to let you stay here for a few days or so, will you consider it?”

“No, I want to stay with you. And what about the bond, you said we can’t separate.”

“I might be able to help with that, as long as I see you soon, I might be able to lower the telepathic bond through a telepathic dampening bracelet”, he states. 

“I don’t want to leave you. I can stay on the TARDIS, I’ll be good I promise”, I say panicky. 

“No, that’s also unfair. You need interaction with others besides me, Rose, Mickey and Jackie. You can make friends in the neighbourhood and we can visit them”. He says. 

“You say it’s my choice and yet you are trying to push me into staying here, without you” I say. 

All of a sudden, I’m in some sort of vision, I can see what will happen if I go with the doctor. I see my death, on Pete’s world. I was taken by Mr Lumic and experimented on. My mind not able to handle it, so my mind shut down, and so did my body, not able to function. I died. So did Rose and Mickey. The doctor ended up destroying the entire city and the surrounding cities around it were destroyed. I will be a distraction. If I don’t stay, the doctor will not be able to save Gallifrey. And all of time will come crashing down.

I gasp as I come out of the vision. I feel someone shaking me.   
“Ayla, Ayla, Ayla!” The doctor yells.   
“I’m fine. You’re fine, you’re fine, I’m staying”. I say quickly. 

“What happened?”, he demands. 

“I had a vision. I need to stay for a while”. I state.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Doctor POV

Ayla’s eyes just rolled to the back of her head. I shake her, I try to get into her mind, but its blocked. I call her.

“What’s happening doctor? What did you do?” Jackie asks accusingly. 

“I don’t know. Now quiet, I’m trying to get into her mind”. I say. 

It’s been one minutes and seventeen seconds when I see her finally come to again, 

Ayla! Ayla! Ayla!” I call her.   
“I’m fine. You’re fine, you’re fine, I’m staying”. She says quickly, looking shaken up. 

“What happened?” I demand. 

“I had a vision. I need to stay for a while”. She says. 

“A vision? What sort of vision?” I ask, ‘this is not normal, although, she is a time sensitive tot, you never know what to expect, that’s why they were trained once it was discovered’. 

“That if I go with you now, I’m going to die”. She states. 

“How are you going to die Ayla?” I ask panicky. ‘No one will harm her that I swear’. 

“I can’t really tell you. If I stay, it won’t come to pass. So you don’t really need to know”. 

“Tell me!’ I demand.   
“No, I can’t”. 

Even though I don’t want to do this, I say, using compulsion on her, “Tell me!” ‘I won’t risk her life now’. 

“N....n..no!”, ‘Her resolve is too strong on this matter, I have no choice but to wait, this is so frustrating, I have to know if she will be safe’.   
She continued, “I’m staying here. Nothing will happen to me here Doctor, everything will work out. All I can say is that you’ll see me after you deal with Mr. Lumic”. 

“What is that supposed to mean? Please, I don’t want to lose you”, I demand. 

“You’ll know when the time comes doctor, if I tell you, you’ll make it worse”. She says without resolve. 

I sigh in exasperation, “Fine, just this once. When I get back, you will tell me exactly what you saw, okay?” she nods. 

“So doctor, what am I going to do in the next few days?”

I look at her, “It’s a time machine Ayla, I’ll be back in a few hours, maybe a day. I’ll make sure of it... don’t roll your eyes at me”. She giggles, “Doctor, your driving isn’t the best you know”. 

I look at her offended, “I’m an excellent driver”. 

-Time Skip-

Ayla POV

It’s been two weeks since I’ve been living with Jackie. She is great; she has helped me with my online schooling, I am just about done, I have another day or two left until I finish my human schooling.   
I miss the Doctor and Rose though. He did say he’ll be here in a few days, but clearly his driving is awful. The dampening bracelet is working well. 

I could’ve sworn I saw Jack Harkness watching me from afar. I think I spotted him a few times while I was doing things with Jackie at the mall or down the street. Maybe I should call him out on it? He is probably looking for the doctor. 

I was out sitting on a park bench close to the estate, when a shadow was cast over me. 

“Hi doll-face, mind if I sit here?” Jack Harkness asks. 

I look at him, he really is attractive. “Sure. It’s a free country”. ‘Keep calm Ayla. He is probably just looking for the douche that left me behind. 

“Okay”. He sits down, “I’m Captain Jack Harkness by the way”, he turns to shake my hand. 

“I’m Clara Smith”, I respond, giving him Clara’s name just in case, shaking his hand. 

“You look a little lost dollface”. He states. 

“Aren’t we all?”, I see cheekily.   
“Touché, wanna talk about it?” he asks. 

“I just met you. You are a stranger”.   
“Too true. At least you know my name, now we aren’t strangers anymore doll”. 

“Touché”, I say. His phone started ringing. “Harkness... yeah....uh huh....what... okay, I’m on my way”. He says. 

“Nice meeting you doll-face, but duty calls. See you around”. He says. 

“Bye Captain”. I reply. ‘How strange was that? I just met Jack again. How exciting!!!’ 

Time Skip

‘When is he coming? I’m going mad. He said he won’t be long. It’s been over a month already. I know he is... was in another universe, but shouldn’t he be back by now.   
It’s been over a month, nearly two months at that. That’s it; I’m not staying behind again. Even with the dampening bracelet, I still feel the effects of the bloody bond. Useless thing.   
Jack has been visiting me now and then at the park for the last month. We spoke about generic things (like some of the things on new earth). I came clean about my name, he already knew it. He said that I will meet him in his past, he couldn’t expand on that.  
He really is a sweet guy, a very good listener and teacher. The other day we spoke about how I can’t for the life of me walk in high heels, so he took me to a shoe shop, bought me a pair and helped me practice. He couldn’t really believe that I am seventeen once when I told him. He is a chilled guy but also really serious, he gets this look on his face every now and then. 

I am sitting on my bed in the flat when I hear the TARDIS. I ran out to the kitchen, seeing Rose hug her mom. I see the doctor standing there awkwardly, he spots me, I run to him, nearly tackling him to the ground. 

“You’re here, finally you are here! I’m so happy to see you doctor. I missed you. I was so worried, you’re late!” I choke back a sob. 

“It’s okay, I’m here little tot. I missed you too. I’m so sorry I’m late. I’m here now”. He says rubbing my back. 

A little while later.   
We are all in the living room, Rose and the doctor recounts what happened in Peet’s world. My head is resting on the doctor’s shoulder. 

“We will be heading out soon”, the doctor says to us.   
‘Do you still want to stay with Jackie, or do you want to come with me?’ He asks me in my head. 

‘I want to come with you. I can’t do this again. The bracelet is practically useless’. I say.   
‘What do you mean about the bracelet?’ He frowns.   
The first few weeks were fine but after that it was like when you left me behind, the bracelet didn’t help much. By the way, can I take it off now?’. 

‘I thought the bracelet would help. If the need arises, I’ll make adjustments to it. Don’t take it off now, wait until we are on the TARDIS. There might be some sort of mental backlash because of what you just mentioned. Better be safe than sorry’. 

“Mental backlash?” I ask panicky. 

“It might be more on an emotional level. You might cry a bit, throw a few things around. Laugh a bit”. He said. 

“Okay. Doesn’t sound too bad”, I say sarcastically. And he clearly doesn’t get sarcasm because his reply, “you’re right, we probably won’t leave the TARDIS for a day or three because the bond has to adjust again, it won’t be as bad as the first time”.   
“This sucks doctor”. I say.   
He replies, “At least this gives us time talk about that vision you had before I left”, I visibly tense.   
“Relax”, he says in a soft voice. Immediately the tenseness leaves my body, I feel all mellow.

Doctor POV  
As soon as I mentioned the vision, she started to tense. Her stress levels rapidly increased.   
“Relax”, I compel. And instantly she is calm, and looking stress free. ‘Wow, usually it takes more than that to calm her down; it must’ve been the strain on the bond. It’s probably compensating for the time we were apart. At least she’ll listen to what I say on our next few trips without much rebellion’. 

‘She feels withdrawn from me’, I think with a frown, ‘I shouldn’t have left her here. This is a setback’ to our relationship. 

“Time to head off”, I say after Jackie offers us dinner, “We really have to go, Ayla needs to take the bracelet off as soon as possible. The bond has put a strain on her mentally and emotionally”.   
“Oh, alright. But you better come and visit soon, you hear!” She replies glumly.   
“We will Aunty Jackie”, Ayla replies, giving Jackie a hug. I can feel overwhelming sadness coming from Ayla, she must have really bonded with Jackie.

“Bye mum. We will come and visit soon, yeah”. Rose tells her mum. 

We step into the TARDIS, and Rose turns to us and says playfully, “good to have you back Ayla, the doctor was very anxious without you on board, he might not admit it”. 

“Thanks Rose. I missed you too” 

“Well I’m off to bed. Night doctor, Ayla”, Rose says. 

“Night”, Ayla and I reply. 

I turn to Aylee, taking her hand. “Come, let’s get that bracelet off, we can do it in your room”. I say to Ayla. 

“Okay, let’s get it over with”. She says with trepidation. I turn to her and give her a hug, “it’s going to be okay, I’m right here”.


	25. Chapter 25

We walked to her room, and now Ayla is sitting on her bed. I sit on the side of the bed, take her hand in mine, and take off the bracelet. I feel a spike of pain going through my head; no doubt she is feeling it as well. She cries out, clutching her head. “Ow, make it stop, please make it stop doctor”. I hold her in my arms as she starts sobbing her hearts out. My hearts break at the sound of her cries. I rub her back again. 

After an hour she is asleep but still shaking in my arms. I lay her down properly, she doesn’t want to let go of my shirt. I expected this. Even I am feeling the need to sleep after the few days I had. This got me thinking, “what would’ve happened to Ayla if she had come with?” 

Time Skip  
Doctor POV  
It’s been four days since I got Ayla back. She hasn’t left my side since, she is very annoyed with the situation, and she is such a time tot. It’s kind of fun to watch her complain. The bond is stronger than ever, we can both feel it, she even listens to me without me doing anything from my side. She hates that she is so dependent on me, I love it, it means she is embracing her childhood.  
She told me about how she would’ve died and what Lumic would’ve done to her. I’m glad she stayed with Jackie then but this makes me worry for her mind, her abilities are growing. I’ve been teaching her a few things about time lines and helping her explore a bit more on a time line simulator, its going slow but she has been learning for the past two days, it will take a long time for her to grasp her abilities fully. 

Ayla POV

‘This sucks. I have to be close to the doctor. I want to but I don’t want to. Why can’t I have just been a normal human, with normal boring people surrounding my boring near adult human life with a boring human doctor dad? But no, I had to be a time tot whose mind is shared with another with a need to be super close to my bonded “dad/guardian” and whose enjoying my bloody rant right now laughing at my pain’.

The doctor looks at me amused and says, “Well at least you have a doctor, and it can be quite boring on Sundays. And you’re not in physical pain my little tot, I know cause we’re bonded”

“Sure rub it in Doctor. You had normal bonding with your parents. You didn’t have to go through this. It’s kind of embarrassing for me”, I say glumly. 

“I know this is not perfect but we are working through it. And why would it be embarrassing? he asks carefully. 

I look at him in disbelief, “I was almost out of school, where I didn’t need anyone, I had no parents, I was going to go to university, study, become someone better than the orphan girl, I only had to rely on myself but now..... now I can’t do any of that besides learning time Lord stuff. I had my own rules, no one really set curfew for me, and no one cared.   
I got used it to the older I got. Now I have a parent who practically knows my every move, who knows what I’m thinking, what I need, gives me stupid rules that I never needed. I basically lost my freedom. I have this need to be close to you all the time, it drives me mad, and I have to rely on YOU, all the bloody time, and it’s annoying. I hate it. And I love it. And I love you”, I sigh and continue, “I never had a guardian who really cared to even ground me or to save my life or someone who even wonders if I had eaten that day. It embarrasses me because I always wanted this, and when I finally came to terms with my crappy life and getting over the hurt I felt, and legally taking care of myself.... bam... then I have you. That’s why it’s embarrassing. I feel weak, I can’t take care of myself anymore”. 

“Hey, this is not a bad thing, to be taken care of. And definitely not something to be embarrassed about. This type of bond won’t last forever, it might take a few years but that’s okay. Besides, this life is better than the one you had before. I’m just happy to have you in my life. I know you are frustrated with how ‘clingy’ you are, but this will only last a few weeks at most. It was the separation that caused this intensity.   
You are still adjusting to being a time tot, don’t be so hard on yourself or those around you. Take it one day at a time”. He said to me. 

‘Why do you have to be so understanding?’ I think to myself. 

“You are right doctor. I’m sorry. I don’t want to sound ungrateful, cause I am grateful. Its amazing traveling with you and scary. I wish I was properly raised by you from the start. It probably would have saved us a lot of drama from the start”, I say smiling at him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

-Time Skip-

Doctor POV

It’s been two weeks since Ayla’s outburst. She is handling our relationship better. She is hanging out with Rose and I in the control room. Her relationship with Rose is also growing, although slowly. 

Ayla seems apprehensive to building strong tied to Rose. Maybe that’s for the best, Rose is a human after all. By the time Rose is eighty years old, Ayla would still be considered a time tot and would still look like a teenager. I can’t even think about it, losing Rose...I... no! Don’t think about it. 

 

“I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know the white flares and the, grr, chest hair

The doctor replies, “You are kidding, aren't you? You want to see Elvis, you go for the late fifties. The time before burgers. When they called him the Pelvis and he still had a waist.   
What's more, you see him in style”

The Doctor and I ride a scooter out of the TARDIS. 

“You going my way, doll?” The Doctor asks

“Is there any other way to go, daddy-o? Straight from the fridge, man”

“Hey, you speak the lingo” The Doctor says surprised.

“Oh well, me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday” Rose replies

“Ah, Cliff. I knew your mother would be a Cliff fan”, he says to which I reply in a huff, 

“Of course you knew, I told you Aunt Jackie made me watch those movies.”

The TARDIS supplied Rose with her own scooter. “Where we off to? ‘, she asks.

“Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it.”

”And that'll be TV studios in, what, New York?” Rose asks.

“That's the one” He says as a red London bus drives past the end of the street. The Doctor pulls up by a red post box and now we see many of the Union Flags strung between the houses. 

“Ha! Digging that New York vibe” Rose says while I snort.

“Well, this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me. Sort of Londony New York, mind”

“What are all the flags for?” Rose asks. ‘The coronation’ I think to myself, not willing to answer Rose’s question.

‘What do you mean ‘the coronation’?’ I hear the Doctor ask in my mind.

‘We will find out soon’ I tell him, hoping that he will leave it at that. 

We approach a man, ‘Magpie’ I think, and the Doctor looks at me again in worry.

“There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion” Magpie says.

“The great occasion? What do you mean?” He asks.

 

“Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course” Magpie replies, the Doctor gives me ‘the look’ again, I sigh. Luckily my time sensitive abilities gives the excuse of why I know things.

“What Coronation's that then?”

“What do you mean? The Coronation” Magpie replies in an ‘This is actually quite an obvious answer, you are daft’ voice.

Rose replies then, “It's the Queen's. Queen Elizabeth”.

“Oh! Is this 1953? “

“Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best” replies Magpie.  
“Look at all the TV aerials. Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house” says Rose.

“Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a pop”, says Magpie.

“Oh, but this is a brilliant year. Classic! Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future” The Doctor says excitedly.

“Someone help me, please! Ted!” we hear a woman yell as these men in black take a man and shove him into the back of their car

“Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please” She yells.

“What's going on? 

A boy comes running out of his house. ‘Tommy’ 

“Oi, what are you doing?”

“Police business. Now, get out of the way, sir”

“Who did they take? Do you know him?”

Tommy replies as the car speeds away, “Must be Mister Gallagher”. 

“It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters” Tomtom says.

“Tommy! Not one word! Get inside now!” Tomtom’s dad yells.

“Sorry. I'd better do as he says”

Detective Bishop POV

“Operation Market Stall, go, go, go! “ I demand. ‘I don’t know how to solve this. This is a right mess is all I can say. I hope that the coronation goes down smoothly. I really want to have mum’s cooking tonight’. I think as we pull up into the building, bringing me out of my thoughts.

 

Doctor POV

“Lost them. How'd they get away from us?” I ask both the girls.

“Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually passed your test?” Rose replies.

“Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia” I say.

“Monsters, that boy said. Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours” says Rose.

“That's what I like about you. The domestic approach” I tell Rose while Ayla face palms in the background. ‘Do you have any idea how insulting that is? It’s a back handed compliment.

“Thank you. Hold on, was that an insult? Rose asks confused.

‘It wasn’t meant as an insult. Humans will find anything truthful offensive”. 

“Okay let’s go” Ayla says as she sits on the back of the scooter and Rose driving her own.

Ayla POV

I’m sitting behind the Doctor, and I can see what is happening to Magpie at the moment, he is holding the portable TV, he is begging The Wire to leave him alone. ‘I wish I can help him, but his fate is sealed. I should probably tell the Doctor what I have seen but it’s really not necessary, everything will work out in the end. The Doctor always saves the day’.

We arrived at Tommy’s house.

“Hi!” We all say to Eddie.

“Who are you, then?” Eddie asks rudely.

“Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore I represent Queen and country” The Doctor says as he holds up his psychic paper. ‘I can’t wait to see the day that that paper will be useless. It will probably be very funny or really scary cause of the situation we will be in’.

“Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you” says the Doctor. ‘He is actually very demanding’.

We go to the living room, dragging me with.

“Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs?” He says looking at Rita.

“Connolly” She replies.

“Now then, Rita. I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit” Eddie says.   
‘The sexist bastard’, ‘Language Ayla’ I hear from the doctor. ‘no privacy here, in my own mind, at least I’m not speaking these words out loud, and it’s the truth anyway’ I think annoyed. 

The Doctor ignores my comment and says to Eddie, “Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more. I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags. Why are they not flying?”  
“There we are Rita, I told you, Get them up. Queen and country” 

“I'm sorry” Rita says.

“Get it done. Do it now.” Eddie commands. ‘He is still a sexist bastard’

‘I know Ayla, now would you please mind your language. I am trying to deal with this’.

“Hold on a minute”

“Like the gentleman says” Eddie says.

“Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mister Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?” He asks.

“Well, it's housework, innit?” He replies like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“And that's a woman's job?” The Doctor asks.

“Of course it is”

“Mister Connolly, what gender is the Queen?” The Doctor asks while I smirk. 

“She's a female” Mr Connolly replies reluctantly.

“And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?” The Doctor asks. ‘You tell him Doctor’, he throws me a quick smirk.

“No. Not at all”

“Then get busy”

“Right. Yes, sir. You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre”  
Rose decides to also leave her mark and says savagely n her own way, “Excuse me, Mister Connolly. Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?”   
“Yes, that's right, isn't it?” 

“That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea” She tells him.   
“Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I do apologize”  
“Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now get to it!” I snicker silently. ‘It’s funny, they haven’t once asked me why I am here. I look like a twelve-thirteen year old’.

“Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure. Union Flag?” The Doctor asks Rose, we all sit on the sofa.

“Mum went out with a sailor”

“Oh ho ho ho. I bet she did. Anyway, I'm the Doctor, this is Ayla and this is Rose, and you are?  
“Tommy” 

“Well, sit yourself down, Tommy. Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?”  
“Yeah, I think it's brilliant” 

“Good man!”

“Keep working, Mister Connolly. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?” He asks Tommy and Rita. ‘Mr Connolly is going to blow a gasket soon’, I think to the Doctor.

“Did you say you were a doctor?” she asks.

“Yes, I am” 

“Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?” Rita begs.

“Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know”, Eddie says, his tone of voice unkind.

“No, the gentleman does”, the Doctor is says, getting annoyed. 

Rose says, “Tell us what's wrong, and we can help”

Rita bursts into tears looking all heart broken. Rose comforts her 

“I'm sorry. It's all right. Come here. It's okay” 

“Hold on a minute. Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!” Mr Connolly says, stating the obvious about this being his house. He looks livid. 

“What the?” He says as he throws the flags down.

“What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business” He says pissed off.

“A lot of people are being bundled into…”

“I am talking!” Mr Connolly yells out.

‘Geesh, the douchebag’

“And I'm not listening! Now you, Mister Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir! Tell me what's going on!”   
We hear a sounds coming from upstairs. 

“She won't stop. She never stops” says Eddie. 

“We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've changed. Families keeping it secret because they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take them, any time of the day or night”

“Show me” The Doctor commands.

We go upstairs, it’s dark here. The grandmother turns around when Tommy spoke to her. I knew what to expect but seeing it face to face (Or no-face so to speak) is really something else. It’s frightening.


	27. Chapter 27

Doctor POV

“Her face is completely gone” I say, using my sonic screwdriver to scan her.

“Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean” I say worried. I can feel how scared Ayla is. ‘She doesn’t feel surprised, she expected this. I need to talk to her soon. We can’t have what happened with the werewolf happen here again’.

“What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her”  
.   
I can hear a door being broken down, and footsteps rushing up the stairs.

“We've got company” Rose sates.

“It's them. They've come for her!” Rita exclaims.

“Quickly. What was she doing before this happened? Where was she? Tell me. Quickly, think!”  
“I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just…” Tommy was about to tell us what she was doing when these men in black suits bursts through the door.

“Hold on a minute. There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One…” I try to say when I was punched in the face. Ayla gasps and yells my name 

“Doctor!”  
I hear a lot of yelling, the grandmother is taken by the men in black.

I sit up quickly nearly hitting Rose’s head with mine. “Ah, hell of a right hook. Have to watch out for that” I say to them. 

 

Ayla POV

Rose and I stop at the living room door and see this red energy coming from the television.

We hear “But Dad, they took her!” from Tommy.

”Don't fight it, son. Don't fight it”.  
I see the Doctor chasing after the men, while Rose and I investigate the TV set.  
We are heading towards Magpie’s shop.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door” Magpie says.

“Yeah? Well, I want to buy a telly” Rose says.

“Come back tomorrow, please” he says, voice full of worry.

“You'll be closed, won't you?” She asks.

“What?”

“For the big day? The coronation” She says.   
‘I’m going to let her do her thing. I don’t want the wire to take her face, nor my own. I honestly don’t know what to do. It scares me. I think I should take Rose and run as fast as I can to get us away from them. I’ll tell the Doctor and he can still stop the Wire. I’ll tell him the things I know for this adventure’.

“Yes, yes, of course. The big day. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go” Magpie just about begs.

“Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away”

“I have my reasons” He replies.

“And what are they?”  
I see The Wire’s face on the screen. ‘I really hate this’.

“Hungry! Hungry!”

“What's that?” Rose asks, I grab her hand, ready to bolt when necessary. 

“It's just a television. One of these modern programmes. Now, I really do think you should leave. Right now!” Magpie says panicked.

“Not until you've answered my questions. How come's your televisions are so cheap?” asks Rose.

“It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud. Twenty million people they reckon I'll be watching. Imagine that. And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh, so why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early, for the big day”.

“Nah, I'm not leaving until I've seen everything” replies Rose.  
“I need to close” says Magpie more insistently.

“Mister Magpie, something's happening out there. Ordinary people are being struck down and changed, and the only new thing in the house is a television. Your television. What's going on?” asks Rose.

“I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be found out” he says, locking the door. “Rose, come on, let’s leave” I whisper to her, tugging her hand.   
“No, we can finally find out what’s happening” she whispers back. I tug her arm, ‘this is going to suck’.

“All right, then, it's just you and me. You going to come clean, then? What's really in it for you?” Rose asks.

“For me? Perhaps some peace” he replies.

“From what?” 

“From her” He says, looking at the Wire on the telly.

“That's just a woman on the telly. That's just a programme” Rose says, “No Rose, it’s not” I say in a whisper.

“Oh, What pretty little girls” The Wire says.

“Oh, my God. Are you talking to us?” Asks Rose bewildered. 

“Yes I'm talking to you, little ones. Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?” it asks.  
‘Doctor, can you hear me?’ I think panicked. 

“What are you?” 

“I'm the Wire, and I'm hungry!”  
‘Ayla, what’s wr…’ is the last thing I hear when The Wire’s energy lashes out and grabs our faces. It hurts.

“Magpie, help us!” Rose begs.

“Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear, all settling down to watch the coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry”

“Help me”  
.   
“Goodnight, children, everywhere” says The Wire vindictively.

Doctor POV 

I’ve been here for twenty minutes, these humans are trying to intimidate me through their tactics. Here comes the detective.   
“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know” demands the Detective.

“Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet” I reply smartly. 

“Don't get clever with me. You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now you're connected with this. Make no mistake” says the detective. 

“Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop” I say, reading his name from the collar of his shirt.

“How do you know my name?”

“It's written inside your collar. Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?”

“I'm doing everything in my power” replies the detective.

“All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day. The eyes of the world are on London Town so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight” I say. ‘These humans and their way of thinking always baffles me, and not in a good way’.

“The nation has an image to maintain” he says. ‘Humans!’

“But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing? Don't you want to get out there and investigate?” I ask, trying to motivate him.

“Of course I do. But, with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did, this is beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on” he says.

“Well, that could change” I reply to him.

“How?”

I hear Ayla, ‘Doctor, can you hear me?’

‘Ayla, what’s wrong?’ I ask, all of a sudden I feel her mind taking strain, I can barely feel her anymore. 

‘Ayla!’ panic arises in me. ‘Where is she? Whatever happened to these people, must have happened to her’.

“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know. I demand.

“We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just blank”

“Is there any sort of pattern?” I ask, trying to narrow down where this started. ‘I need to find Ayla. Come on you stupid human, hurry up!’

“Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in…” 

“Florizel Street” I reply.

“Found another one, sir” says one of the men who just entered a moment ago.

“Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor. Take a good look. See what you can deduce”  
I see Rose, but where is Ayla

“Rose” I say softly. ‘But where is Ayla?’

“You know her?”

“Know her? She”

“They found her in the street, apparently, over by the Square, abandoned” replies the other guy.  
“Was there no one else with her?”  
“No sir”. 

“That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake” says the Detective.

“They did what?”

“I'm sorry?” he asks.

“They left her where?”

“Just in the street” 

“In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. They took my daughter as well, because Ayla was with her when this happened. And as a result, that makes things simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?” I ask in a deadly voice. I see the Detective shiver. 

“No”

“Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power: on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!”  
______________  
Time Skip  
______________   
I break into Magpie’s shop. ‘I need to find her, her mind is trapped, I can feel it’

“If you're here, come out and talk to me! Magpie!” I yell out.

“Maybe he's out” suggests Tommy.

“Looks like it” I reply, searching through the shop, I see a portable television. 

“Oh, hello. This isn't right. This is very much not right. Tastes like iron. Bakelite. Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself. Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple”

“That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television”, says the Detective amazed. 

I use my sonic to scan the area.

“It's not the only power source in this room” I say. 

All the TV screens light up.

“Gran?” Tommy asks, seeing his grandmother on one of the screens.  
I see Rose’s face, I can see her mouthing my name. I search for Ayla’s face. There is a screen flickering in and out with Ayla’s face disappearing and reappearing. Her face full of terror.

“I'm on my way” I tell them.

Magpie walks in from the back of the store.

“What do you think you're doing?” he demands.

“Where is my daughter, Ayla? She was here with my blonde friend and I want them restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?”

“Yoo whoo! I think that must be me. Ooh, this one's smart as paint”, says the woman on the TV.

“Is she talking to us?”

“I'm sorry, gentlemen, I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new friend”, says Magpie.

“Jolly nice to meet you” she says.

“Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly”. 

“No, it's just using her image” I reply.

“What? What are you?”

“I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me” she says.

The black and White screen turns coloured. 

“Good Lord. Colour television!” the Detective says.

“So your own people tried to stop you?” I ask.

“They executed me. But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars” she says.

“And now you're trapped in the television”

“Not for much longer” she replies smugly.

“Doctor, is this what got my Gran?” 

“Yes, Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig, taking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself” I say, feeling agitated, wanting to rip this thing apart, but I need answers first. I need Ayla.

“And you let her do it, Magpie” the detective accuses.

“I had to. She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation”

“What does that mean?” asks Tommy.

“The appointed time. My crowning glory” The Wire says.

 

“Doctor, the coronation!” The detective says.

“For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set. But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this. You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver” I say.

“What a clever thing you are! But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen” she says.  
Red energy lashes out at us.

“Doctor!” 

“Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is just as tasty as the other one. Oh, I'll have lashings of them! Delicious!” The Wire states. I get my sonic ready, aiming it at the Wire. With the Wire connecting to my brainwaves I can easily feel where Ayla is through the process, her mind is not fully absorbed, she is close by where the Wire has been feeding off of her.

 

“Ah! Armed. He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!” 

We all collapse. I’m barely aware of what’s going on around me.

“The box, Magpie! The box!” she yells out to Magpie, who grabs the portable TV.

“Hold tight” it says, transferring to the portable TV. 

“Conduct me to my victory, Magpie”   
I wake up and see the detective whose face is blank. Tommy is alright though. 

“Tommy, wake up. Tommy, come on!”

“What happened?” he asks me 

“Where's Magpie?” I ask worried. I go to the back searching for Ayla, I see a small form on the ground next to a TV, covered by a blanket. I open it up and see Ayla, the Wire still feasting on her brainwaves, her face is still there, but blurred slightly.   
‘I will save you Ayla’ I think, touching her face. ‘No one harms my family’.  
I turn around, Tommy following me  
\--------------  
Time Skip  
\---------------  
Tommy and I managed to stop the Wire. I am on my way to find Ayla. She must have woken up by now.

I go towards Magpie’s shop. I hear Ayla, ‘Doctor, where are you?’ she asks, scared.

‘I’m on my way, stay where you are, I am almost there. Are you alright?’ I ask, searching her mind for damage. I sigh in relief finding her mind to be intact now.  
Rose runs towards me as soon as she sees me. The both of us head towards Magpie’s shop when I told her what happened.

“Ayla!” I call out as I enter the shop. She tackles me, the both of us almost falling down.

“Doctor, I was so scared. That woman on the telly, she kept me connected to her. She didn’t stop. I couldn’t do anything”, she says, sobbing into my shirt.

“It’s okay now Aylee, I’m here. That thing will never touch you again” I vowed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Doctor POV

‘I’m so scared of losing Ayla. I have a contingency plan if worse comes to worst concerning Ayla. I really don’t want to. But I will if I have to, I will’. 

I am designing a teleport device that if she is in danger, it will be activated to send her to a stasis chamber on the TARDIS. 

The room itself is where time passes four times slower than what time normally does. It’s on a different time stream so to speak. 

I have a stasis pod in there that will receive Ayla once activated. It’s a pod filled with clear liquid, it looks almost like water but is thicker. The pod will preserve her until I know that she will be safe. It can heal her from just about any injuries. 

She will be able to breathe in the liquid, it is oxygenated liquid. 

If Ayla finds out, she will hate me. But hopefully she will forgive me. I am doing this for her. I can feel something coming, a change. I haven’t voiced my concern yet. But the teleportation device will be ready by then. I am disguising it as a bracelet. 

 

Ayla POV

The Doctor is quiet, too quiet for my taste. He has been like this since The Wire incident. I really hope he knocks out of it soon, I’m starting to worry. This is not like him.   
We have been traveling all over the place, they all have been safe so far, we even went to the moon again. ‘That’s because the Doctor is worried about your safety little tot’, I hear in my head, it’s not the Doctor and not Bad Wolf. ‘It’s the TARDIS herself’. I feel excited, this is my first time actually talking, talking to her. I am sitting on my bed, chatting with the TARDIS

‘But why? I can handle myself’, I think to her, knowing that I’m lying to myself. 

It’s strange the way she answers. It’s like a feeling, mixed with words and images, like a way a person thinks but better.

She shows me that I can’t handle myself. ‘I don’t look like a headless chicken running around’. She feels amused. 

‘I don’t want the Doctor to stop on my account’, I say to her.

‘You are important', is all I hear from her. ‘You have a larger role to play than what you know’.

 

‘That does not make me feel any better’, I say.

I get this feeling from her that you it can’t be mistaken for anything other than “Deal with it”. 

‘Why haven’t we spoken before?’ I ask her.

‘Your mind, not ready’ she says.

‘That makes total sense’ I think sarcastically. All of a sudden, yellow and red rubber chickens start to rain from the ceiling onto my head. It looks like hundreds of them.

I can hear her laughing at me. “That’s not nice” I grumble at her. Then one last chicken fell from my roof onto my head. A real live one, clucking away like it didn’t just come from my roof. 

Do you know what I hear in my mind? More laughter. 

I’m sitting here in shock, “I’m telling the Doctor you attacked me with chickens”. 

And just as the chickens came, they disappeared with a sudden pop, all gone except the live one. ‘What the hell?”

The chicken stares at me, still on the bed like I am. It looks ready to attack, I jump off the bed as quick as I can and it charges at me, why? I don’t know. ‘This is the TARDIS’s fault, she made a mad chicken. What’s next, Goats?’

I run around the room with the chicken hot on my tail. I hear a knock at the door, and the chicken disappears. 

“Ayla, what are you doing?” The Doctor enters, looking at me, well more like my hair that looks like a bird’s nest.

“There was a chicken. The TARDIS threw rubber chickens on my head and then there was one that was alive and it chased me” I tell him.

He stares, he comes towards me slowly, raising his hand to my forehead. “You don’t feel too cool, you feel a bit warm, probably because you have been running around. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. There were hundreds of chickens, I promise. The TARDIS made them disappear”. 

I see him with a concentrated look on his face, he is talking to the TARDIS. All of a sudden he bursts out laughing. 

“I believe you Ayla. She showed me all of it”. He says, still laughing.

“Careful what you say to her” He tells me, still laughing. “Your face, it is hilarious”

“Thanks” I say in a flat tone. 

‘Don’t be like that Ayla. It’s a joke’

“I know, but being chased by a chicken isn’t that great”


	29. Chapter 29

Previously:  
“I know, but being chased by a chicken isn’t that great”

Chapter 29

Doctor POV

Ayla has been grumbling about the chickens for the past few days. It really was funny. The TARDIS spoke to me about what Ayla was feeling, to be honest I barely noticed, I was so busy focusing on a way to protect her, a way to keep her safe that Ayla noticed the way I acted was not normal.

The TARDIS does not fully agree with the stasis chamber idea. If Ayla were to be sent in there, she would barely notice the time that will have passed. I could get away with it. Years could pass and she won’t notice. I don’t want to keep her in there for years, not at all. It will only be until the danger has passed.

Ayla is sleeping at the moment, I can feel her emotions becoming erratic.

I go to her room, open the door and call her name, “Ayla, wake up”

She does not wake up. I shake her slightly, “Vanliamor, come on, wake up” I say to her, using her full name.

She sits up suddenly, taking a deep breath in and out slowly. 

 

“It’s alright Vanlia” I tell her as she clings to my arm.

“What did you dream about?” I ask, hoping that I won’t have to use compulsion on her again. I haven’t had to use it in weeks.

“I dreamt that…that you were swallowed up by a black hole. I couldn’t find you. You were gone and then I was swallowed by the black hole as well. And then time collapsed and everyone died. I was so scared”. 

“Don’t worry Ayla, that won’t happen, okay. It was just a bad dream” I tell her, trying to soothe her worries.

“It felt so real”. She says, I can hear her think, ‘I really hope that I don’t mess up the timeline that we fall into that black hole”

 

“What do you mean by that?” I ask her. ‘She is still hiding things from me, this child frustrates me to no end’. She looks like a dear caught in headlights.

“You heard that?” she asks feeling scared. ‘She shouldn’t feel scared to tell me these things’.

“I did. What did you mean by that comment?” I ask calmly, trying to alleviate her fears through the bond as well.

She sighs, “You know Doctor, there are things that I can’t always tell you. I know things, you know I know things. Things that you shouldn’t know yet until it happens. It’s complicated, but I have seen some things that if I change the timeline, time could collapse. I can’t risk it. I’ll tell you what I can if I feel it safe to do so, but if I tell you, and you change it, I don’t know what will happen then”.

I stare at her. ‘She has seen a time line. She really has an extraordinary gift. I understand what she is saying but what if she makes the wrong choices. She is not yet a fully trained Time Lady. I have to tread carefully here’.

“I understand Vanlia, I really do. You have seen things that are part of the time line. For now, can you tell me what you think I should know?”

“Um… I am not entirely sure where to begin. I haven’t exactly done this before”.

“What can you tell me about the black hole?” I ask her. ‘I actually want to squeeze all the information from her. I want to browse her mind to find out what she knows, but she could be right, if I see the time line and change it, it could have dire consequences’.

“Well, at one point in time I know that you will come close to a black hole. Um… the TARDIS will be lost for a small time period, but you will find it again. A lot of things will happen, but it will work out in the end, it normally does. But time can change. I really hope everything stays the same”.

“Alrighty then. I want to press more, but I can see you don’t want to. You have to tell me if you’ll be in danger. We spoke about this a few times, if you know things that could harm you, you have to tell me” I tell her. ‘I really can’t stress this enough to her. I just want to wrap her in my arms, hold her tight and never let go. She looks so fragile in this moment. This is why I can’t push for more answers now’.

“I think I’ll be fine. I don’t see myself in the timeline though” she says. ‘That’s strange’.

“So you don’t know what will happen to you?”

“No, I can try to predict but I’m not always sure. Sometimes my ability will warn me, I can sometimes see myself, but not always” she replies.

‘This is not very reassuring. I have to make sure that we don’t go close to a black hole. I like adventures on the boring moon for her’

 

Two weeks later:

The TARDIS materialises in a small room.

“I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land” I say coming out of the TARDIS, Rose and Ayla following behind.

“Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else” Rose replies 

We both laugh at that and Ayla smiles, she feels nervous again. Maybe I should ask Ayla to go back to the TARDIS. 

“I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go” I say. 

“Open door 15” we hear from the system.

“Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits” I tell them.

“Close door 15” the computer system says.

“Glad we're indoors. Sounds like a storm out there” Rose says.  
Ayla feels trepidation. ‘She must know what is going to happen. I have to keep her close. She won’t go quietly to the TARDIS, she will fight me on this. I could always use the compulsion. Her teleportation bracelet is nearly finished’.

 

“Human design. You've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier” I say.

“Open door 17”

“Oh, it's a sanctuary base” I realize. 

“Close door 17”

“Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling” I tell them.

“Welcome to hell” Rose says.

“Oh, it's not that bad” I tell her. Ayla stands close to me, holding onto my jacket. ‘She definitely knows what will happen here, she is afraid. But of what?’

“No, over there” Rose points out.

There are letters written on the wall, but I have no clue as to what they mean.

“Hold on, what does that say? That's weird, it won't translate” I say.

“But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well. We should see English” Rose says.

“Exactly. If that's not working, then it means this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge” I say, wishing that Ayla will come clean to me. 

‘What can you tell me Vanlia?’ I ask her through our telepathic bond. 

‘I’m scared Doctor. This place really freaks me out. Something bad is going to happen here. I can’t tell you yet’.

‘Maybe you should go back to the TARDIS’ I tell her. ‘No, I can’t be on the TARDIS now. You’ll see why soon. I’ll be fine, I’ll be extra careful’, she tells me, not breeding any confidence. 

 

“We've gone beyond the reach of the Tardis' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough” I say.

“Open door 19”

These aliens with tentacles on their faces come out from the door.

“Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base” I tell them.

“We must feed”

 

“You've got to what?” I ask them.

 

“We must feed” they say again, strangely I don’t feel any fear from Ayla concerning them. She let go of my jacket. But I reached for her hand holding her back as she tries to go around me towards them. ‘Stay behind me!’ I command her.

‘They won’t do anything now doctor. Trust me’. She says. 

“Yeah. I think they mean us”

We back away as they continue to chant, “We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed”

I am getting ready to fight them if I must.

“We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed” All of them say.

“We must feed” The one alien says as it taps its little communications device. 

“You, if you are hungry” it says.

I reply with a “Sorry?”

 

“We apologise. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?” He asks us.

‘’Um” I say, not sure how to respond.

Ayla giggles. “You see Doctor, they aren’t that bad” she states.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

Ayla POV

A man enters the room. ‘That must be Jefferson’.

“What the hell? How did?” He asks in disbelief.

He talks to the captain through his communications device.

 

“Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean three living people, just standing here right in front of me”. 

 

“Don't be stupid, that's impossible” The captain answers.

 

“I suggest telling them that” Jefferson replies.

 

“But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible” says Rose. ‘If only she knew’ I think.

‘Know what Ayla?’ I stiffen at the Doctor’s voice in my head.

‘You’ll find out soon enough, it won’t be long now’ I think to him.

“You're telling me you don't know where you are?”

“No idea. More fun that way” The Doctor says, but I can tell there is an edge to his tone of voice. He is worried.

“Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way” We hear a woman’s voice throughout the room.

 

“Through here, now. Quickly, come on! Move!” Jefferson says after he opens the door.

We go to the control room. 

“Oh, my God. You meant it” The Captain, ‘Zach, I think his name was’ says.

“People! Look at that, real people!” a woman says, ‘that must be Scootie’.

“That's us. Hooray!” says the Doctor.

“Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler. And, and this is the Doctor, and Ayla”

 

“Come on the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be. No, they're real” Another man says in disbelief as well. ‘Geesh guys, have a bit of faith that something impossible can happen’.

 

“Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you two, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight”

“Hold on to what?” asks Rose.

“Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?” asks Zack.

“Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated” replies the Ood. ‘I wish we can help them’.

“What's this planet called, anyway?” asks the Doctor.  
“Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? You really don't know, do you?” asks another woman. ‘Ida’.

“And impact!”

The entire place shakes. I hold onto the Doctor.

“Oh, well, that wasn't so bad” he says, I think he said it to comfort me. I am so nervous of what is going to happen here.

Something catches aflame for a last time.

“Okay, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida” asks Zach.

 

“Yeah, yeah!” she replies to him

“Danny?”

“Fine”

“Toby?”

“Yeah, fine”

“Scooti?” he continues to ask everyone.

“No damage”

“Jefferson?”

“Check!”

 

“We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us” says the Doctor, ‘I didn’t know he could be sassy’.

“The surface caved in”

“I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link” Zach says. I stiffen again, the Doctor notices my shift. I ignore him.

“That's not my department” says Toby disgruntled. 

“Just do as I say, yeah?” he says and Toby leaves.

 

“Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be okay” Ida says.

“Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?” Rose asks.

 

“You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum” she replies to Rose.

 

“Then what's shaking the roof?”

 

“You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. F Y I, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee”

 

Danny adds on, “Not as boring as it sounds”

 

“And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance. And this? This is home”

Ida is going to open the roof now for us to see the black hole.

“Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad”

‘It’s scary, and beautiful and ugly. It destroys and keeps on consuming everything in its path, except this base.

“That's a black hole” states Rose.

“But that's impossible” replies the Doctor, who keeps on staring at the black hole. 

“I did warn you”

“We're standing under a black hole” The Doctor states again.

“In orbit”

 

“But we can't be” The Doctor says again, holding onto my hand tighter.

“You can see for yourself. We're in orbit” replies Ida.

 

“But we can't be” he says again.

“This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss” Ida says.

“And that's bad, yeah?” asks Rose.

“Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed” The doctor says.

 

“So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in” Rose says.

‘I’m keeping quiet. I don’t want to interfere here. I am scared that I will change the time line for the worst’.

“We should be dead” He says.  
.   
“And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board”

“But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?”

 

“Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing”

 

“So, a bit worse than a storm, then” says Rose.

“Just a bit” replies Ida.

 

Time Skip

“In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison”

 

“The bitter pill. I like that” says Rose.

“We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?!” Asks the doctor.

“We flew in. You see, this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in” replies Zach.

 

“You flew down that thing? Like a rollercoaster”

“By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain, which is what put me in charge” says Zach sadly.

I zone everyone out. I sit down on one of the chairs, avoiding everyone as much as possible. I feel slightly dizzy, ‘maybe it’s because I stared at the black hole’.

“But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power. I mean not just big, but off the scale! Can I?” I hear the Doctor ask.

 

After a minute or two the Doctor says, “There we go. Do you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self -extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds”

“That's a lot of sixes” says Rose.   
“And it's impossible” says the Doctor,

“It took us two years to work that out” says Zach in disbelief and amazement. 

“I'm very good” says the Doctor proudly.

 

“But that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it” says Ida.

 

|It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazon scale. 

 

“It could revolutionise modern science” says Ida.

 

“We could use it to fuel the Empire” Jefferson says while the Doctor adds on, “Or start a war”

 

“It's buried beneath us, in the darkness, waiting” says Toby seriously.

 

“What's your job, chief dramatist?” asks Rose. 

‘But what he is saying is true’ I think. 

“Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomenon. And this… planet once supported life eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk” says Toby.

 

“I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?” asks The Doctor.

“I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it”

“No, neither can I. And that's saying something”

“There was some form of civilisation. They buried something. Now it's reaching out, calling us in” replies Toby.

 

“And you came” says the Doctor.

 

Ida answers, “Well, how could we not?”

 

The Doctor then asks, “So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant. Excuse me, er, Zach, wasn't it?”

 

“That's me” replies Zach.

“Just stand there, because I'm going to hug you. Is that all right?”

“I suppose so” says Zach.

‘Please don’t embarrass me Doctor’ I think to him.

 

“Here we go. Come on, then” he says while hugging Zach and smirking at me. ‘Argh, people aren’t always okay with hugs’

 

“Oh, human beings. You are amazing! Ha! Thank you” The Doctor says.

“Not at all” Zach replies.   
‘Ha, you see, he likes hugs’ I receive from the Doctor. I mentally stick my tongue out at him.

 

“But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives” says The Doctor seriously.

 

“You can talk. And how the hell did you get here?” asks Ida.

‘Oh here it comes. I’m sorry Doctor’

“Oh, I've got this er, this ship. It's hard to explain. It just sort of appears”

‘What do you mean? Why are you sorry?’ I look at my feet.

 

“We can show you, we parked down the corridor from er. Oh, what's it called? Habitation area” says Rose.

“Three”

 

“Do you mean storage six?” asks Zach.

 

“It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah. Storage six. But you said. You said. You said storage five to eight” says the Doctor in understanding.

He then runs out, Rose asks, “What is it? What's wrong?”

“It can't be. It can't be!”

”What's wrong? What is it? Doctor, the TARDIS is in there. What's happened?” asks Rose panicked.

 

“The TARDIS is gone” says the Doctor. He looks at me sharply, I shrink into myself, ‘You knew” is all he says in a deathly tone of voice.

‘I couldn’t tell you’ I say and he glares at me. ‘You could’ve’.

 

“The earthquake. This section collapsed” he says.

 

“But it's got to be out there somewhere” Rose says.

“Look down” he says.

We walk back to the control room. The Doctor behind me, I can feel his glare on my back. ‘We will get the TARDIS back’.

The Doctor speaks finally again, “The ground gave way. My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way”

 

“We can't divert the drilling”

 

“But I need my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing” he says.

‘Really what am I, chopped liver?’ I think glumly. 

 

“Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that is the end of it” says Zach.

“I'll er, put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry”

The Doctor, Rose and I are left alone in the room.

“I've trapped you here” he says to Rose.

“No, don't worry about me” Rose says. I am standing awkwardly next to them.

“Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole and no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me” says Rose.

I hear all of a sudden another voice in my head ‘Toby. I can see you’. I look around, slightly freaked out. ‘This was said to Toby by that thing, how come I could hear it?’

“Let’s go to Habitation three and check out the writing on the wall” The Doctor says to us. 

“Are you okay Ayla?” Rose asks. “Yeah I am fine, this place is creepy” I reply. ‘It hurts that he is ignoring me’ are the words that I won’t say to Rose. 

“Danny, check the temperature in Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising” says Zack.

I’m next to Rose as she speaks with an Ood, she asks him a bunch of questions, when he replied to one “The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God”. I stiffen at that, the Beast is becoming more of a reality to me.

“I'm sorry?” asks Rose confused.

“Apologies. I said, I hope you enjoy your meal”   
“Yeah” she replies.

It’s safe to say that I did not eat anything today.

A little while later. 

“Ayla, what are you hiding? I trusted you to tell me these things” The Doctor tells me.

“And I trusted you to trust me with this” I retort back.

“I told you I can’t tell you about certain things. I can’t change the timeline” I continue. ‘How dare he, here I am trying to keep the universe intact and he goes on to blame me for this’

“Tell me what you know!” he demands.

“A pregnant goldfish is called a twit” I tell the Doctor sarcastically. ‘This is one thing I know’.

“Don’t play games with me Vanlia. The TARDIS is gone, the last piece of home. How can I protect you if you don’t tell me what is happening? Is this what you meant the other day?”

“And how can I protect you and Rose and the people here if I tell you what is happening and you change the timeline? I can see one timeline, I can’t change things here, I can feel it. One wrong move and then ‘Poof! There goes the Universe’”.

He looks frustrated. “You said that we will get the TARDIS back? How do I get it back? Can you tell me this at least?” he asks calmly. His tone of voice is deceitful, I can tell he is anything but calm right now.

“Fine. I’ll tell you. The drill will finish drilling and you will go down and find the TARDIS eventually”. He looks slightly satisfied with my answer. 

‘I guess it’s the idea that we aren’t stuck here. There is hope’ I think.

“You might want to see this. Moment in history” Ida says as she opens the shutters”

“There. On the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchy, a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing” Ida continues to say.

 

“No, could you leave it open? Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise”

“How would you know? Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me” says Ida.

“I've seen films and things, yeah. They say black holes are like gateways to another universe says Rose.

 

“Not that one. It just eats”

 

“Long way from home” she says.

 

“Go that way, turn right, keep going for about five hundred years, and you'll reach the Earth. 

Rose plays with her phone, “No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could. What would I tell her? Can you build another TARDIS?”

“They were grown, not built. And with my own planet gone, we're kind of stuck”

“Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift” she says.

“And then what?” he asks.

“I don't know. Find a planet, get a job, live a life, same as the rest of the universe”

“I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with, with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house. Now that, that is terrifying” The Doctor says horrified. ‘Not like you were willing to do exactly this a little while back’ I think to him. He and I are okay for now, I can still feel a little tenseness between us, but at least he is not as angry as he was earlier with me.

 

“You'd have to get a mortgage”

“No” he says dramatically.

“Oh, yes” she says.

“I'm dying. That's it. I'm dying. It is all over”

They continue to go back and forth with their conversation when Rose’s phone starts ringing, she picks it up, only to throw it down as soon as she put it to her ear.

“Ayla stay here, Rose and I are going to meet with Danny in the Ood habitation, we’ll back soon, and let me repeat this, stay put” The Doctor says and I nod.

‘I am in no mood to face the Ood here anyway’. 

I’m just chilling when I hear a loud voice in my head, ‘YOU WILL WORSHIP ME LITTLE GIRL’. I look around, freaked out, ‘he is not here, he can’t do anything to you’ I think to myself.

I hear loud laughter echoing in my head, and then ‘SOON I WILL BE FREE. I AM THE BEAST, THE DARKNESS THAT OVERSHADOWS THE LIGHT…’ it continues on and on, becoming louder and louder. My head hurts, he laughs more and continues to speak more aggressively. I can’t hear anything but this monster. I am aware of nothing around me but this voice. ‘NO ONE WILL NOTICE LITTLE GIRL. OPEN YOUR MIND TO ME, LET ME IN THROUGH THOSE DOORS’. 

‘What does he mean? Isn’t he already in my mind?’


	31. Chapter 31

Doctor POV

Something is wrong with Ayla. I have been monitoring her emotions but I feel something invading her mind. It must be related to the Ood.

I’m erecting walls around her mind to protect her from whatever it is that is invading her mind.

‘NO ONE WILL NOTICE LITTLE GIRL. OPEN YOUR MIND TO ME, LET ME IN THROUGH THOSE DOORS’ it tells her.

It wants to take over her mind. She mustn’t let it in. If she allows it, she can let it enter her mind. I feel her fear at its words.

‘I will notice!’ I tell both Ayla and the entity. It takes a lot of energy to keep it out of her head. I’m almost at Habitation 3. 

‘Ayla, don’t allow it access into your mind. Fight it. Don’t listen to it. I’ve placed barriers around your mind to protect you. Only the two of us together can keep it out. If for some reason you allow it into your mind then the barriers will fail. I am with you, we can fight it together’ I tell her. I can tell she is listening to me, but she has yet to respond. She is fighting it.

All of a sudden I feel the entity leave.

“Everyone, evacuate eleven to thirteen. We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open!” Zach says over the comms. Rose, Danny and I arrived in Habitation 3.

“I can't contain the oxygen field. We're going to lose it” says Zach.

I go to Ayla who is sitting with her head between her knees shaking slightly. “Are you okay?” I ask her already bent down, taking her in my arms. “It won’t happen again. I won’t let it” I declare to her, not only trying to reassure her, but also myself. ‘This is why I need the stasis chamber ready’.

After the breach was sealed I asked, “That wasn't a quake. What caused it?”

“We've lost sections eleven to thirteen Everyone all right?” we hear over the comms.

Scootie is missing. I left Ayla there in Habitation 3. She is still shaken up but has calmed down now. They have picked up her biochip which is in Habitation 3, but she was not there. ‘Maybe she took another path to get there’.

“What happened?” I ask Toby.

“I don't. I don't know. I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air”.

“There's no sign of her. The biochip says she's in the area. Have any of you seen Scootie?” Jefferson asks.

 

“No, no, no, I don't think so” replies Toby.

 

The conversation continues, I am listening to them, but also focusing on Ayla, going through our mind link.

 

“Yeah, well, that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not here” I hear from someone, Jefferson I think his name is. 

I look up at black hole. I see Scooty floating through space, drifting towards the black hole.

 

“I've found her”

“Oh, my God”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry” I tell them. This is horrific. 

The base goes quiet after the mourning speeches. 

“What was that? What was it?” asks Rose.

“The drill” I reply.

“We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero” Ida says.

Time Skip

Ayla POV

I was so scared when that thing spoke to me and tried to take over my mind. The Doctor has been speaking to me telepathically, trying to reassure me, calming me down. It really does feel evil, and now the Doctor has gone down to the pit.

The Doctor asked Rose to look after me until he comes back. She refuses to let go of the comm.

“It's all right. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now” says the Doctor. 

“What's it like down there?” Rose asks. 

“It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive” He says.

 

“That's, that's. My God, that's beautiful” I hear Ida say.

“Rose, you can tell Toby we've found his civilisation” He says. I stiffen, I forgot about him. ‘This is not going to be good’.

 

“Oi, Toby. Sounds like you've got plenty of work”

“Good, good. Good” He says like a creep.

Time Skip

The Ood acted weirder than usual, and shit is about to hit the fan.

“Toby, they need to know that lettering. Does it make any sort of sense?” asks Rose.

“I know what it says” he replies.

“Then tell them” says Rose.

“When did you work that out?” asks Jefferson.

“It doesn't matter, just tell them” Rose demands.

Toby’s whole body is covered in symbols and letters, his eyes red like they were in the show. He was in my dreams, I remember now.

 

“These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise”

 

“What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Rose, what's going on?” asks The Doctor frantically. ‘Ayla, what is happening? I can feel your fear. What is going on?!’ he asks panicky telepathically. ‘He is the devil’ I reply. 

“He's come out in those symbols all over his face. They're all over him” replies Rose to the Doctor.

“Mister Jefferson. Tell me, sir. Did your wife ever forgive you? “says the Beastly Toby.

“I don't know what you mean” says Jefferson.

“Let me tell you a secret. She never did” The Toby beast says.

 

“Officer, you stand down and be confined” says Jefferson.

 

“Or what?” The possessed Toby asks.

 

“Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you” Jefferson replies.

“But how many can you kill?” asks the Beast as he spreads to the Ood and possesses them. ‘This is what would’ve happened to me had the Doctor not intervened. I know that thing is still in Toby. 

“We are the Legion of the Beast” We all hear from the Ood.

The Doctor asks frantic, “ Rose? What is it, Rose? Ayla? I'm going back up”

After everyone panics, me included, we hear the Ood say,  
“He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer”

“Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night. These are the words that shall set him free”.

One of the Ood killed someone with their communication’s device. We run from them.

That trapdoor the Doctor and Ida found is opening, we can all hear,

“The Pit is open. And I am free. Mwahahahahaha”


	32. Chapter 32

Doctor POV

The trapdoor just opened up. Ida and I can’t hear anything from the others. I can feel Ayla but there is psychic interference. This beast can’t do anything to her psychically. 

“I recommend strategy nine” Ida and I can finally hear from the people upstairs. 

“Strategy Nine” confirms Zack, “Agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together. Rose? What about Ida and the Doctor, Any word?”

“I can't get a reply. Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's…” Rose says and I interrupt her.

“No, sorry, I'm fine. Still here”

“You could've said, you stupid…” Rose says angrily and tone full of worry.

 

“Whoa. Careful! Anyway, it's both of us. Me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm” I tell them.

“How deep is it?” I hear from Zack. 

“Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever” I say.

“The pit is open. That’s what the voice said” replies Rose.

“But there's nothing. I mean” says Zach, continuing “There's nothing coming out?”

“ No, no. No sign of the Beast” I confirm.

“It said Satan” said Rose all worried.

“Come on, Rose. Keep it together” I tell her, I don’t want Ayla to panic, I have to keep Rose as calm as possible in order to do this.

“Is there no such thing? Doctor?” She asks. I can’t really answer that.  
“Doctor, tell me there's no such thing” 

 

Ida and Zach talk about this strategy 9 when she switched off the comms.

 

“What do you think?” Ida asks me.

“I think they have an order” I reply.

“Yeah, but what do you think?” She asks again.

“It said, I am the temptation” I say to her.

“Well, if there's something in there, why is it still hiding?” She asks. I like this human, she is quite smart.

“Maybe we opened the prison but not the cell” I tell her.

“We should go down. I'd go. What about you?” She says.

“Oh. Oh, in a second, but then again, that is so human. Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge. It's that feeling you get, eh? Right at the back of your head. That impulse. That strange little impulse. That mad little voice saying, go on. Go on. Go on. Go over. Go on. Maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life, Officer Scott, I'm going to say retreat. Oh, now I know I'm getting old. Rose, Ayla , we're coming back” I say. 

‘I can’t risk Ayla, I have to get to her. This thing, I have never encountered anything like him before. I can’t risk her and Rose’s life’.

“Best news we’ve heard all day. Ayla is doing alright as well Doctor, we’ve kept her safe” Rose assures. 

“What's strategy nine? I ask Ida as we head to the lift.

“Open the airlocks. We'll be safe inside the lock down. The Ood will get thrown out into the vacuum” she says.

“So we're going back to a slaughter?” I ask her.

“The devil's work” she says.

“Okay, we're in. Bring us up” Ida says over the comms.

“Ascension in three, two, one” Jefferson says. And the power switches off.

“This is the darkness. This is my domain” A voice says as the screens flicker with images of the Ood.

“You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die in only the darkness remains” It says to us.

“This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself” Zach says.

“You know my name” The beast states.

“What do you want?” Zach asks.

“You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave” It says.

“If you are the Beast, then answer me this. Which one, hmm? Cause the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?” I ask him.

“All of them” It says. ‘Really? And they think Time Lords are vain’.

“What, then you're the truth behind the myth?” I ask.

“This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind” It says. I can feel my heart clench. 

“How did you end up on this rock?” I ask.

“The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity”

“When was this?” I ask. 

“Before time” It states. ‘That’s not possible’.

“What does that mean?” I ask.

“Before time” he repeats.

“What does before time mean? “ I ask dumbfounded. 

“Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created”

 

“That's impossible. No life could have existed back then” I say factly.

“Is that your religion?” He asks.

“It's a belief” I reply.

“You know nothing. All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command…The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from Daddy”, he says and Ida stiffens.  
“The little boy who lied. The virgin. The Seer Child of Time who will soon be out of time, awoken by the one not expected.  
And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon. 

“Doctor, what does that mean?” Rose asks. Ayla’s emotions spike with worry about what was said. ‘How does it know these things? It must have read my mind about the stasis chamber’.

“Ayla, Rose, don't listen”.

“What does it mean?”

“You will die and I will live” The thing says as the Ood on the screen change to this devil-looking creature.

“Doctor, what did it mean?” Rose asks.

Everyone panics and after their panicking I say,  
“Stop!” 

“What did it mean?” Asks Rose again.

“Everyone just stop” I say to them.

“You want voices in the dark ,then listen to mine. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff” I say.

“But that's how the devil works” Danny says.

“Or a good psychologist” I tell them.

“Yeah, but how did it know about my father?” Ida asks fearfully.

“Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? Cause I'll tell you what I can see. Humans, brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space, flying in a tiny little rocket   
right into the orbit of a Black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing!” I tell them, continuing, “Do you hear me? Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him…” I say when suddenly the cable snaps and it falls.

“The cable's snapped!” Ida states.

“Get out!” I yell.

Ida and I get up, we just lost the comms as well.

“How much air have we got?” I ask Ida.

“Sixty minutes. Fifty five” She states.

“Well, we've got all this cable, we might as well use it. The drum's disconnected. We could adapt it, feed it through” Ida suggests.

“And then what?” I ask.

“Abseil into the pit” Ida says. 

“Abseil. Right” I say. ‘Humans can be crazy’.

“We're running out of air with no way back. It's the only thing we can do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve” She says.

“I'll get back. Ayla and Rose are up there” 

“Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the pit” Ida says.

“Well, it's half of a good plan” I tell her.

“What's the other half?” She asks.

“I go down, not you” I tell her.

Ida and I set to work to get the cable ready, we wrapped it around something to keep it tied up here and then wrapped the end of it arounf my waist

“That should hold it. How's it going?” says Ida.

“Fine. Should work. Doesn't feel like such a good idea now” I tell her, I step onto the edge of the trapdoor.

“Hmm, there it is again. That itch. Go down, go down, go down, go down, go down” I repeat.

“The urge to jump. Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us. Calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch” She says to me.

“No, that's not it. That's too kind. It's not the urge to jump. It's deeper than that. It's the urge to fall!” I tell her, jumping into the pit. I hear Ida yelling my name.

“Are you okay?” She asks when she braked the cable.

“Not bad, thanks. The wall of the pit seems to be the same as the cavern, just not much of it. There's a crust about twenty feet down and then nothing. Just the pit. Okay, then. Lower me down” I tell her.

“Well, here we go then” she lowers me down.

“You get representations of the Horned Beast right across the universe, in the myths and legends of a million worlds. Earth, Draconia, Velconsadine, Daemos. The Kaled god of war. It's the same image, over and over again. Maybe that idea came from somewhere, bleeding through. The thought at the back of every sentient mind” I say to Ida through the comms.

“Emanating from here?” she asks

“Could be”

‘I don’t know anything from this beast. It’s psychic powers could be so strong that it emanates from here into the universes. It could even have planted the idea into the humans’ heads to lead them here so that it could be free’ I think.

“But if this is the original, does that make it real? Does that make it the actual devil, though?”

“Well, if that's what you want to believe. Maybe that's what the devil is, in the end. An idea” I say.

The cable stops and I am hanging mid-air.

“That's it. That's all we've got. You getting any sort of readout?” She asks.

I answer her, “Nothing. Could be miles to go, yet. Or could be thirty feet. No way of telling. I could survive thirty feet”

“Oh no you don't. I'm pulling you back up” answers Ida seriously.

She starts to pull me back up but I stop it, already formulating a plan.

“What're you doing?” She asks.

“You bring me back, then we're just going to sit there and run out of air. I've got to go down” I tell her. Ayla is still up there, I am doing this to save her.

“But you can't. Doctor, you can't” she begs.

“Call it an act of faith”

“But I don't want to die on my own” She says.

“I know….I didn't ask. Have you got any sort of faith?” I ask.

“Not really. I was brought up Neo Classic Congregational, because of my mum. She was. My old mum. But no, I never believed” Ida replies.

“Neo Classics, have they got a devil? “ I ask, not knowing much of this religion.

“No, not as such. Just the things that men do”. 

“Same thing in the end” I say.

Ida asks then, “What about you?”

“I believe, I believe I haven't seen everything, I don't know. It's funny, isn't it? The things you make up. The rules. If that thing had said it came from beyond the universe, I'd believe it, but before the universe? Impossible. Doesn't fit my rule. Still, that's why I keep travelling. To be proved wrong. Thank you, Ida”

“Don't go!” She begs.

“If they get back in touch, if you talk to Ayla, tell her I am fine, and Rose, just tell Rose… Tell her… Oh, she knows” ‘Just tell her I care for her, tell her she is my best friend, tell her she has saved me’ I release the cable and fall into the pit, darkness surrounding me, I fall flat onto my backside.

‘Ouch’ is my first thought. At least I am okay, I can still move.

I start walking around with my torch in hand, looking at the paintings on the wall.

“The history of some big battle. Man against Beast. I don't know if you're getting this, Ida. Hope so. Anyway, they defeated the Beast and imprisoned it” I say, hoping that Ida can hear me.

I see these bronze vases, I walk to them, “Or maybe that's the key” I say to no one in particular.

I touch a vase and it lights up

“Or the gate, or the bars” I say, seeing this beast. It is chained to the wall. ‘How terrible must this creature have been for it to to chained up like this? If this was before the Universe, how could they have done this? How could they have had the technology?

“I accept that you exist. I don't have to accept what you are, but you're physical existence, I'll give you that. I don't understand. I was expected down here. I was given a safe landing and air. You need me for something. What for? Have I got to, I don't know, beg an audience? Or is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don't believe in, are they real? Speak to me! Tell me! You won't talk. Or you can't talk. Oh, hold on, wait a minute, just let me. Oh! No. Yes! No. Think it through. You spoke before. I heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No, more than that. Brilliant. But, looking at you now, all I can see is Beast. The animal. Just the body. You're just the body, the physical form. What's happened to your mind, hmm? Where's it gone? Where's that intelligence? Oh, no” I ask through my ramblings, coming to the realization of what has happened.

“You're imprisoned, long time ago. Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, doesn't matter. The prison is perfect. It's absolute, it's eternal. Oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses. This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die. Brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The devil is an idea. In all those civilisations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape. The mind. The mind of the great Beast. The mind can escape! Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me air, your jailers did. They set this up all those years ago! They need me alive, because if you're escaping, then I've got to stop you. If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with it” I conclude.

I want to smash the vase with a rock, “But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket. The rocket loses protection and falls into the black hole. I have to sacrifice my Ayla and Rose” I say. ‘How can I live with a decision like this?’ 

“So, that's the trap. Or the test, or the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill them. Except that implies in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils that they are just victims. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in Rose” ‘She is smart enough to do what is right and to protect Ayla as well’. I smash both vases to bits.

 

“This is your freedom. Free to die. You're going into that black hole and I'm riding with you” ‘I really hope everything will turn out okay’.

I go about the cave, I spot my TARDIS. First things first, I go pick up Ida. I locate the rocket, I can sense Ayla better now, she is absolutely terrified. I turn their rocket around, keeping it steady.

“Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS. Now, first thing's first. Have you got a Rose Tyler and Ayla on board?”

“I'm here! It's me!It’s both of us, Ayla and I. Oh, my God. Where are you?”

“I'm just towing you home. Gravity schmavity. My people practically invented black holes. Well, in fact, they did. In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain?“

“Can we do a swap? Say, if you give me Ayla and Rose Tyler, I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that?” I ask them.

“Yeah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right. I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip”

“They went down with the planet”

 

“Ah! Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission Closed”. 

It took maybe another twenty five minutes before the exchanges could be done. 

Rose is the first to enter, she runs towards me and gives me a big ol’ hug. Ayla follows soon enough and gives me a massive hug, the relief rolling off of her in waves.

We leave the crew well on their way to their home planet, and the TARDIS is floating in the time stream.

“I’m going to take a shower, I’ve been running around for hours” Rose announces.

 

Ayla wants to go as well. I shake my head, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

“Are you alright?” I ask her once she has settled in her seat I the kitchen.

“Shouldn’t you know that already?” she asks tiredly.

 

“I know that you are relieved by the outcome, relieved that we are save. I can still sense that you are terrified though. Not only of the beast, but of me as well. That is what I know. Now are you alright?” I ask again.

 

“I’m alright, you pretty much summed it up. It was a scary experience, one that I don’t want to face soon again”. I nod at her response.

‘There she goes. She knows that there will be more times such as this one. I’ll finish the bracelet by tomorrow night at the latest’.

“And you won’t be facing that soon. I want you to come to me if you feel scared or want to talk about anything, I will always be here.  
On another note, I’ve got loads of books for you to read starting tomorrow. The first one will be ‘The dangers of Time Travel’. I want you to write me a three thousand word summary on it once you have read it” I tell her, my plan is to keep her occupied for as long as possible, besides these books are important to her education.


	33. Chapter 33

Ayla POV

I’ve been reading that book the Doctor gave me, I am happy to admit that I am enjoying the read, it’s just so fascinating. I’ve been asking the Doctor a few questions here and there. He seems to enjoy answering as much as I enjoy asking. 

“Ayla, I want to give you something” he says after explaining the 12th chapter to me on ‘how to maintain the time line in a dangerous situation you are found in/ How to calculate your odds of survival at a favourable rate’.

“Okay, so what is it?” I ask curiously. I don’t get a lot of gifts.

“I got this bracelet a while back and waited for the perfect opportunity to give it to you” He says, taking out a jewellery box from his pocket, handing it over to me. It’s beautiful, it has a round, glass-like surface with Gallifreyan writing on it, the writing shining with electric blue and hints of gold swirling in it, a thin silver band completing the bracelet. 

“It’s beautiful Doctor, but why have you gotten me this gift?” I ask him suspiciously, ‘I am grateful but I never get gifts, this is really a first for me’.

“It’s just that, a gift Vanlia. I did design most of the bracelet, go ahead, put it on” 

I did just that, it glowed brightly, lighting up the room slightly, looking all mightily.

It feels warm against my skin, I can feel time swirling in it.

“Wow, wow. It’s amazing. How come there is time in it? How did you do it?”

“Now that is something I’ll tell you when you are older. It’s a beautiful feature isn’t it? You see the gold in there, it’s what makes it so unique, it does have time connected to it, it’s also connected to the TARDIS”

I give him a hug, “Thanks Doctor, I appreciate it”. 

“Think nothing of it Vanlia. Do you want to show Rose?” I nod and leave to find her.

 

Time Skip

 

The Doctor and Rose just left for their adventure, I have an idea that it is with that little girl who made the drawings come to life with the aeon energy. 

‘I couldn’t go because, 1. The Doctor left me here to do homework and 2. He doesn’t want me to leave the TARDIS, and 3. I don’t want to go on any adventures right now, the beast really got to me ‘The Seer Child of Time who will soon be out of time, awoken by the one not expected’ , what does that mean? How will I be out of time?’

The TARDIS has kept me in the loop with what is happening with the Doctor, Rose and the Aeolus. I wasn’t affected when the TARDIS was drawn onto the paper.

I’m still writing my summary of the book. I see a light from behind me, I turn around and I see Bad Wolf sitting on my bed. ‘Not again’.

“Hello little Vanlia”

“Hi Bad Wolf, what are you doing here?” I ask her.

“Just visiting… And also to warn you. What is to come with the Cyber-men, don’t change anything. There will be dire consequences if you change what is to happen with Rose Tyler. She must go to Pete’s world”

“I guessed as much. She plays and integral part to the time line. I’ve also been studying the topic, as you can see I am doing right now”

“I know, but I have also seen that you wanted to change what is to happen. I know you care for Rose, but you will see her again”.

I nod in resignation. “Thanks for the warning”

“One more thing, the Doctor, he has good intentions, please remember that. He makes mistakes, and soon, he will make a mistake that at that time will seem like the worst thing he has ever done. But the road to hell is paved with good intentions, or it will feel like hell for a small amount of time. I know I don’t make sense now my little time tot, but it will in the future, I promise. Just keep my words in my mind. I will be here when you need me the most. I’ve said what I needed to, Good-bye little Vanlia”.

She disappears with a pop. “What the hell just happened?”

I sit there contemplating her words. “What did she mean?”

‘The Doctor, he is going to do something stupid, but what? He is going to offend me in some way I gather. Geesh, this is frustrating. I wish I had a Time Vortex manipulator so that I can travel to the future and see what shit the Doctor will cause. It doesn’t help to dwell on it now, according to Bad Wolf it has already happened, well in a sense for her it has happened, but not for me’.

Time Skip

Rose wants to visit her mum, but not for a noble cause, but because she wants Aunt Jackie to do her washing for her. I thought that the TARDIS would do her washing but I was wrong, apparently the TARDIS refused.

We arrive on some sort of playground, I am not so familiar with it, but have seen it when I was still new to this universe, when I was first brought here.

 

“Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it!” Aunt Jackie says to Rose in a reprimanding but exciting tone.

“Shut up, come here!” demands Rose.

“Oh, I love you!” Aunt Jackie says. Rose responds with the same answer, and it goes back and forth with Jackie grabbing the Doctor and me and squashing us with hugs. The Doctor does not like this, I wish I could take a picture of this moment. Maybe I can ask the TARDIS for help, she can probably, well hopefully take the image from my head and make a photograph from it.

Jackie starts to speak about Grandad Prentice. For the past few days I’ve been practicing my poker face/ surprised face for this situation. I can’t have the Doctor on my case about this. He’ll act irrationally, and won’t focus on the situation at hand. 

“But he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?” I hear Rose ask, I’ve decided to go sit in the living room and avoiding this as much as possible, the less I am involved the better.

“Of Course I do” I hear Aunt Jackie.

“Then how can he come back?” Rose asks her mum.

“Why don't you ask him yourself? Ten past. Here he comes” Jackie replies.

“Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?” Jackie asks the ghost looking man. I am avoiding the kitchen, I have switched on the TV, watching SpongeBob. 

“Ayla, stay here please, we’ll be right back” The Doctor commands in a worried tone.

They come back after fifteen minutes or so, they switch the TV over to the Ghost channel and as they switched the TV channels, just about all the programmes have something connected to a ghost.  
“Like a psychic link. Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in” The Doctor says. He explained the situation to me briefly, not like he knows what is actually going on yet.

I zone them out, laying on the couch, closing my eyes and pretending this is not happening.

“You're spoiling it” I hear Aunt Jackie say.

“I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory”

“But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?” Rose asks. 

‘Something terrible’ I think. ‘What do you know?’ I hear the Doctor ask angrily. ‘Nothing, it’s always something terrible, isn’t it?’ I tell him, trying to cover for myself. It’s true though, it’s always something terrible.

‘Very well, but if you have a sense, or know something, you have to tell me Ayla’ He instructs me. I nod. The conversation between all the ‘adults’ continue.

“Yeah, but they're human! You can see them. They look human” Jackie says.

“She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people” Rose says, agreeing with her mum.

“Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot”.

We all head out to the TARDIS to find answers. 

 

“According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing”

“Who you going to call?” He asks while wearing a strange uniform. 

“Ghostbusters!” Rose answers with a laugh.

“I ain't afraid of no ghosts” The Doctor says walking out the TARDIS.

‘He should be scared’.

Time Skip

The Doctor found what he is looking for, we are on our way to Torchwood.

 

“I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons-y!”

 

“I like that. Allons -y. I should say allons-y more often. Allons-y. Watch out, Rose Tyler. Allons-y. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons-y, Alonso, every time. You're staring at me”.

“My mum's still on board” Rose comments.

“If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you” Aunt Jackie says, the sassy woman.


	34. Chapter 34

Ayla POV

“Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie and Ayla”

‘Don’t come out of here Ayla. Stay inside the TARDIS no matter what’ I hear the Doctor speak to me telepathically. 

“I'm not looking after my mum” Rose argues.

“Well, you brought her” The Doctor argues. 

“I was kidnapped!” Jackie looks offended.

“Doctor, they've got guns” Rose tells him logically.

Ad illogically he responds with , “And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine”

I sit on my seat, thinking of what can be changed, I know Bad Wolf warned me not to change things, but maybe she was just talking about Rose, maybe I can save Yvonne, even though she is a bit egotistic.

“But here she is, Rose Tyler” I hear the Doctor say, opening the door and grabbing Aunt Jackie. “oh, she is not going to be happy about that doctor’.

 

“Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that” I hear him say. Rose looks slightly horrified.

“And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do”

“I'm forty”

“Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad. Anyway, lead on. Allons-y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going”

“I'll show you where my ankle's going” Jackie threatens, I snicker at that. 

I made something for Aunt Jackie and Rose. It’s a backpack filled with some pictures, a letter for Rose and one for Jackie explaining what is happening, Rose’s potential. I know the Doctor will be upset if he found out but what can he do about it. All I need to do is time it right for when the Doctor gets taken to Pete’s world. I will ask Mickey for his Universe jumper, I’ll leave it at the wall where the portal will open up on our side. I even took the Bazoolium ornament from the flat that Rose gave to her mum and put it in the bag. I can’t save her, but I can give her some hope.

The TARDIS is lifted up and transported. 

“Come on Ayla, I have the psychic paper, let’s go do some investigating” Rose tells me. 

“Um… Rose, I think I should stay in here. I don’t think the Doctor would want me to leave”.

“Nonsense! Come on, I don’t think the Doctor would want you to be alone here, especially with the ghosts hanging around, I’ll look after ya”.

“No Rose, I’m sorry but I have to wait. Please, I’ll be fine here for now. I’ll wait until the Doctor tells me I can leave” I tell her, ‘it’s the truth, he wouldn’t want me to leave the safety of the TARDIS. But I will have to follow after Rose once she has left. I need to find Mickey or just one of his team mates from Pete’s Torchwood. The Doctor is going to be so mad if he finds out’.

Jackie POV

Yvonne took the Doctor and I into this room with this large sphere just hanging there at the back of the room. It’s got this slight golden glow to it. It makes me feel on edge. ‘I don’t like it’. 

“Now, what do you make of that?” Yvonne asks the Doctor.

“You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honour, sir” Rajesh says.

“Yeah” replies the Doctor rudely. ‘Seriously, is this man always this rude? How does Rose stand it?’

“What is that thing?” I ask them.

“We got no idea” replies Yvonne.

“But what's wrong with it?” I ask.

“What makes you think there's something wrong with it?” replies Rajesh with a question. 

“I don't know. It just feels weird” I reply.

“Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden” Yvonne says.

“We tried analysing it using every device imaginable” says Rajesh.

I look at the Doctor as he approaches the sphere and puts on 3D glasses.

“But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass” says Rajesh.

‘That’s not possible, is it?’, I think, “But I can see it” I tell him.

“Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent” Rajesh says.

“Well, Doctor?” inquires Yvonne.

“This is a Void Ship” He says seriously.

“And what is that?”

“Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void” replies the Doctor. 

“And what's the Void?” asks Rajesh.

“The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell”

‘He really is dramatic’ I think to myself.

“But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?” asks Rajesh.

 

“To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation” he replies.

“You see, we were right. There is something inside it” Yvonne states smugly.

 

“Oh, yes” The Doctor says, his expression as serious as cancer.

 

“So how do we get in there?”

“We don't! We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?” The Doctor asks. 

“Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake” Yvonne answers.

“Show me” he demands.

“No, Doctor” declines Yvonne. 

We head to this Yvonne’s office where the ghost shifts are happening. I have a feeling that things are about to go haywire. 

Ayla POV

‘So, um , TARDIS? Sexy? I need your help’ I say to the TARDIS, or I think, well hope she is listening to me.

‘I need your help. I have this backpack as you know. I was hoping that I will be able to give it to one of the people from Pete’s world. The problem I have is that I need to know when to head out. Cause you see, the Doctor won’t allow me to leave, and this is Torchwood, they won’t like it that an alien child is among them, or well, I think they would like it too much, I’m scared they would try to experiment on me. Can you help me please? Can you put the monitors on so that I can see what is happening? I’m not sure how my presence will affect the timeline I know, Can you show me when Mickey or one of those guys from Pete’s world is close by?’

I’m worried for a few seconds, until the TARDIS responds to me with a positive feeling. She switches on the monitors showing me the different scenes playing out all over the building.

I see Rose go into the Sphere chamber, she gets caught, I see the Doctor and Aunt Jackie in Yvonne’s office

“Hold on a minute. We're in Canary Wharf. Must be. This building, it's Canary Wharf” I hear Aunt Jackie say.

‘Thanks for the audio Sexy’ I thank the TARDIS.

“So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!” The Doctor says sarcastically.

‘Yvonne Hartman, right? She is the one in charge, she refuses the Doctor’s request. What a stupid human’ I think.

“Cancel it” The Doctor demands.

“I don't think so” ‘No wonder the Doctor insults humans. I’ve found he does it often enough. Although not that often when Rose is around. Oh great, I’ve lost it, I now refer to them as Humans as well, I wonder when did my thinking change? When did I start seeing humans as humans, a different species and not myself as one of them?’

 

“Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man” says Yvonne.

The Doctor continues with his epic-ness, showing them what would happen if they continued. I switch to another monitor, I see Rose is about to get caught out.

Mickey is in the background.

Rose is caught.

“Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor” Rajesh video called Yvonne.

Yvonne turns her laptop so the Doctor can see Rose and Rajesh on the video.

“She one of yours?” Yvonne asks.

“Never seen her before in my life” says the Doctor. 

“Good. Then we can have her shot” Yvonne says without a care in the world.

“Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That's, that's Rose Tyler” relents the Doctor.

“Sorry. Hello” replies Rose.

“Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?” asks Yvonne pointing at Aunt Jackie.

“I'm her mother”

“Oh, you travel with her mother?” asks Yvonne amused. ‘Oh please, the Doctor would rather jump off of a cliff than travel with Aunt Jackie. They have a love-hate/ irritation relationship it seems. Both annoy each other. They try for Rose, they do get along. I like watching Aunt Jackie and the Doctor banter.

“He kidnapped me” Aunt Jackie says.

“Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother” 

“Charming” replies Aunt Jackie.

“I've got a reputation to uphold” says the Doctor.

It’s starting.

“Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?”

Yvonne moves to the people sitting in front of the computers, ‘That’s Adeola, Martha Stewart’s cousin. I can’t wait to meet her. She is an amazing woman, doctor and friend from what I have seen in the show. I’ll probably be meeting her soon after this, maybe I can prevent her from falling for the Doctor, sparing her heartache’.

“Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!”

“Stop the levers!” demands Yvonne.

But nothing works, everything goes crazy. The sphere opens up and the Cyber-men come out to play.

‘Shit is about to hit the fan’


	35. Chapter 35

Ayla POV 

Mickey and Rose are stuck in the Sphere chamber for now. It won’t be long now until I leave the TARDIS. I can feel the time line shifting, it’s like I can see when I am supposed to leave. It really is a weird feeling to experience and see.  
.   
Doctor POV

‘These humans really don’t know when to stop. They keep on digging and digging, and blundering in when they are not supposed to. Look at them tampering with the void. Look at what is happening now because the humans just couldn’t leave it alone. Cyber-men! Luckily Ayla stayed in the TARDIS’

We are being escorted by the Cyber-men’

“Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them!”

“What are they?” asks Jackie.

“We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent” The Cyber-men say.

“Here come the ghosts” I say as the horror of what is happening becomes a reality right before our eyes.

 

“But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?” Jackie asks. ‘How can she be this ignorant? Isn’t it obvious?’

“Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot” I tell her. 

“Achieving full transfer” The Cyber-man confirms.

“They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world”

“They're invading the whole planet” Yvonne says.

“It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory” I tell her.

Rose POV

“I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing” Mickey says as he gets his large weapon from underneath the sphere where he has hidden it.

“This is going to blast them to Hell” Mickey says. ‘He really has changed from when I last saw him. He looks good’ I think.

“Samuel, what are you doing?” Rajesh asks.

“The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth”

The void ship opens up to reveal four Daleks. I gasp in shock.

“That's not Cybermen” states Mickey.

“Oh, my God” I say, ‘I can’t believe they are still alive, I thought the problem had been dealt with’.

One of the Daleks speaks, “Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!” 

“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!” The voices of the Daleks echo in my ears.

“Daleks! You're called Daleks. I know your name. Think about it how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends” I tell them, trying to keep all of us alive.

“Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too” responds Mickey and Rajesh soon follows with a “Yeah. And me”.

“You will be necessary. Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark?” The black Dalek says.

“Status, hibernation” the on Dalek says.

“Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else” responds the Black Dalek, it looks like it is the leader of the group.

“The Daleks. You said they were all dead” says Mickey. ‘They were supposed to be!’ I think.

“Never mind that. What the hell's a Genesis Ark?” I ask.

‘I didn’t get my answer’

Ayla POV

The Daleks and the Cyber-men are about to have a stand-off. I watch in anticipation, knowing that I am about to face this shit-storm soon. 

“Identify yourselves” I see one of the Daleks command.

“You will identify first” responds the Cyber-men to the Dalek.

 

“State your identity” says the Dalek again.

“You will identify first” commands the Cyber-man.

“Identify!” says the Dalek.

‘Geesh, can they be any more like children. I’m seen as a child and I react better than that to just about everything. Although, they are different species, well sort of- the Cyber-men were human once and the Daleks were created by Davros, who is also human (I think)’.

They still go back and forth, until they reach an impasse. Both species are about to wage war here on Earth, not only with each other but with the humans as well.

I can sense that now is my time to leave the TARDIS. I can see images of where I can find Jakes from Pete’s world in the building. I follow my senses as I step out of my safety net- The TARDIS. 

As I go through the different corridors and pass a few rooms that I can feel my psychic ability is leading me to, I come across a maintenance room, I open it slowly, I see Jakes and a few members of his team hiding in here.

“You know the plan boys. As soon as Mickey gives us the signal and we have the chance, we grab the Doctor yeah. We will face the Cyber-men as well as an unknown enemy, Be ready gents!” Jakes gives a speech to his team members.

“Um…Hi there” I say to them.

They look at me, weapons raised, all ready to shoot at a moment’s notice.

“It’s just a kid. What is a kid doing in a place like this?” Jakes asks in general, but also looking at me for the answer.

“I’m Ayla. I travel with the Doctor and Rose Tyler. You also know Mickey. I know we haven’t met, but I do know you. I need your help”

“I’m listening. Mick’s has mentioned you. He said you are an alien like the Doctor”

“I just need you to take this backpack to your world” I lift the bag up to show him, “Please, it’s important. At the end of the day, when you are back to your world, I need you to give this to someone. You’ll probably know to whom you will give it. Please, keep it with you, it’s light and shouldn’t be a bother” I tell them, sounding like a real child at the end.

“What’s so important about it?” Jakes asks.

“I can’t tell you yet. Please you have to trust me. You are the only one who can do this”.

“Alright, I’ll give. This doesn’t make sense in any way. But give me the bag anyway” Jakes says.

I give a ‘Whoop’ inside my head.

“Boss, why are you listening to a ten year old, we have to be ready for the mission at hand?” one of his guys says.

 

“Listen, Tom. I can carry it. You remember Mickey told us about her, she knows things”

The lot of them are having a silent conversation with their eyes and body language about this whole thing. Something beeps. 

“It’s the signal boys, let’s go. I have the co-ordinates for the Doctor” He looks at me, “You, stay here! Don’t leave, it’s dangerous out there” I nod at him.

‘I am going to head back to the TARDIS before the Doctor finds out that I left’.

Jakes and his team left only moments ago. I turn around to go out the door. A hand grabs mine, a metal one. “YOU WILL BE UPGRADED”

It drags me to where I am assuming they upgrade everyone. “No, you can’t upgrade me…cause… cause I am different…I am not like you or the people here” I try to come up with ways to stall for time, maybe someone can save me. ‘The Doctor is going to kill me’ I groan. ‘This was supposed to be an easy in and out and no one will know thing’.

“YOU WILL BE UPGRADED. YOU ARE LIKE THE OTHER ONE. YOU WILL BE MADE COMPATIBLE” It tells me.

‘This is going to end badly, I just know it. What do I do now? I can’t convince it that I am not compatible, it will ‘delete’ me for sure then. I am not ready to regenerate, I don’t even know if I can. My only option is to call for the Doctor’

‘DOCTOR!’ I yell telepathically in terror. The Cyber-man still dragging me towards the upgrading room.


	36. Chapter 36

Doctor POV

"You are proof" The Cyber-man states.

 

"Of what?" I ask.

 

"That emotions destroy you"

 

"Yeah, I am. Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes" I say and as soon as I said that a group of men in black appeared, and destroys the Cyber-men in the room.

'DOCTOR!' I hear terrified from Ayla. 'Ayla, what is going on? Please tell me you did not step out of the TARDIS?'

"Doctor? Good to see you again" I know this man; he is from Pete's world.

 

"Jake?" I ask while still communicating with Ayla at the same time.

'Doctor, I'm sorry. The Cyber-man has me. He wants to upgrade me, please help, I'm scared' Ayla tells me.

 

"The Cyber-men came through from one world to another, and so did we" states Jake.

I put on my 3D glasses again, seeing that they have travelled through the Void. 'I have to prioritize. I need to save Ayla, but also save the world"'

'Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications. Kill one Cyber-Leader and they just download into another. Move!'

"You can't just, just, just hop from one world to another. You can't" I tell them. 'This is why the world is falling apart. This is why the veil is becoming thinner and cracking. It's because of these humans meddling, and now because of it, Ayla is in danger AGAIN'.

 

"We just did. With these" says Jake

He throws one of their devices to me, I catch it.

"But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology" I tell them.

" We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you want to come and see?" He asks and presses the button on the device I am holding.

 

"No!" I yell out as I am transported to the other dimension.

"Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the Institute was doing and the People's Republic took control" Says Jake.

 

"I've got to get back. Ayla and Rose are in danger, and Rose's mother" 'I tell him urgently. 'I need to go save Ayla. I should have left when I had the chance earlier'.

 

"That'd be Jackie. My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are" says Pete.

 

"Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've got to get back, right now" I insist.

 

"No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once" says Pete.

"When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cyber-men. So we sealed them inside the factories" he continues to speak.

"Except people argued. Said they were living. We should help them"

 

"And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cyber-men made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished" Pete continues.

 

"When was this?" I ask him.

 

"Three years ago"

 

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cyber-men crossing all at once" I say.

 

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff"

'No appreciation for knowledge' I think sadly, at least Rose and Ayla appreciate it, they listen, well mostly'.

 

"Oh, where is the Mickey boy?" I ask.

 

"He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler" Pete states.

 

"She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?" I ask, hopefully it'll help with the problem at hand.

 

"She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man. Look at it, a world of peace. They're calling this The Golden Age"

 

"Who's the President now?" I ask.

 

"A woman called Harriet Jones"

 

"Ooh, I'd keep an eye on her" I tell Pete, not wanting them to go through the same thing that we did on our universe.

 

"But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?" He asks.

 

"No"

 

"It's the breach" Pete concludes.

 

"I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with a Sphere"

 

"Daleks?"

 

"Then the Cyber-men travelled across, then you lot. Those discs. Every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void" I say to him.

 

"But you can stop it? The famous Doctor. You can seal the breach?"

 

"Leaving five million Cyber-men stranded on my Earth" I say.

 

"That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only"

 

"Hmm. Pete Tyler. I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight alone. There is a chance, back on my world, Jackie Tyler might still be alive" I tell him, prompting him a bit in the right direction.

 

"My wife died" He says.

 

"Her husband died. Good match" I tell him factually.

 

"There's more important things at stake. Doctor, help us" He begs.

 

"What, close the breach? Stop the Cyber-men? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Maybe that's all I need. Off we go, then!"

We transport back to my world and into the room where the levers are.

"First of all, I have something I need to do, give me a minute, after this I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?"

 

"You two, guard to door"

'Ayla, are you alright?' I ask, I could tell she was alright the moment I came back, the bond hit me full force, I'm sure she could feel it as well. 'I have made my choice, I hope she will forgive me'

'Doctor, you are back. I'm so happy you are back. I'm fine now, I got away from the Cyber-man. I'm hiding right now in another maintenance room, I'm not sure which floor I am on'.

'Don't worry about it my little Vanlia. You will be safe, I promise' I say to her, using my sonic screwdriver, honing in on her bracelet, activating it and she is transported to a stasis pod within the Stasis chamber inside of the TARDIS. I sigh in relief and sorrow. I know she is safe now, but I won't have her with me for a while, I just hope that this situation with the Daleks and Cyber-men blow over soon.

Ayla POV

I felt the Doctor disappear from this universe as I was dragged by the Cyber-man to be upgraded. I was so terrified. The Cyber-man and I came across the remains of three to four Cyber-men, I'm not sure how many was laying around in the hallway. They look like they were killed by the Daleks.

My Cyber-man that I have dubbed 'Tom', tries to drag me past the metal remains, but his foot gets grabbed by a metal hand of a Cyber-man I have dubbed 'Saviour', 'Tom' the Cyber-man trips over the rest of the metal pieces, lands in an angle that it can't move properly for a few seconds.

I see my opportunity and I take it. I run as fast as I can away from the Cyber-man. 'I have to hide until the Doctor comes back, it shouldn't be long now'.

I find a small maintenance room in one of the many hallways on the floor beneath the one where my Cyber-man tripped.

I can sense the Doctor is back. I sigh in relief, he will get me soon. I'm not sure if I will be able to find the TARDIS on my own, there are so many floors in this building and earlier I did a lot of walking to find Jake.

'Ayla, are you alright?' I hear the Doctor ask. 'I never thought I would say this, but boy, am I glad he can talk to me like this'

'Doctor, you are back. I'm so happy you are back. I'm fine now, I got away from the Cyber-man. I'm hiding right now in another maintenance room, I'm not sure which floor I am on'.

'Don't worry about it my little Vanlia. You will be safe, I promise'

'Okay, why does he sound so...' I was about to finish my thought when I noticed my bracelet becoming hot, it started to glow gold and neon blue.

Then nothing.

Rose POV

Despite their ridiculous appearance, the Daleks are terrifying. I've had nightmares of them since Van Statten's museum. I never told the Doctor, he himself struggles with nightmares once he finally sleeps (Once every two to three weeks).

'It's great to see Mickey again, I've missed him the past few months. Despite my protest of having him aboard the TARDIS, I enjoyed his company'

"Final stage of awakening" The one Dalek says.

 

"Your handprint will open the Ark" It states to me.

 

"Well tough, because I'm not doing it" I tell it.

 

"Obey or the male will die" The Dalek in charge threatens.

 

"I can't let them" I say more to Mickey than to them.

 

"Rose, don't" Mickey begs.

 

"Place your hand upon the casket" it orders me.

 

"All right! You're going to kill us anyway, so what the hell? If you escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened?" I ask. 'If I have to die today, I will die fighting in my own Doctor way, offend them as much as possible'

"Place your hand"

 

"What happened to the Emperor?" I ask.

 

"The Emperor survived?" The Dalek asks.

 

"Till he met me. Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him...Ha!" I tell them.

"You will be exterminated!" It tells me in a deadlier tone of voice than before, much more intimidating.

 

"Oh now, hold on, wait a minute" The Doctor says, coming through the door.

 

"Alert, alert. You are the Doctor" The Dalek says.

 

"Sensors report he is unarmed" it says.

 

"That's me. Always" The Doctor replies.

 

"Then you are powerless" it states.

"Not me. Never. How are you?" The Doctor asks me.

"Oh, same old, you know" I reply.

 

"Good. And Mickity McMickey. Nice to see you!" The Doctor says.

 

Mickey replies with a "And you, boss".

 

"Social interaction will cease!" The Dalek commands.

 

"How did you survive the Time War?" It asks.

 

"By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!" The Doctor accuses.

 

"We had to survive"

 

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?" He asks.

 

"Doctor, they've got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they..." I tell him.

 

"I am Dalek Thay"

 

"Dalek Sek".

"Dalek Jast"

"Dalek Caan"

 

"So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend" The Doctor exclaims.

 

"Who are they?" I ask.

 

"A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing" He answers.

 

"But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?" Mickey asks.

"I don't know. Never seen it before" He answers.

 

"But it's Time Lord" I state. 'How can he not know?'

 

"Both sides had secrets. What is it? What have you done?" The Doctor asks.

 

"Time Lord Science will restore Dalek supremacy" It says.

 

"What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?" He asks.

 

"They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up" I tell him.

 

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream" The Doctor says.

 

"The Doctor will open the Ark!"

"The Doctor will not" He responds to the Dalek sassily.

 

"You have no way of resisting" The Dalek says.

 

"Well, you got me there. Although there is always this" The Doctor says, showing his screwdriver.

 

"A sonic probe?" The Dalek asks.

 

"That's screwdriver"

 

"It is harmless"

 

"Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors"

 

Things go haywire as Jake along with the Cyber-men come guns a-blazing.

"Rose, get out!" The Doctor commands.

"I just fell, I didn't mean it!" says Mickey.

 

"Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour. Now, run!" The Doctor says to Mickey.

Doctor POV

I see all those Daleks coming from the Ark, going in every and all directions, going on causing chaos and destruction wherever they go.

'In this situation I am glad that I sent Ayla to the TARDIS. I'll handle her anger anytime if it means I can keep her safe'

 

Mickey asks, "Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?"

 

"It's a prison ship" I respond.

 

"How many Daleks?" asks Rose.

 

"Millions" I reply.

 

Time Skip

Rose, Mickey, Jackie and Pete left for the parallel world when I see Rose appear.

"I think this is the on switch" Rose says.

I look in horror and admiration for her courage, "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" I tell her.

 

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help?" She asks.

 

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up" I tell her.

"We've got Cyber-men on the way up" Rose says.

"How many floors down?" I ask.

 

"Just one" she replies.

"Levers operational" the computer says.

 

"That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team" Rose says

 

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake" I reply, she really is my best friend.

 

"Which one's Shiver?" She asks.

 

I reply, "Oh, I'm Shake"

I give the Magna-clamps to Rose and we place them on the walls.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cyber-men are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?" I say.

 

"So are they" Rose says.

 

"Let's do it!" I state.

We push the levers up and hold on tight to the Magna-Clamps.

The breach is open, the wall changes shape, it glows brightly and it starts to pull everyone in.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!"

"Offline" The computer is offline.

Everything happens so fast and yet it felt that it happened in slow-mo. The suction slows down from the void, Rose grabs the lever, pulls it up and she slips.

 

"Rose, hold on! Hold on!" I yell.

She is pulled towards the Void, my hearts stops. Then Pete appeared, grabs Rose and disappears a moment later with her.

The Void is closed.

And Rose is gone.

Forever.


	37. Chapter 37

Doctor POV

I burnt up a sun to speak to Rose, it was worth it. I had to know that she was alright, I had to say good-bye to her properly. I'm going to miss her. My hearts are breaking, I lost my best friend.

I set the controls to head into the time vortex, as soon as that is done, I have to go see if Ayla is fine. I can sense that she herself is no longer affected by time.

I turn around and I see a human woman in a white dress.

"What?" I ask in disbelief, she turns around and exclaims,

"Oh!"

 

"What?"

 

"Who are you?" she asks.

 

"But" I say still in disbelief, 'this is not possible'!'

 

"Where am I?" she asks angrily.

 

"What?" I continue dumbfounded.

 

"What the hell is this place?" she asks.

 

"What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did...?" I ask.

 

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I? " She demands.

 

"Inside the TARDIS." I say.

"The what?"

 

"The TARDIS" I reply again. 'Are humans thick or what? I just answered her question where she is'.

"The what?"

 

"The TARDIS" I reply again.

 

"The what? She asks again.

 

"It's called the TARDIS" I repeat.

 

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things" she replies insultingly. 'Humans!'

 

"How did you get in here?" I ask her.

 

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it" The woman asks.

 

"Who the hell is Nerys?" I ask, maybe Nerys is responsible for this.

 

"Your best friend" The woman replies.

 

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" I ask her.

 

"I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!" The woman replies sarcastically, accusing me of kidnapping her.

 

"I haven't done anything!" I reply.

 

"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" she says running to the doors and opening them.

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!" I yell out. She opens the doors, nearly running into space.

 

"You're in space. Outer space. This is my space ship. It's called the TARDIS" I explain.

 

"How am I breathing?" She asks.

 

"The TARDIS is protecting us" I reply.

 

"Who are you?" She asks.

 

"I'm the Doctor. You?"

 

"Donna" She replies.

 

"Human?" I ask just in case my assumption is wrong.

 

"Yeah. Is that optional?" She asks.

 

"Well, it is for me" I reply.

 

"You're an alien" she states.

 

"Yeah"

 

"It's freezing with these doors open" She says suddenly. 'Well this is going well, at least she isn't running away, not like she could if she wanted to.

 

I close the door.

"I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..." I say grabbing a device to look into Donna's eyes.

"......Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon-shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic..." I theorize out loud when Donna slaps me out of my train of thoughts.

"What was that for?" I ask her, rubbing my cheek.

 

"Get me to the church!' She yells.

 

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" I ask.

 

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System" she replies loudly.

 

"I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?" She asks holding one of Rose's shirts. I don't even want to look at it, a reminder of what I lost.

 

"That's my friend's" I say.

 

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space-walk?" Donna asks.

 

"She's gone"

"Gone where?"

 

"I lost her" I reply.

 

Donna can see that this is not easy for me, she then says, "Well, you can hurry up and lose me! How do you mean 'lost'?"

"Right, Chiswick" I reply after taking the shirt from her and setting a course.

Time Skip

I found out that Donna basically works for Torchwood as a secretary, she just doesn't know it. Donna is something else.

"To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute"

 

"Who are they?" She asks.

 

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyber-man invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?" I ask.

 

"Oh, I was in Spain" She replies.

 

"They had Cyber-men in Spain" I state.

 

"Scuba diving" is all she replies. 'How did she miss all the drama?'

 

"That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation" I tell her.

 

"But what do they want with me?" She asks.

 

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the TARDIS" I say demonstrating with a mug and a pencil.

"The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whack...You were pulled inside the TARDIS" I tell her as I demonstrated.

 

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" she asks in disbelief.

 

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" I ask Lance, the soon to be husband.

 

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" Lance asks.

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor" I say showing them the building plans from the computer.

We head towards the lift.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?" I ask.

 

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asks.

 

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor" I tell him.

 

"It needs a key" Donna says.

"I don't" I say, using my sonic screwdriver to unlock the elevator.

 

"Right then. Thanks, you two. I can handle this. See you later" I tell them.

 

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight" Donna responds. 'How noble of her'.

 

"Going down"

"Lance?" Donna asks.

 

"Maybe I should go to the police" He suggests.

 

"Inside!" Donna commands.

 

"To honour and obey?" I ask Lance jokingly.

 

"Tell me about it, mate"

 

Donna responds with an "Oi"

Later Donna and I discovered that Lance is a traitor, he was the one who poisoned her with the huon particles and the Queen of the Racnoss, an old enemy of the Time Lords have become the centre of the Earth. 'It really was incredible to watch Earth form with Donna. I think Ayla would've liked to watch this, I miss her presence, I want to go check up on her'

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna asks as the TARDIS is being pulled back to the present time of the Racnoss.

 

"Remember that little trick of mine I pulled earlier, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!" I tell her.

 

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?" She asks.

 

"Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator!" I exclaim.

 

"It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" I reply to her. 'We can use it so that when we arrive, it's not on their specified location'.

We step out of the TARDIS, "We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!"

"But what do we do?" Donna asks.

 

"I don't know. I make it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got a history" I tell her. Rose and Ayla can attest to that.

 

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" She asks.

 

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck" I explain, not realizing at the moment that Donna was grabbed by a robot, so I continue to explain,

"They've just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet" I see she has disappeared.

"Oh!" I say.

Time Skip

I saved Donna, but couldn't save Lance. Donna saw a different side of me today, one that I barely show any more. I had no mercy for the Racnoss. All I could think was, 'What if Ayla was here? They would engorge themselves on her energy given the chance', so I took that chance away. Donna seemed momentarily frightened of me. Her look reminds of when I reprimanded Ayla with the werewolf incident, I feel a pang in my heart with the way I spoke to her back then.

I stop in front of Donna's house, "There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything"

 

"More than I've done" she replies. I scan her with the screwdriver.

"No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine"

 

"Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of..." she says.

 

"I couldn't save him" I tell her sadly.

 

"He deserved it. No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried" She replied.

 

"Best Christmas present they could have" I tell her.

 

"Oh, no. I forgot you hate Christmas" I say to her.

 

"Yes, I do"

 

"Even if it snows?" I ask.

I use my sonic to manipulate the atmosphere through the use of the lamp on top of the TARDIS.

I made it snow.

Ayla would've loved this

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna exclaims.

 

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation"

 

"Merry Christmas" She says.

 

"And you. So, what will you do with yourself now?"

 

"Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something"

 

"Well, you could always..." I suggest

 

"What?" She asks.

 

"Come with me"

 

"No" she reples

 

"Okay" I say, feeling rather disappointed. She would be a great distraction.

 

"I can't" She replies.

 

"No, that's fine" I tell her.

 

"No, but really. Everything we did today. Do you live your life like that?" She asks.

 

"Not all the time" I say to her, thinking about those times on the moon with Ayla and Rose.

 

"I think you do. And I couldn't" she says.

 

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful" I reply.  
"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you were stood there like, I don't know, a stranger. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death" She says strongly.

'She makes a valid point, I put Ayla in so many dangerous situations trying to save others'. I exposed Ayla to the dangers of the universe, to the dangers of me'.

 

"Right" I tell her.

 

"Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on" she says.

 

"I don't do that sort of thing" I tell her.

 

"You did it last year. You said so. And you might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty" She tells me.

 

"Oh, all right then. But you go first. Better warn them. And don't say I'm a Martian. I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute" I lie to her, going into the TARDIS .

"Doctor! Doctor!" I hear her shout.

 

"Blimey, you can shout. You know the only reason I knew you went missing earlier when the robot grabbed you was because I noticed you were so quiet, you, I have noticed are never quiet"

 

She rolls her eyes at what I said and asks, "Am I ever going to see you again?"

 

"If I'm lucky"

 

"Just promise me one thing. Find someone" She says.

 

"I don't need anyone" I tell her, 'I always lose my companions'.

 

"Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you"

 

She makes a valid point, I respond "Yeah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just be magnificent"

 

"I think I will, yeah. Doctor?" She asks

 

"Oh, what is it now?"

 

"That friend of yours. What was her name?" She asks.

 

"Her name was Rose"

I disappear into the TARDIS, going straight to the Stasis Chamber after I set the TARDIS in the time vortex.

I enter the room, I see her laying in the stasis pod. The TARDIS changed her clothes from the battle to a red and beige Gallifreyan set of clothes, clothes she would've worn everyday had she still lived on Gallifrey.

"Hello Vanlia" I greet her in Gallifreyan, knowing she wouldn't hear me.

'If I wake her up now, she will be devastated with the loss of Rose and Jackie. And Donna said it even, a human I have known for less than twenty-four hours, that I live a dangerous life. She didn't want to travel with me because of it. How can expose Ayla to this life? To my world of danger constantly?'

I have decided, "Little Vanlia, you will probably hate me once you wake up, but for now, I want to spare you from this danger, I want to spare you of the pain of this universe. I'm so sorry, but you are going to be staying in this pod for a while. One day we will settle down, we can continue your schooling, you can grow up safe and happy. One day you will understand my decision. I don't know if I am making a mistake, I probably am but I will deal with the consequences when that day comes" I tell her, knowing she didn't hear a single word I said.

"Good-bye my lovely daughter".


	38. Chapter 38

Doctor POV

It's been three months since Canary wharf. I've barely travelled. Time seems to move so slowly but at the same time it feels too fast. I am aware of every millisecond that passes. I feel ashamed of what I am doing to Ayla. I miss her. I miss Rose.

Over the past few months I've contemplated letting Ayla out of the stasis chamber. I even sat next to her pod for a week with my sonic screwdriver two weeks after Donna left, I didn't eat or sleep, not that Time Lords need much but at that time and it has been over a month before I had last slept. I couldn't sleep, I knew my nightmares would resurface and they did. And not just about the Time War, but with Ayla's disappointed, betrayed and angry face looking at me. I would see Rose's scared face over and over as she fell into the void.

The TARDIS actually kicked me out of the chamber, hid her from me until I ate and slept. She is very convincing when she wants to be. She threw live fish at me from all sides of the stasis chamber. Fish slapping my face constantly until I acquiesced. Getting slapped by fish is painful. It's the TARDIS's way of getting revenge for what I did with Ayla but also for not taking care of myself. My ship does not agree with me, she loves children and has not had a child on board for centuries, especially a Time Tot. She understands my reasoning but still does not like it.

The TARDIS even wakes me up with fish to my face when I have a nightmare.

The TARDIS alerts me to something fishy happening at a hospital on Earth. Plasma coils surrounding the hospital. The humans would just see it as a thunderstorm. I decide to investigate, no harm in distraction.

(A/N: This is a Tesla coil, similar to a plasma coil

(A/N: This is a Tesla coil, similar to a plasma coil. )

I've been going around the hospital for hours, I see nothing as of yet. So I decide to book myself in with the excuse of stomach cramps.

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Dr. Stoker asks me.

 

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah" I tell him, imitating Ayla slightly, she did this with me once so I took her to the Med-bay for an in-depth scan. Turns out, she was just exhausted.

 

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me" he speaks to the young trainee doctor.

 

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it? She asks.

 

"Sorry?" I ask confused.

 

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off" she states.

 

"Really? What did I do that for?" I ask, already thinking that a future me will go back in time to speak to her. 'Why?'

 

"I don't know, you just did"

 

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses" I tell her, at least I have an alibi.

 

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" she asks me.

 

"No, not any more. Just me" I tell her sadly.

 

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones" Dr.Stoker says.

 

"Sorry. Right" Ms Jones replies, she puts the stethoscope on my chest, listening to my hearts beat. I wink at her. Time to test her. If I will travel back into her time line, that means that I will probably ask her to travel with me, she is probably one of those clever humans.

 

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?

 

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" she suggests, keeping quiet about my hearts.

 

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart" he tells her when he got shocked by the clip.

 

"That happened to me this morning" Ms Jones says.

 

"I had the same thing on the door handle" someone else says and it was echoed by another trainee doctor.

They are oblivious to the Plasma coils around the hospital. It's becoming stronger.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?" he asks.

 

"Benjamin Franklin" I answer his question.

 

"Correct"

 

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked" I tell them.

 

"Quite" he replies.

 

"And then I got electrocuted" I tell them, it was quite an unpleasant feeling.

 

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have..." Dr. Stoker says, continuing on. 'Oops, that's what happens with time travel, but the reason I said that was to see how Miss Jones would react'.

I'm left alone. I get out of these hospital clothes, put on my suit. And explore. After half an hour the rain changes, it's going up. 'Fun stuff, Rose would've loved this. Ayla as well, she would be amazed by the rain and lightning'

The hospital is on the moon. I went to get Martha to see how she would do and she really did great at the end of the day.

 

Martha really is a clever human. She helped figure out what was going on in this hospital, she even saved me and the hospital with her actions.

Ayla would've been upset had she seen what I did, that I let the Plasmavore shape-changer assimilate my blood, but luckily she won't find out.

I offered for Martha to travel with me, she agreed. Our first official adventure started with Shakespeare. And so it went on, distraction after distraction. Running away from Ayla even if she is on the TARDIS. 'I'm doing this for her, for her safety', I try to convince myself over and over that what I am doing is right, until it was too late.

Ayla POV

I groan, I felt like I've slept for days. That feeling where when you sleep too long you wake up tired and all that's going to help you is to sleep some more, that's how I feel right now.

I open my eyes, coming face to face with the one person I least expected. I jerk back in shock, but my movement is restricted, I am inside one of those pods you see on those sci-fi films.

"Why hello little Time Tot. What is a child like you doing in a place like this, mmm?" The Master asks me, his voice all creepy, he looks like the Harold Saxon from the show.

'Where is the Doctor? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was escaping from the Cyber-men, I was hiding and then nothing, now I am here' I think to myself trying to work out how this happened and why The Master is in front of me all of a sudden.

"The Doctor placed you here. He probably put you in here for your own safety and then he decided to leave you in the stasis pod, because he thinks he knows better" The Master says smugly. 'He can read my mind, oh shit' . "Poor, little confused child, don't worry, I'm here to make it all better"

I am still trapped inside the pod. I am frightened beyond measure. 'The Doctor left me in here. How could he? How could he? HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!' I feel so angry, betrayed and scared. I start to hyperventilate, 'I need to get out of here'. I try to move the see-through dome covering me but it won't budge.

'Shhh, shhh, don't worry little tot. I'm right here, I'll get you out of there, but you need to calm down' The Master says, suddenly sounding calmer than a man on weed. He sounds gentle.

'Take deep breaths in, and out' He tells me in my mind, we repeated that action until I was calm enough to speak.

"Now tell me, what is your name little tot?" He finally asks.


	39. Chapter 39

Doctor POV

Martha and I just landed in Cardiff. I see Jack running towards the TARDIS. I panic slightly, I set the TARDIS to go into the time vortex. 'Something is wrong', the TARDIS is moving through the vortex at rapid speeds. We are heading to the end of the universe.

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible" I state.

 

"Why? What happens then?" Martha asks me, panicked as well.

 

"We're going to the end of the universe" I tell her.

The TARDIS lands, "Well, we've landed" I tell Martha.

 

"So what's out there?"

 

"I don't know" I answer her, this is a rare moment for me. I like it.

 

"Say that again. That's rare" Martha says. 'She knows me well' I think.

 

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go" I tell her, grinning and we both exit my ship.

"Oh my God!" Martha says, seeing Jack lying dead on the ground.

 

"Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing" Martha tells me. She then runs into the TARDIS

"Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry" I say. Martha comes back with the kit.

 

"Here we go. Get out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two" Martha says.

 

"I think he came with us" I tell her.

 

"How do you mean, from Earth?" Martha asks.

 

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him" I tell her. 'He is the reason the TARDIS went all wonky'

 

"What, do you know him?" She asks.

 

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days" I tell her.

 

"But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead" She tells me sympathetically. Just as she says that Jack decides to come back to life again conveniently just as she finished her sentence due to the original writers finding it more dramatic.

Martha screams.

"Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you" Martha tells Jack.

 

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Jack asks all flirty.

 

"Martha Jones"

 

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones" He says. 'Just like Jack to flirt with the first person he sees.

 

"Oh, don't start" I tell him. 'I actually missed him, how strange. Even though I want to run away from him'

 

"I was only saying hello" he says.

 

"I don't mind" she says, helping Jack up. 'Humans! Even Rose had a thing for him. Luckily he hasn't met Ayla, heaven knows how she will feel about him'.

 

"Doctor" Jack greets.

 

"Captain" I greet back.

 

"Good to see you" He says.

 

"And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?" I ask him.

 

"You can talk" Jack replies amusedly.

 

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" I ask him.

 

"The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me" he tells me.

 

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on" I tell him, avoiding the subject. 'How do I tell him nicely that his very essence creeps me out'.

 

"Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler?" He asks.

 

"Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive" I tell him, at least that is good news.

 

"You're kidding" He sounds relieved.

 

"Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother" I tell him.

 

"Oh, yes!" he says, hugging me.

"Good old Rose" I hear Martha say softly.

Jack POV

Finally after all these years, I found the Doctor and his new companion Martha, she seems great. 'But where is Ayla?'

I met Ayla in 1869, a few weeks after I arrived in Cardiff from the fight with the Daleks on the space station. She was devastated when I found her. She knew me, she knew my future. At first when I thought she might be my daughter, but she denied it. She said I gave her the vortex manipulator with the coordinates to my location. She is a sweet kid. She stayed with me for a few months and then she left again.

I know that she should be traveling with the Doctor now. 'Maybe she is staying in the TARDIS for now, it can be dangerous, especially for a kid. I haven't seen her since she stayed with Jackie'.

"So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this..." I show Martha my vortex manipulator.

 

"I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel" I tell Martha.

 

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper" The Doctor looks offended.

 

"Oh ho. Boys and their toys" Martha says amused.

 

"All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless" I tell them, thinking that many times I wanted to take the manipulator from Ayla, but I knew that it would create a paradox, and could in essence destroy our time line.

 

"Told you" responds the Doctor.

 

"I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me" I tell him. 'It was not fun. Ayla gave me hope back then that I would find him again. I waited years for this'

 

"But that makes you more than one hundred years old" Martha realizes.

 

"And looking good, don't you think? So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are"

 

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asks the Doctor.

 

"I was busy" The Doctor says. 'Ooh, wrong thing to say Doctor'

 

"Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

 

"Not if you're blonde" I tell her.

 

"Oh, she was blonde? Oh, what a surprise!" Martha states sarcastically.

 

"You two! We're at the end of the universe, all right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on" He says annoyed.

 

After some running we headed to the Silo, a safe place for the people to stay in.

Doctor POV

Jack, Martha and I went to the Silo. I asked them to find the TADIS and bring it here. I knew Ayla would be safe inside but still, better safe than sorry.

This Yana is brilliant for a human by far. His inventions are incredible. We are helping these people to survive. I'm busy working when Martha runs to me.

 

"Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything" She says. 'That's insane'.

 

"Don't be ridiculous" I tell her.

 

"I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life" She says.

 

"So he's got the same watch" Jack says.

 

"Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing" Martha says.

 

"No, no, no, it's this, this thing, this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human" I tell them, Martha knows what it does but she isn't really explaining what it does.

 

"And it's the same watch" She says.

 

"It can't be" I tell her. An alarm goes off.

"That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one" Jack says. 'I'm not the last one, I've got Ayla, but they don't know it. I haven't spoken about Ayla to Martha yet, but they could mean someone else, the face of Boe could've meant Yana'

"Jack, keep it level!" I tell him.

 

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" asks Martha.

 

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them. They died" I tell them. 'I would've known if they were alive'.

 

"Not if he was human" Jack says logically.

 

"What did he say, Martha? What did he say?" I ask her quickly.

 

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing"

 

"What about now? Can he see it now?" I tell her.

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe" Jack says.

 

"Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said  
"You are not alone", it's an acronym for his name Y.A.N.A

 

Master POV

For years I've waited for my human counterpart to open the watch. And finally with the Doctor showing up he did, now I am free.

The drums are still here! Never changing, never leaving me alone! Even my human counterpart heard them.

I hear the Doctor calling me, he sounds panicked. I disconnect the power cable from the TARDIS.

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me" The Doctor begs. 'I love it when he begs'.

I didn't realize that Chantho was still alive, she shoots me. 'Ouch, that hurts. Too bad this pathetic life form just died, otherwise I could've had my fun killing her with my bare hands'.

 

I step into the TARDIS, dying. The Doctor and his companions coming into the room. I took the Doctor's hand with me. I shut the door and lock it before the Doctor can open the TARDIS. 'It's time to get out of here. I press a few buttons to leave.

"Deadlocked" I say. 'Damn'

"Let me in. Let me in!" I hear the Doctor banging on the door.

"I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!" I hear the Doctor beg.

'What does he mean we are the only ones left?' I reach into my mind trying to find the link to the Time Lords I find none, except the Doctor and I sense someone else for a brief moment, and then it disappeared.

"Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn" I say, regenerating.

 

I laugh, 'This is great' I think.

"Now then, Doctor. Ooh, new voice. Hello, hello" I say, testing out my new voice.

"Hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to top me, I don't think"

 

"Hold on. I know that voice" I hear Martha say.

 

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" The Doctor and his begging, he sounds more serious.

I tell him, "Use my name"

"Master. I'm sorry" He says sounding hopeless.

"Tough!" I reply.

I start up the Time rotor to head into the time vortex. The Doctor is doing something.

"Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!" I tell him, leaving him in his wake.

The Doctor fused the coordinates, 'Damn him!'.

I see I'm heading to Earth, 21st Century. 'Well I might as well have some fun' I think.

I've been staying here for a two Earth months. I've been building my human life here as Harold Saxon. It is relatively easy to fool these apes.

I even met a human woman named Lucy. 'She is so easy to control and manipulate'.

'The TARDIS is hiding something from me, she is trying to block something in my mind. I'm a Master of the mind, I studied more into this area than the Doctor, she can try to hide it but not for long. It has something to do with those flickers over my mind, it's something to do with the Doctor, his mind is connected to this somehow, but what could it be?'

I sit on the floor of the control room, deciding to find out once and for all. I focus my mind on the telepathy of the TARDIS. I sat here for four hours, barely noticing the time that went by. I finally see it, she hid it well.

'What a clever ship' I think. Getting up and heading to the room she hid from me. 'The TARDIS is trying to stop me, she is moving the rooms around, but I am the Master of this ship, I will have my answers'

I force the ship to show me where this room is, she has no choice but to reveal it to me.

A door appears, I smirk. 'I wonder what the Doctor is hiding that the ship would even try to protect it?'

I open the door, 'A stasis chamber I see'. There is a stasis pod in the middle of the room. I head towards it and I gasp as the face of a child comes in to view. 'A Time Tot! He lied, the Doctor lied. We are not alone! How did he get a child? Why is she even in here?'

All these questions with no answers. 'Only one way to find out'.

I start the process of switching off the stasis pod, it's faster to put someone in stasis than waking them up. 'What was he thinking putting a tot away like this?' I feel anger well up inside me, 'he knows how precious children are, maybe this is why he did it, to keep her safe, but she needs to live and learn, she needs to grow up and what other person can do it better besides me. The Doctor angers me, he can't run away from a responsibility this big, this is why he kept her in here!'

She is waking up, it takes a few minutes for her to be fully aware. The Doctor bonded with her, I can tell. But he is still at the end of the universe, the bond is strained and they won't be able to communicate. I notice a bracelet on her arm. 'It's of Time Lord design'. I change a setting on the pod then reach inside, my hand passes through the see through cover. I reach for her arm, bringing it close, taking a look at the bracelet. 'I could work this to my advantage'

I take the bracelet off, she is not aware of anything yet. I can adjust it to keep track of her, to dim the telepathic bond she has with the Doctor, making room for my mind to overshadow his. 'This is going to be fun, and the Doctor won't be able to do a thing about it'.

Finally after a minute she stirs more, she lets out a groan and opens her eyes. As soon as she noticed me she looked scared. I frown 'That's not right, she doesn't know me, she shouldn't be scared'. She tries to move but she can't, she is stuck in the pod until I decide to open it for her.

"Why hello little Time Tot. What is a child like you doing in a place like this, mmm?" I ask her.

'Where is the Doctor? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was escaping from the Cyber-men, I was hiding and then nothing, now I am here' I can hear her ask in her mind. 'So she was in danger, but the Doctor decided to keep her in here even when the danger passed. How rude of him'.

"The Doctor placed you here. He probably put you in here for your own safety and then he decided to leave you in the stasis pod, because he thinks he knows better" I tell her smugly. 'He can read my mind, oh shit' .

"Poor, little confused child, don't worry, I'm here to make it all better"

Strong emotions come from her in waves, 'The Doctor left me in here. How could he? How could he? HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!

'I need to get out of here'. She is hyperventilating, she bangs on the door. 'Now I need to deal with this, great!'

'Shhh, shhh, don't worry little tot. I'm right here, I'll get you out of there, but you need to calm down' I say in a calm voice. 'I will need to be nicer to her, Time Tots are sensitive to the emotions of those around them. I calm myself and send out that calmness to her mind'

'Take deep breaths in, and out'. I tell her over and over again.

When she was calm enough I ask, "Now tell me, what is your name little tot?"

"My name is Ayla. Who are you?" she asks frightened. 'Could the Doctor have told her about me?'

"I'm the Master"


	40. Chapter 40

Doctor POV

All I can think as I stare at the empty space where the TARDIS just stood is, 'The Master has Ayla'.

"Doctor, what are we going to do now? How are we going to get out of this?" The frantic voice of Martha breaks me out of my stupor.

I reach for Jack.

"Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!" I tell him.

 

"I'm telling you, it's broken. It hasn't worked for years" Jack says.

 

"That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold, now!" I tell them. All three of us holds onto the vortex manipulator and disappear just to reappear in the 21st Century in London.

 

"The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator" Jack says smugly.

 

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space" Martha says.

 

"No, he's here. Trust me" I tell her. 'I locked the coordinates.

 

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor" Martha asks.

 

"If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated" Jack says.

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man" Jack says.

 

"Then how are we going to find him?" Martha asks.

 

"I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do" I tell them, not finding reassurance in my own words, cause it would mean that if he has been here a while, he might have discovered Ayla. I can barely sense her, but I think it could also be because she is still in the stasis chamber.

If he finds her, there is no telling how he can shape and imprint on her mind. She is vulnerable especially to Time Lords. Combine all this with the anger she might feel, I don't know what will happen.

 

"But hold on. If he could be anyone, we missed the election. But it can't be" Martha says.

We turn to watch the news airing on one of those public TVs.

 

"Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters" we hear from the TV.

'It's the Master'

"I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon"

 

"That's him. He's Prime Minister" I tell them.

 

"Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir" we hear from the TV.

 

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?" I say confused. 'This is not like him to take a wife, especially a human one.

We see The Master is about to speak, "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor".

' His face might've changed but his arrogance never will'

We go to Martha's flat.

"Home" is all Martha says as she steps inside.

"What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything. Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here" I ask them both.

 

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply" Jack says looking worried.

Martha brings her laptop to me, "Here you go. Any good?"

 

"I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages" Jack says.

 

"That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you" Martha says.

 

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here all the time" I tell them. 'If only I had known. He hid himself from me, who knows what chaos he has caused'

 

"You going to tell us who he is?" Martha asks.

 

"He's a Time Lord"

 

"What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?" Martha asks.

 

"That's all you need to know. Come on, show me Harold Saxon" I tell her, not wanting to go into it now.

 

I find some information on him online with people voting for Saxon. We see the videos of people standing with the Master.

"But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life" Martha says.

"I'm going to make us something hot to drink, anyone want something?" Jack asks us.

"Tea please" Martha asks and continues, "The mugs are on the top left hand side cupboard"

"I'll take a tea as well" I tell him.

Jack comes back with our tea and his coffee.

"But he's got the TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades" Jack says.

 

"No" I tell him.

 

"Why not? Worked for me" He tells me.

 

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now"

 

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack asks.

 

"Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale" I tell them, thinking once again about Ayla, I need to find the TARDIS, I need to find her.

 

"I was going to vote for him" Martha says.

 

"Really?" I ask. 'Why would people want to vote for someone like him?'

 

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him" Martha says.

 

"Me too" Jack says as well.

 

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" I ask them.

 

"I don't know. He always sounded good" Martha says. I see her moving her fingers, tapping in rhythm, I already start to formulate what the Master has been doing. I'm not 100% sure yet though'.

"Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice" she says.

 

"What's that?" I ask her about her tapping.

 

"What?"

 

"That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?" I ask her.

 

"I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know" Martha replies.

 

I turn on the TV, "Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom" I say.

The Master starts, "Britain, Britain, Britain...What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen.

Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars" he finishes when this sphere appears.

 

It speaks, "People of the Earth, We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship.

"Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself" The Master says.

"They are called the Toclafane" The Master says.

 

"What?" I ask in disbelief. 'The Toclafane was a fairy tale that a barely remember to scare children'.

 

"And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student? The Master smirks.

I look at Martha then I look at the back of the TV, there is a bomb strapped to it.

"Out!" I order. I grab the laptop with me, we run into the street just in time to watch her flat explode.

 

Master POV

It's been seventeen months since I started this whole charade of being a human. It has been quite fun manipulating them.

Ayla on the other hand has been a bit more difficult. I'm hiding her from the world. Lucy and our bodyguards know about her. Lucy spends some time with her from time to time.

I've been building a bond with her, but she still doesn't trust me much. Her anger towards the Doctor is magnificent. I love it. She feels betrayed by him. I felt his betrayal before as well and I tell Ayla about it, planting more doubt into her mind about the Doctor.

She at least told me who her parents were and that they sent her away when the war started, and then that the Doctor found her. The bracelet that the Doctor gave her, I have adjusted it to my liking. It dampens the parenting bond they have allowing me to dominate over him. I can now track her where she goes. It is still connected to the Stasis chamber just in case she is in danger and I need her to have a quick escape, although I made a change to the pod, she will only be in stasis for an hour and then it will release her from the pod unless I go to the pod within the hour and release her. I even told her about it as a sign of good faith(manipulation to get her to trust me).

I remember when she and I had the conversation a few weeks after I woke her up. I've been catching her up on her Academy subjects 'The Doctor has been lacking in this area. We worked hard at the Academy. There is so much she still needs to learn, things she should've known by now'.

"Ayla, the bracelet you are wearing, the Doctor made it for you so that he could send you to the stasis chamber. I've adjusted the bracelet, it is still connected to the stasis pod, but it will only keep you inside it for an hour and not when one of us decides to release you" I tell her, she looks annoyed.

"Why can't I just take the bracelet off?" She asks me, tugging at the bracelet but it won't budge, instead it tightens slightly. I smirk.

"Stop tugging at it, it won't work" I tell her.

"Why? I hate this, it's the worst reminder of what he has done!"

"Because despite your anger towards him, it is a way to keep you safe. And it's pretty" I tell her.

"I don't care about my safety, it feels like I am a prisoner" she tells me.

'She is, but she doesn't need to know that. Why is she still so hesitant around me? I've been trying to do this the hard way t win her over through my manipulations and lies, now it's time for the easy way- through her mind'

"You aren't a prisoner. You are a child under my care. The Doctor made a mistake with you. I won't make the same. If I wanted you out of the way, I would've left you in the pod, or the first time you threw a tantrum at me I could've easily sent you back to the pod. I am not the Doctor" I tell her truthfully, and at the same time I affect her mind subconsciously, telling her to trust me, to rely on me.

Today the Doctor is in my grasp. I've been planning this for months. I'll keep Ayla away from him for now. I'll tell her about him and see how she reacts. I've worked on her mind since that conversation about the bracelet over a year ago.

My men come to me, 'Sir, Martha Jones is on the phone with her brother, we are intercepting the call as we speak"

I take the phone from him and hear Martha telling her brother to hide.

"Ooh, a nice little game of hide and seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?" I ask sarcastically.

"Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!" She demands.

 

"I'm here" I hear the Doctor say.

"Doctor" I greet.

"Master"

"I like it when you use my name" I tell him.

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day" The Doctor says. I feel a tinge of annoyance at that.

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So, Prime Minister, then" He states.

 

"I know" I reply. It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Boogeyman"

 

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids?" I ask. "Back home. Where is it, Doctor?"

 

"Gone"

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" I ask him. 'I've been trying to find it. I asked Ayla about it, she said the war destroyed everyone, and that she didn't want to talk about it and if the Doctor ever comes that I should speak to him. I even tried to encourage her through telepathy but it she still refused to go into detail'

"It burnt"

"And the Time Lords?" I ask.

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?" he asks.

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared" I tell him truthfully.

"I know"

"All of them? But not you, which must mean..." I trail off, hoping he would finish the sentence for me. 'He must think Ayla is still in stasis. He won't ask me in fear that I find her and he will only mention her if I talk about her first'.

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything" he says sadly.

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?" I ask him curiously, but also taunting him at the same time.

"Stop it!" he demands

 

"You must have been like God" I tell him.

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other" he tells me. 'Lies!!!' I think

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask him.

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth" he offers.

"Too late" I tell him.

"Why do you say that?" He asks me.

"The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming" I tell him annoyed.

"I could help you. Please, let me help" He begs.

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums" I say, amplifying the drumming so that everyone in the city starts to drum with me.

Another one of my men brings me a laptop with the live footage of the Doctor and his merry band.

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" He demands.

"Ooh look. You're on TV" I tell him.

"Stop it. Answer me"

"No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are" I tell him.

"You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them" I tell him smugly.

I continue with my conversation, telling them to run. Tomorrow everything will change. I have to ease Ayla into this. I don't know how she will react with the Doctor. Hopefully with hate towards him.

I've kept her in the dark about most of my plans, and will continue to do so.

She knows about the Toclafane as she travelled back with me to the end of the universe, I saw how sorry she felt for them, and I felt her emotions, it is true what they say about having tots around you, they project their feelings for anyone with telepathy can pick up. So I decided to help them, and give her and them hope, but my creations regressed, they became insane and had child-like minds, they even shared a hive mind, but they were all alive at least. I then made my plans to take over the Earth in the future.

She still felt sad, 'I don't understand why, I am helping them, isn't this what she wants?', I asked her then and she replied, 'they aren't people anymore, they don't fully understand what they lost, they will never be the same'

I've never had tots of my own, but I know it is frowned upon to traumatize them with bloodshed and torture, tots are quite sensitive to others' emotions and so since then I've kept her in the dark about what I wanted to do, since I felt her emotions towards the Toclafane when they were created.

I will be keeping her hidden close by, but not on the TARDIS, not with what I will set up tonight. I've worked on my paradox machine for months and tomorrow Earth will be mine.

I'll tell her to pack her things so that she will start her stay on the Valiant tonight.


	41. Chapter 41

Ayla POV

For the past couple of months The Master has been continuing my schooling that I would've gotten from the Academy and the Doctor if he hadn't done what he did. He is surprisingly a good teacher, but strict. I haven't told him anything about what I know about the future. I told him the things that wouldn't be too suspicious. I can see that he enjoys my anger towards the Doctor, and it really sucks that he can read my mind as well. I've learned to be careful with my thoughts and I can sometimes make out when I am subconsciously projecting my feelings and thoughts and I am somewhat succeeding in consciously blocking my mind ('Somewhat' means that the Master knows I am blocking my mind but it is literally child-play in his for him because he can easily access my mind if he wanted to).

'I miss Rose and Jackie'. It's been hard not seeing Rose. I miss her terribly. I wish I could've saved them. If I ever speak to the Doctor again, I have to pretend that I had no idea what happened.

'But maybe I should...no, I shouldn't do that, but I really want to' I think as a plan formulates to get back at the Doctor. I want to ask the Master to help once he reveals me to the Doctor to ask about what happened to Rose, maybe the Master can taunt him for me, take him on a guilt trip.

'The Doctor had no right to send me to the stasis pod and keep me there. At least the Master told me that my bracelet is connected there for my safety but will release me after an hour and help heal any injuries I might have in that time if I had any.

The Master seems very nice, but I know the truth. He isn't a nice person. I wish I could believe him, sometimes I do believe him, he seems so real. He scares me though, and I think he knows it but does not understand why.

He treats me better than he does the people around us. He would pretend to be nice to them in front of me. But I saw the way he looks and speaks to Lucy and to the guards when I am not close or looking. I've been staying mostly in the TARDIS, cause he doesn't like it when I leave. He and the Doctor are similar in those aspects. From time to time I would be allowed to leave and stay in his human residence. I would watch movies and TV shows with Lucy. I am surprised he married her, he really dislikes humans, that they are beneath him and he tells me that when he comes to visit me now and then, and especially when he is in a bad mood.

I'm actually not allowed to do much but to study, study, study! Except for the time we went to the end of the Universe. He wanted to save them, there was no hope left for them, so he turned them into those things from the show. I expected it but it's another thing when you live through it. 'Those poor people'

The Doctor will show up soon enough and I don't know if I want to see him. But he will save all these people that the Master is going to kill. The Master told me that he wants to stay on Earth and make it our home. He is Prime Minister now, that much I know. In the beginning he asked me to help him with a profile to fit in better and so I did, it would've been suspicious if I refused to help him. 'What reason would I have to say 'no' to doing something other than studying'.

He has been tinkering with the TARDIS, I knew this was coming but I can't interfere. I've apologized so many times to her for not stepping in. He hides all of his plans well, and if I were normal I would've believed him and fell for his tricks.

"Hello Ayla" I see the Master enter the TARDIS kitchen.

"Hello Master" I reply.

"Finish eating. I've got a surprise for you" He tells me.

I perk up slightly finishing the last bit of my sandwich, "What is it?" I ask.

"I want you to pack your bags, you've been too cooped up in here. You said the other day that you wanted to be outside the TARDIS more, so now is your chance. Soon things are going to change, the world will change. We have our own living quarters on an airship carrier by my own design called the Valiant. I created our quarters to be similar to the rooms on the TARDIS, they are bigger on the inside and only you, Lucy and I have access to them"

"Oh okay" I say, 'It's time' I think, feeling trepidation for the coming events.

Later that day I packed all my necessary things, The Master moved my study material already and said that I will still continue with my studies regardless of my location. He seems confident with those around him but nervous with me.

Doctor POV

We've been in hiding for hours. Martha went to get us some food. Jack is nervous and both Martha and I aren't doing so well either with the situation at hand. There is no telling what The Master has planned, but it isn't good. I feel extremely nervous, it feels like there are ants crawling beneath my skin and it is because of my bond with Ayla, I can feel the pull it has on me, telling me to go find her, to make sure she is safe. I get a sort of buzz from the bond, I know she is physically fine but I need to make sure.

Martha just arrived with the food and Jack asks, "How was it?"

 

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" Martha asks.

 

"I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing" Jack says.

 

"Yeah, I meant about my family" she says bitterly.

 

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo" I tell her.

 

"He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?"

 

"Nice chips" Jack comments.

 

"Actually, they're not bad" I say, thinking about the time with Rose and Ayla in the school with the Krillitanes.

 

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asks.

 

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague or...?" Martha asks.

 

"A friend, at first" I tell them.

 

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something" Martha says.

 

"You've been watching too much TV" I reply.

 

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect" Jack said.

 

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy, but some kids were even taken to the Academy earlier due to their inborn time sensitive abilities" I tell them thinking of Ayla.

I continue on, "And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. I don't know"

"What about you?" Martha asks.

 

"Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped" I tell them.

 

The Vortex manipulator beeps, "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it"

 

"Patch it through to the laptop" I tell him.

 

"Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you" He says and the Torchwood logo appears on the screen. I feel anger rise in me seeing this.

"You work for Torchwood" I state.

 

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now" He tells me.

 

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?" I ask, 'I need to know. I can't work with him if he was part of what they did with Rose.

 

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour" He says.

I play the video.  
A woman comes on and says nervously, "If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached.

But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network"

 

"What's the Archangel Network?" I say confused.

 

"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it" Martha says.

 

"It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel" Jack says.

 

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on" I take Martha's phone and tap it against the table and I hear the beats, the drums.

 

"There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious" I say.

 

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asks.

 

"No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out"

 

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asks.

 

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it" I say.

 

"And we can fight back" Martha says.

 

"Oh, yes!"

I create the perception filters from the TARDIS keys.

"Three TARDIS keys. Three pieces of the TARDIS, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?"

 

"Yes"

 

"What about now?" I ask. I put the key around my neck and she can't focus on me. The Master and I had fun at the Academy making our own perception filters and spying on people, skipping out on a few classes even though we got in trouble for even missing one.

 

"No, I'm here. Look at me" I instruct her.

 

"It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know" She says. 'It's working'

 

"And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on" I say.

"Don't run, don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows" I tell them.

 

"Like ghosts"

 

"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts" I reply to Jack.

 

We spot the Master with Martha's family.

 

"What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack asks.

 

"Now that sounds like Torchwood" I tell him. 'I am tired of all these deaths around me and there is a chance that the Master can still be redeemed. We are the only ones left besides Ayla'

"Still a good plan"

 

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him" I tell them.

 

"Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point zero two east" Jack says.

 

"How do we get on board?" Martha asks.

 

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" I ask Jack.

 

"Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set" Jack tells me.

We put our hands on the Vortex manipulator and we land on the Valiant.

"Oh, that thing is rough" is Martha's response.

 

"I've has worse nights. Welcome to the Valiant" says Jack.

 

"It's dawn? Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?" asks Martha.

 

"A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth" says Jack.

We leave the engine room, I stop running when I sense my beautiful ship

"We've no time for sightseeing" Jack says.

 

"No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?" I ask them.

 

"Hear what?" Jack asks.

 

"Doctor, my family's on board" Martha says.

 

"Brilliant. This way" I tell them going towards where I sense my ship. The feeling is getting stronger and I see her, my TARDIS.

 

"Oh, at last!" I say joyously.

 

"Oh, yes!" Martha says as well.

 

"What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack asks. 'Good question Jack' I think, 'What has the Master done now?'

We walk into the TARDIS. She feels sick, she feels wrong. I try to work out what he has done.

"What the hell's he done?" Jack asks in disbelief and anger.

 

"Don't touch it" I command.

 

"I'm not going to" Jack replies.

 

"What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick" Martha says.

 

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be" I say. 'I never thought he would do something so reckless, so stupid, even for him'

 

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asks.

 

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS" I tell her.

 

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack says, already worked out what the Master has done.

 

"It's a paradox machine" I tell them.


	42. Chapter 42

Master POV

'These pathetic apes, they really are inferior to Time Lords. They scuttle around like ants in panic over other life forms coming for a 'visit'. The government wishes to suppress the knowledge of aliens because then they would lose more of a hold on the people, because then the people might start to think for themselves. Their governing system is a joke, well so was Gallifrey's but that doesn't matter now anyway, they are all gone.

I wish that Ayla could see this as well. Today is going to be magnificent. I can't expose her to this yet, maybe in a century or two. She is still so young, only eighteen years old, that is practically human toddler years'

I took her to our quarters earlier in the day. She likes it. She is currently either reading up on one of her subjects or she is watching a movie. She can't watch the news or even hear or see anything outside our quarters. The windows that is there gives the illusion of Gallifrey. When she saw the window she ran to it, she had this look in her eyes like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. And then she realized it was an illusion, she looked a little downcast afterwards.

I sat down with her and told her that the Doctor showed up. She didn't look surprised. I asked her about it and she replied, ''He would've showed up sooner or later. Is he coming to get me?'' She asks, looking uncomfortable.

''No, he doesn't know that you are here with me and we will be keeping it that way, do you understand?' I tell her and she nods and asks, "Did he ask about me at least?', I smirk and think, 'Perfect opportunity'

"No, not at all. In fact he didn't seem concerned about you. He knows I have the TARDIS and probably would've found you already. But don't worry, I am sure he will ask about you the next time I see him"

"Now, I want you to stay here for now. I am sorry but we won't be leaving the ship anytime soon, and it's safer for you in here. The Doctor won't know you are here. I've kept you secret from everyone. I'll come back later. I want you in bed by nine if I am not back before then".

I left her there, and now I am suffocated by all these humans running around like headless chickens, but the Master will soon lead them. Everything is falling in place.

I sensed something briefly with the TARDIS earlier. I believe it was the Doctor and his friends. As I am the current flier, I am connected to her telepathically as is the Doctor, but it allows me to sense if something is wrong. The TARDIS doesn't like what I am doing and she let her displeasure know quite quickly, she threw me with a dead fish, and then a snake. It didn't really bother me the first time, I found it amusing. The second time I just threatened Ayla's life (not that Ayla knew). The TARDIS let it slide.

"Two minutes, everyone"

The President of the USA comes up, "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you"

 

"Five, four, three, two, one" The countdown started.

 

"Jelly baby?" I ask Lucy.

 

"Broadcasting at seven fifty eight with the arrival timed for eight hundred hours exactly. And good luck to all of us"

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew" President Winters says.

I scan the room quickly. I notice something out of the corner of my eye.

'He is here' I can't see him but he and I spent so much time working with perception filters when we were younger that I can easily notice one.

"For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone" The president continues. 'I can't wait to kill him'. "No longer unique in the universe"

 

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane" The president says.

The Toclafane appear. They look marvellous.

 

"My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon"

 

"You're not the Master" one of my creations says.

 

"We like the Mister Master"

 

"We don't like you"

 

"I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will" The president says and I snicker quietly.

 

"Man is stupid" My Toclafane says.

"Master is our friend"

 

"Where's my Master, pretty please?"

'Show time!'

 

"Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy" I tell everyone humorously.

 

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" President Winters asks me confused.

 

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him" I command a Toclafane and it kills that annoying human. 'Finally that annoyance is gone'.

 

"Guards" I say.

 

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" The guards say.

 

"Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully" I say.

I warned my security beforehand what the Doctor might pull and be on the lookout. I signalled them before I got up in The Doctor's general direction.

They grab the Doctor as soon as he runs forward after taking off his perception filter. My men grab him.

 

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, I love saying that" I tell him.

 

"Stop it! Stop it now!" He demands.

 

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which". I say to them.

Jack comes for me but I kill him with my laser screwdriver.

 

"Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" I say to them.

 

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself..." The Doctor tries to persuade me. 'Oh please just stop. It's not going to work' I project to him.

 

"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go" I say to the guards at the end.

'Please listen to me Master' The Doctor projects back.

 

It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?" He offers.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, oh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do" I tell him, smirking all the way.

I open a bag and pull out the Doctor's hand.

"I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" I ask, I aim my screwdriver at him and blast him full force, he convulses aging rapidly.

 

"Doctor? I've got you" Martha says, holding the Doctor.

 

"Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison" I say to her and her family is brought in. I've timed this perfectly. 'It's nice when a plan comes together'.

 

"Mum" Martha calls out.

 

"I'm sorry" Her mother, Francine says.

 

"The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?" The Doctor asks.

 

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break" I tell him, thinking of Ayla and her reaction to them.

 

"Is it time? Is it ready?" and "Is the machine singing?" My Toclafane say.

 

"Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world. Here come the drums!" I say enthusiastically. I start my playlist.

All my Toclafane has arrived.

"How many do you think?" I ask my wife.

"I don't know" Lucy says.

 

"Six billion. Down you go, kids!" I tell them.

 

"Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. A nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population!" I command them.

 

"Valiant, this is Geneva. We're getting slaughtered down here. Valiant, report. Help us. For God's sake, help us! They're everywhere!"

"This is London, Valiant. This is London calling. What do we do? They're killing us! The Toclafane are all around. They're killing us" I hear from all around the world.

I notice Martha disappeared. My smile fell from my face as I glared at the Doctor. But my mood soon returns as I hold up the Doctor showing him the Earth in its current state.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good" I say biblically.

Ayla POV

I am stuck here. I can't do anything. I feel an itch underneath my skin but I can't do anything about it, I scratch but nothing is working. I think it's the Paradox machine. Everything feels wrong.

I know what is happening right now. So many people are dying right now, and here I am not doing anything to stop it. 'I am a monster'

The Doctor, Martha and Jack are out there suffering right now and here I am on my comfy bed reading up on thermodynamics.

Only a year left then it's over. Martha will save us. Martha doesn't know I exist. Jack knows I exist but he doesn't know where I currently am and he can't say anything about me to the Doctor because I haven't been to his past yet. Who knows when that will happen.

I decide to sleep to get this day over with.

I finally nod off and start dreaming. I am aware that I am asleep. I am walking around in a dreamscape.

'I am back on Gallifrey' I think

'Come my little Vanlia, today you are starting the Academy. You must be well presented. You are one of the very few that get to go at such an early age. It's an honour and I know you will do me proud' My father tells me in Gallifreyan. I look down and see I am small again, dressed in formal Academy clothes.

'Alright father. Father, will I see you later today?' I ask him.

'No, I apologize daughter but your mother will come pick you up today, I have to work for the next two days' My father, the Researcher says.

'Oh okay' I say downcast.

'I love you very much my child. You will understand one day'.

'I love you too papa'.

The memory changes, I am sitting in my first class at the Academy.

"Now little tots. Today we will speak about why you are here at this young age. Here we will train you to the best of our abilities to make sure you will become the best Time Lord or Lady you can be. We will teach you to see into time itself. We will teach you to control your abilities, so that at will you will be able to see into time. Few can do this and they are highly valued members of Gallifrey" The Professor tells the three of us.

We were so few that only four time sensitives were born out of nine billion people at the time.

The memory continues, I am sitting in front of the Professor, she is teaching me how to look into the time stream, and the goal is to see what the head of the program will pick for lunch.

As these few memories came, I wake up the next day with the knowledge I learned from those first classes I attended.

I take a sip of water. I sit back on my bed thinking through what I remembered. I feel ecstatic that I remembered, and at the same time forgot that I am projecting my feelings onto the Master.

He comes into my room without even knocking. 'What are you so happy about that your feelings woke me up?" he asks me. He doesn't look angry at least.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was projecting again. I had a really good dream, that's all" I tell him. I don't want to go into detail about it but it shouldn't matter if I tell him or not. It doesn't have a consequence to the time line, 'but do I want to tell him?'

"So what happened in this dream?" He asks curiously.

"I..um...I had a dream about my original family. I don't remember much about them, but from time to time I get these flashes of memories when I sleep"

"That's it? A memory of your family. I would be ecstatic if like you but only if I forgot about mine" he tells me.

"It's not like they were perfect or anything, it's just that when I found out I wasn't human, I had to know everything about them. And now that I remember, it makes me happy that's all" I try to defend myself.

"What do you mean when you found out you weren't human?" The Master asks, I am not sure what emotions he is displaying but they aren't good ones.

"I...I, I was sent to Earth years ago by my parents. They hid my biology, my memories and my abilities from me. I was raised by humans until I left the childcare system. I found the Doctor, or he found me and he took me in" I tell him, slightly scared of what he might do. He steps closer to me, I try to step back but before I could he takes my arms, and brings me into a hug.

"Oh you poor little confused Time Tot. No wonder you have been acting so dumb with your academic works. It isn't your fault that you were raised by apes, and the Doctor was slacking in your studies" He tells me, insulting me as well as the Doctor. I feel annoyed. This isn't the first time he insulted my lack of knowledge, but I just blamed the Doctor and never really told him I stayed with the humans my whole life. But now he knows that this doesn't just fall onto the Doctor. I didn't want him to hate the humans more than he does now.

"It's okay. I'll make it all better" He says.

Later we sat around the kitchen island in our quarters.

"If you would like to know, yesterday was successful. My business strategy worked out, and the people love me for it" He tells me.

'He is such a liar, but I have to play along'.

"That's great. I am happy everything is working out for you" I tell him in Gallifreyan. I've had to speak Gallifreyan this entire morning, no English allowed since he found out I was raised by humans.

"I'm off to work. You better study. When I come back later I will quiz you on the first ten chapters"

"I will. Geesh, why are you such a slave driver concerning my studies?" I ask him annoyed.

"We all had to work just as hard as you did when we were in the Academy, if not harder. Just deal with it" He tells me, heading out the door.

'Finally I can be alone. Over the past few months he has been annoying me on and off. But the past week has been intense for me. He is intense.

I need a holiday.


End file.
